Juntos nuevamente
by 4everichiruki
Summary: El capitán del décimo escuadrón, Toushiro Hitsugaya, tendrá una misión diferente a cualquier otra que halla llevado a cabo. Deberá cuidar de una persona y, con el tiempo, se irá dando cuenta que es la más importante para él. EPILOGO LISTO
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1****: **Reencuentro

Un día como cualquier otro, se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia como siempre peleando.

En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación, era Karín.

- Oye Ichi-nii, es para ti, es una tal Rangiku san - exclamó Karín actuando como si no la conociese.

- ¿Rangiku san? ¿Qué quiere ahora?- preguntó con fastidio el chico.

- Hola ¡Kurosaki kun!- gritó la chica por el teléfono dejando al pobre Ichigo con la oreja ardiéndole.

- Hola Rangiku san- contestó él con los ojos en blanco.

- Te llamaba para pedirte que vengas al negocio de Urahara porque necesitamos hablar contigo de un tema importante. El capitán Hitsugaya necesita comunicarles sobre unos incidentes-dijo ella cambiando la vos a una de misterio y seriedad haciendo que el chico se preocupara notablemente.

- Estaremos ahí Rukia y yo no te preocupes- dijo él también serio.

- ¡Espera! no solo ustedes dos, también tiene que venir alguien más con ustedes- advirtió ella.

- ¿alguien más…? ¿Quién…?- preguntó confundido el chico.

- Tu hermana… Karín san- contestó ella sin más rodeos.

- ¿¡QUE!?- gritó el chico totalmente asustado- ¿Qué tiene que ver Karín en todo esto?- preguntó exaltado. Al nombrarla Rukia se quedó petrificada y Karín abrió los ojos sin entender.

- Ella te lo explicará, lo único que les pido es que vengan a la tarde los tres- y sin más colgó sin darle tiempo al chico a replicar nuevamente.

- Karín… ¿tú qué tienes que ver en todo esto?, tú sabes lo que soy… pero… ¿cómo te conocen los demás shinigamis?- preguntó nervioso Ichigo.

- Yo la otra vez que tú te fuiste, luego de descubrir tu identidad… me encontré con dos shinigamis, Toushiro y Rangiku san- dijo ella asustada como si le estuviera confesando algo a su padre.

- Pero… ¿cómo pasó?- preguntó Rukia que estaba igual de sorprendida que Ichigo.

- En un partido de football, un día unos chicos nos retaron a un partido para poder usar una cancha y tú sabes como es mi equipo que no se tiene confianza… entonces…- pero al ver que Karín no llegaba al punto…

- ¡Vamos Karín…! al punto por favor…- gritó perdiendo los estribos el chico.

- Cálmate Ichigo- pidió Rukia apoyando su mano en su hombro.

- Perdón Karín… yo… no quería…- empezó él.

- No te preocupes; primero conocí a Toushiro, en la calle, había pateado tan fuerte mi pelota de football que la iban a arrollar los autos, entonces él antes de que fuera a parar a la calle me la devolvió con un pase genial, así me di cuenta que sabia jugar y al día siguiente se me ocurrió ir a pedirle ayuda con el partido que se nos había presentado, al principio él no quiso ayudarnos pero luego al verme lastimada en el partido él no dudó en ayudarme… digo… en ayudarnos…- contó ella que cada vez que pensaba más en el chico se iba poniendo más colorada, acto que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de la morena shinigami.

- ¿Entonces él te ayudó en un partido?- preguntó el chico totalmente confundido sin podérselo creer, y luego para sorpresa de las chicas el pelinaranja…

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja- se echó a reír a lo loco a más no poder.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó asustada Rukia ante el alboroto que estaba armando el pelinaranja de repente.

- Toushiro… jaja… te ayudó a jugar… jaja… football… jaja- se mofaba él de la actitud del pequeño capitán, (en otra parte se encontraba el capitán Hitsugaya descansando pero de repente sin pensarlo se le escapa decir una frase…

- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya para ti!-dijo él totalmente mosqueado sin saber por qué.

- ¿Le ocurre algo taichou?- preguntó Rangiku preocupada por el cabreo repentino de su capitán.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no nada- contestó él confundido sin saber por qué había dicho esa frase así de la nada.)

- Entonces ya los conoces- dijo Rukia hablándole a Karín.

-Así es- afirmó ella.

- Pero no se qué tendrás que ver en todo esto- acotó Ichigo ya calmado.

- Es verdad- apoyó Rukia.

- Pues tendremos que descubrirlo esta tarde- expresó Ichigo sin más rodeos esperando a que llegara la tarde para sacarse las dudas que tenía rondándole la cabeza.

Esa misma tarde lo tres fueron al negocio de Urahara y allí los estaba esperando Rangiku.

- Hola chicos- exclamó ella emocionada.

- Hola Rangiku san- saludó Rukia formalmente.

- Si eso- exclamó Ichigo sin darle importancia.

- Veo que vino Karín san- dijo Rangiku igualmente emocionada.

- Si, gracias por llamarme- agradeció ella con una leve reverencia.

- ¡Ay! que dulce, aprende de ella Kurosaki kun- le recriminó la sub capitana al shinigami sustituto.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó impaciente la niña.

-Si, claro- contestó la shinigami mayor sin entender por qué tanto apuro.

- Gracias- dijo entrando rápidamente al negocio. Allí buscó por cada cuarto y al encontrarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y con una cara apacible. Al escuchar ruidos el chico abrió los ojos tranquilamente y se sorprendió al ver a Karín parada en la puerta de la habitación con las manos a los costados hechas puño y sonrojada… ¿sonrojada?

- ¿Tú?- dijo él viendo a la chica ahí parada sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- ¡Toushiro!- gritó ella totalmente emocionada, saltando encima del joven, de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

- Ku… kurosaki… ¿qué sucede?- exclamó sorprendido al verla encima suyo y con un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo en la cara del chico. En eso llega Rukia y los ve en esa posición y no puede evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca.

- Te extrañé mucho, Toushiro, pensé que no te vería nuevamente- expresó su emoción la chica abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿Eh?... bueno yo… eh… creo que no respiro…- soltó él de repente al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la chica.

- Lo siento- dijo ella avergonzada por su acto.

- Si, no importa- contestó él lo más indiferente posible pero sin poder negar para si mismo que ese abrazo había hecho grandes estragos en su corazoncito que provocaron un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas cosa que pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Karín pero no a los de la morena que se encontraba todavía escondida detrás de ellos presenciando la escena con una notable sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

- Oye kurosaki, ¿ya te contaron por que te llamamos?- preguntó con el semblante serio el chico.

- No aún, pero por favor dime Karín ¿si?, me siento rara que me digan por mi apellido, solo los chicos del equipo me llaman así- dijo ella un tanto apenada.

- Eh… está bien ku… quiero decir… Karín san- dijo el capitán rascándose la mejilla nervioso.

- Bueno por algo se empieza ¿no?- contestó ella al escuchar que al final de su nombre le agregó el "san", pero igual se sentía un poco decepcionada.

- Hola Toushiro- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta proveniente del pelinaranja.

- ¡Para ti capitán Hitsugaya!- chilló el pequeño al escuchar al pelinaraja llamarlo tan informalmente, cosa que sorprendió a Karín ya que a ella le permitía llamarlo por su nombre, cambiando así su antigua cara de decepción a una de alegría.

- Bueno capitán ¿comenzamos con la reunión?- pidió la shinigami mayor a su capitán.

- Si, Matsumoto- dio permiso él.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviws, aunque sean dos me pusieron muy feliz ya que es mi primer historia. Muchas gracias a AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki y a AngelYueGuang por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios. Este capítulo se los dedico por ser las primeras personas en opinar sobre la historia. Les deseo todo lo mejor y a leer… **n_n**

**Capítulo 2****: **Noticia

Luego de hallarse todos sentados y listos para escuchar, comenzaron la reunión.

- Chicos lo que les tenemos que decir es muy serio- comenzó Rangiku- hemos escuchado que luego del ataque de los espada, Aizen no solo tenía planeado ir por Inoue san, sino que también quiere controlar a todas las personas que puedan tener algún tipo de poder mayor a cualquier humano normal. Esto alteró a los presentes y el capitán pudo notar como Karín abría sus ojos asustada y temblando, por lo que tomó la palabra.

- Está claro que primero va a atacar a las personas más allegadas de kurosaki Ichigo- esto puso peor a Karín pero el capitán prosiguió- por eso es que estamos aquí, la llamamos a Karín san… - esto último lo dijo un poco ruborizado pero nadie se dio cuenta- para poder estar alertas y que no salga lastimada ya que sabemos que la única en tu familia con poderes es ella porque al parecer tu otra hermana no tiene poderes sobrenaturales ya que no logra ver a los Hollow.

- Pero ella no es la única que tiene poderes- acotó Rukia preocupada por Tatsuki y Keigo que al parecer también podían verlos.

- Así es pero sabemos que primero va a atacar por este lado, pero por precaución también cuidaremos de ellos- advirtió Rangiku.

- Está bien- dijo Ichigo.

- Pero eso no es todo- comenzó Hitsugaya- yo no me puedo quedar aquí y Matsumoto ya quedó asignada para cuidar a los demás que posean poderes, por otro lado La Sociedad de Almas les encomienda a ustedes la destrucción de posibles Hollow que aparezcan, por lo que Karín san tendrá que venir conmigo a La Sociedad de Almas- finalizó él con el semblante serio.

- ¿Tengo que ir contigo?- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo enano?- esto último casi sacó de quicio al chico pero se quedó calmado ante las miradas asustadas de Rukia y Rangiku- yo puedo cuidar de ella, no te la llevarás a ningún lado, ¿yo después qué le digo a mi familia cuando no la vean por ningún lado?

- Es verdad, ella no puede traspasar así no mas de un mundo a otro sin ser una shinigami- acotó Rukia igualmente preocupada.

- De eso a partir de ahora se encargara La Sociedad de Almas, además estoy acatando las órdenes de nuestro general Yamamoto, y ustedes ya tienen encargada la misión de proteger a las demás personas, ella estará segura en La Sociedad de Almas- dejó en claro el pequeño capitán. Esto puso feliz a Karín ya que no sabía por qué una sensación de protección le inundaba al escuchar que iba a estar al lado de Toushiro, pero por otro lado estaba triste porque se tendría que separar de su familia.

- Hermano, no te preocupes yo les diré a mi papá y a Yuzu que me voy de vacaciones con una amiga, de eso me encargo yo, pero lo que me preocupa es que al estar pendiente mío te ocurra algo, por eso pienso que voy a estar mejor en La Sociedad de Almas.

- Karín… ¿qué dices?- dijo Ichigo realmente enojado ante las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana, por lo que la tomó por los hombros muy fuertemente lastimándola en el proceso.

- Ichi-nii… ¡me haces daño!- gimió la chica ante la brusca manera en que la tomaba su hermano por sus hombros, pero Hitsugaya al ver que Ichigo no la soltaba se enojó notablemente.

- ¡Te está diciendo que la sueltes, idiota!- gritó realmente fuerte haciendo que los presentes se asustaran por la gran exasperación del pequeño shinigami y provocando que Karín se sorprendiera y mirara al capitán con una mezcla de agradecimiento y temor- Karín san te está diciendo que hace esto por ti y tú te dedicas a lastimarla, que clase de hermano eres, piensa un poco en sus sentimientos y en su bien estar y deja un poco de pensar en lo que tú sentirás al ver que ella se aleja de ti- se sentía todavía el enojo en su voz pero esta vez trato de no hablar tan fuerte ya que no quería que Karín se asustara nuevamente.

- Déjalo Toushiro, no te enojes con él, yo tengo la culpa- exclamó ella con la cabeza gacha y con las manos apretando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón- tendría que haber pensado en sus sentimientos antes de pensar en mi- sollozó ella soltando una lágrima que cayó en su mano, esto provocó una sensación de impotencia en el capitán al no poder abrazarla ya que tenía que demostrar frialdad ante la situación- lo mejor va a ser que me quede y prometo que no molestaré a nadie, me cuidaré yo sola y les pido que no me busquen…- luego de decir esto salió corriendo hacia la salida, así perdiéndoseles de vista a los presentes.

- ¡Karín…!- gritó Rukia pero la chica ya se había ido.

- No Rukia, yo iré por ella- pero en ese momento sonaron tres celulares al mismo tiempo y el localizador de Hollow de Ichigo comenzó a brillar- ¡ikso! ¡Ahora no pueden aparecer!- exclamó Ichigo frustrado- voy por Karín…

- ¡espera! yo voy contigo- ordenó Hitsugaya- tú ve por allí yo la buscaré cerca del río, Kuchiki y Matsumoto se quedaran cuidando el negocio y vigilen por si vuelve Karín san.

- ¡Sí, Taichou!- exclamaron las dos al unísono. Luego Ichigo y él se separaron buscando a la adolescente quien se encontraba en ese momento llorando en un pequeño callejón, pero de repente y sin fijarse en el riatsu del Hollow que estaba cerca sintió la necesidad de ir hacia el río donde su madre había muerto aquella noche de lluvia, pero lo que no se imaginó fue que allí se encontraría un Hollow ya que por la tristeza que sentía no pudo centrarse en sentir su presencia.

- Hola pequeña niña nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el Hollow mirando a Karín con burla y gran apetito.

- Tú… no puede ser, tú estabas ese día en el cementerio, nos atacaste a Yuzu y a mí- exclamó ella con miedo y temblando- "¿por qué tiemblo? Les prometí a mi hermano y a Toushiro que me cuidaría sola, y mira estoy temblando como una hoja, ¡soy una idiota!"- se recriminaba a si misma por su incompetencia y debilidad.

- Oye niña por que no terminamos con esto rápido y formas parte de mi colección al igual que tu madre- se mofó el monstruo produciendo en la chica una gran confusión.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?- le replicó la chica totalmente conmocionada ante la mención de su madre.

- Ah… ya veo, no sabes nada sobre lo que le ocurrió a tu queridísima madre el día de su penosa muerte, ¿no?- exclamó fingiendo ternura en la frase- pues verás, mi famosa colección de la que estoy tan orgulloso y de la que tu madre forma parte, además es una de mis favoritas- pronunció orgullosamente el Hollow. Ante la mirada atónita de Karín apareció la figura de su madre que era sostenida al parecer por la antena del Hollow que sobresalía de su cabeza- ¿ves?… ¿no es preciosa?- preguntó este totalmente orgulloso.

- Ma… ma… madre- pronunció la chica asustada y de rodillas en el suelo temblando notablemente.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? La verdad es que yo no pensaba publicar el capítulo hoy pero como veo que me han llegado más reviws de los que esperaba, (si soy muy mala conmigo misma **u_uU**) cuatro reviws me parecen geniales, yo no pido demasiado y ustedes me malcrían **XD**. Bueno como muestra de mi agradecimiento les traigo este capi y también para tener la oportunidad de desearles un ¡muy feliz año para todos! En especial para…

Shinigaby14

sokwha18

Rodri-chan

AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

Que me dejaron reviws y a quienes por supuesto les dedico este capítulo. Bueno para que no me empiecen a odiar los dejo leer… **XD**

**Capítulo 3****: **Transformación

En ese momento el Hollow hace un movimiento hacia delante y la figura de la mujer comienza a hablar.

- Hola hija mía… que hermosa y grande que estás… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- pronunció la mujer con su mirada oscura y un semblante pálido.

- Madre ¿eres tú?- preguntó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y sin parar de temblar.

- Si Karín, soy yo, ¿ya no me recuerdas?, soy la que te cantaba, la que te arrullaba por las noches, la que te contaba historias, hija soy yo, tu madre…- volvió a hablar la figura. Pero en el momento en que el Hollow se disponía a tomar a Karín por sorpresa, una figura de pequeña estatura se interpuso entre la mujer y Karín, produciendo en esta última una paz que no se podía explicar.

- Karín san… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hitsugaya preocupado por la chica a sus espaldas.

- S… si… Toushiro- contestó la niña con asombro y con tristeza al shinigami.

- Está bien, quédate detrás de mí, este Hollow es muy poderoso y La Sociedad de Almas lo conoce como El Pescador, ya que le encanta coleccionar los cuerpos de las mujeres a las que mata- advirtió el chico sosteniendo su Zampakutou ante la mujer.

- Es decir que el mató a mi madre…- exclamó la chica que recién se despertaba de su conmoción interna ante tantas sorpresas, esto produjo en ella un fuerte dolor en su pecho haciéndola retorcerse mirando hacia el piso.

- Karín san, ¿qué te sucede?- exclamó el chico preocupándose cada vez más pero sin poder bajar la guardia ante su enemigo- ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué hago? no puedo ayudarla ya que si me descuido ese Hollow nos atacaría, ¡rayos!- maldijo para si mismo el capitán del décimo escuadrón, pero al ver que la chica gemía del dolor y no paraba de llorar no tuvo otra opción que socorrerla, más cuando dio un primer paso el Hollow atacó mandando al chico a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra unos árboles.

- ¡Toushiro!- gritó desesperada Karín al ver a su amigo estrellarse y caer inconciente al suelo, pero el dolor en su pecho no se detenía sentía su cuerpo paralizado, esta oportunidad no iba a ser derrochada por el monstruo al frente, por lo que inició su ataque, pero para su sorpresa, la chica estaba siendo rodeada por una luz, al parecer se desprendía de su cuerpo. De repente la chica gritó y levantó su cara hacia el cielo con los ojos muy abiertos estirando sus brazos hacia los costados. En ese momento el capitán entreabriendo sus ojos y logrando enfocar su vista hacia donde provenía la luz pudo ver como Karín estaba siendo rodeada por esa nívea luz que parecía provenir de un dios. Sintiéndose cansado trato por todos los medios de llegar al lado de Karín y poder saber cómo se encontraba, al verla más de cerca pudo ver cómo de su pecho se desprendía una esfera que al ubicarse enfrente de ella fue tomando la forma de una…¿Zampakutou? …

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se preguntó para si mismo el pequeño shinigami. Al ver que la luz se iba disipando Karín quedó en el suelo inconciente y con la vestimenta de un shinigami.

- ¡Karín san!- al levantarla la observó y tenía un semblante apacible- Karín san contéstame… Karín san…- en eso la chica logra recuperar la conciencia y fija su mirada en el chico que tenía enfrente y que al observarlo bien pudo notar su mirada preocupada que nunca demostraba por su habitual semblante frío.

- Toushiro… ¿qué me ocurrió?, no logro recordar nada… Toushiro… ¿qué te ocurre?- en ese momento el joven la abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces, la había visto tan indefensa y no había podido hacer nada, la chica se sonrojó pero podía sentir en ese abrazo toda la preocupación y temor que en ese momento Toushiro sentía, y correspondió a su gesto al instante.

- Perdóname… yo tendría que haberte detenido… ahora estás involucrada en todo esto- dijo el pequeño shinigami tristemente.

- ¿De que me hablas Toushiro?- preguntó sin entender la chica, en ese momento se mira y se ve envuelta en la vestimenta con la cual una vez descubrió a su hermano y con la que pudo conocer la verdad de los shinigamis, a su lado también pudo apreciar una Zampakutou como la de su hermano pero con otra forma, entonces así pudo entender por fin a lo que se refería su amigo.

- Entonces soy una shinigami…- dijo por fin la chica después de lograr digerir la noticia, el chico separándose de ella le explicó todo lo ocurrido, pero se habían olvidado totalmente de un pequeño detalle, El Pescador…

- Eso es lo que no logro entender de los humanos… se dejan llevar tontamente por sus sentimientos para todo, pero se olvidan de sus objetivos principales, además me doy cuenta de lo bajo que han caído los shinigamis al enamorarse de los humanos tanto como para traspasarle sus poderes, ¿acaso eso no era contra las leyes de La Sociedad de Almas?- exclamó el monstruo sacando de su charla a los dos jóvenes- es por eso que me dan tanta lástima…jaja, los voy a eliminar ahora mismo…- soltó él yendo hacia Toushiro y Karín, pero en ese momento una espada se interpone entre el monstruo y los dos pequeños shinigamis.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana porque todavía no te perdono lo de mi madre…- exclamó el shinigami pelinaranja con palabras de furia.

- ¡Ichi-nii!- gritó Karín sorprendida.

- Toushiro lo único que te pido es que la protejas, ¿me escuchaste?- pidió Ichigo más como una orden que como un favor.

- Eso no tienes que decírmelo- dijo en un susurro que fue lo bastante audible para el pelinaranja- ¡y recuerda que es capitán Hitsugaya para ti!- esta vez lo gritó tan fuerte que a Ichigo se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, realmente se había asustado con la reacción del pequeño shinigami.

- Gomen gomen- exclamó Ichigo con una gota en la cabeza cuando ya había recuperado la razón por tamaño susto, realmente cuando shiro chan se enoja, se enoja, pensó el pelinaranja para sus adentros.

- Ichigo, ten cuidado, por favor- le pidió tristemente Karín a su hermano que lo único que hizo fue mirarla de soslayo y sintió como si su corazón se contrajera al verla tan triste, sintió cómo la furia lo carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana? monstruo del demonio- exclamó con furia marcada en el rostro dirigiéndose al ser que se encontraba enfrente de su espada.

- Con que al fin te acordaste de mi, humano- se mofó el Hollow- ya me estaba sintiendo desplazado, no te das cuenta que eso me pone mal- se burló fingiendo tristeza.

- ¡No estoy para bromas maldito!- gritó Ichigo sin poder aguantar más las ganas de matarlo por ser tan cínico.

- Yo solo le enseñe a su queridísima madre, ¿qué acaso hice mal?- preguntó demostrando que su parte más insoportable de ser era esa forma de burlarse de la gente a la hora de establecer una conversación.

- ¡Esa no es mi madre!- gritó por fin Karín sintiendo que en ese grito había sacado las pocas energías que le quedaban y provocando que su visión se volviera borrosa, cayendo hacia el suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, Hitsugaya había alcanzado a tomarla en brazos y lentamente la iba depositando en el suelo como si de de porcelana fuese su cuerpo.

- ¡Karín san responde!- pidió el pequeño shinigami pero sin lograr ningún cambio en el estado de la chica.

- ¡Este es tu fin!- exclamó el pelinaranja con tanta fuerza que parecía que su espada le quedaba chica para tal cantidad de energía que brotaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede?- exclamó el Hollow al ver tal potencial en ese humano que aquella vez no representaba ninguna amenaza, pero esta vez Ichigo demostraba una fuerza que se podía comparar a la de un capitán de los trece escuadrones e incluso se podía decir que era mas poderoso. Pero en ese momento Ichigo sintió como si su fuerza se viera obstruida, y provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza como si ésta le fuera a explotar.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Si acá esta la continuación… ¿qué le habrá pasado a Ichigo? Ahora lo van a descubrir. Bueno pero antes les quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviws y que me dan aliento para seguir escribiendo…

AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

Shinigaby14

Rodri-chan

A ellos les dedico el capítulo, un beso grande para cada uno. Ahora a leer… **n_n**

**Capítulo 4****: **Amenaza aplacada

- ¿Qué me sucede?- exclamó el pelinaranja tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y sintiendo que sus fuerzas se iban, pero en ese momento una voz retumbó en su cabeza- **No creas que esta vez te vas a salvar de mi, Ichigo Kurosaki, jajaja**- el chico al oír ésta voz sintió una gran desesperación abriendo los ojos de sobremanera.

- ¡Ichigo!… ¡Ichigo!…- exclamó una vos a sus espaldas.

- Rukia… ¿eres tú?- preguntó Ichigo aún sintiendo ese terrible dolor de cabeza. En ese momento la shinigami se reúne con su amigo y lo abraza.

- Ichigo… ¿qué te sucede?… por favor cálmate ya estoy aquí- rogaba Rukia triste al ver la aflicción de su amigo y sintiendo, por qué no, el mismo dolor que Ichigo sentía en ese momento.

- Rukia… es… es mi… Hollow interior- exclamó Ichigo sintiendo cada vez más fuerte ese dolor punzante en su cabeza.

- Tranquilo, solo cálmate y trata de controlarlo, por favor inténtalo, Ichigo _ rogaba la morena al verlo tan débil.

- **Calla shinigami estúpida, no ves que estoy tratando de hacer acto de presencia**- se escucha de repente la vos del Hollow tomando prestados los labios del pelinaranja.

- Deja a Ichigo en paz, Hollow maldito - retó furiosa la shinigami, sintiendo una rabia inmensa.

- **Solo hazte a un lado, ¡molestia!**- el cuerpo de Ichigo empezó a ser controlado por el Hollow, quien empujó a la shinigami con fuerza haciendo que esta saliera despedida hacia un lado golpeándose la nuca y cayendo inconciente. En ese momento Ichigo logró recuperar totalmente la cordura al darse cuenta de lo que, por culpa de su Hollow interior, le hizo a la morena.

- ¡Rukia! Por favor perdóname, Rukia yo… no quise…- Ichigo derramaba unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su "amiga", él desde hacía unos meses se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por la shinigami era algo mucho más fuerte que amistad, pero ahora la había lastimado y como si fuera su culpa empezó a insultarse a si mismo por ser tan débil y no haber controlado a su Hollow interior antes.

En ese instante El Pescador se sintió muy irritado porque otra vez lo estaban ignorando por lo que se lanzó a atacar al pelinaranja que se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el monstruo se acercaba por la espalda, más cuando este se disponía a atacarlo una voz se alzó por todo el lugar de la batalla.

- ¡Congela los cielos helados, HIORINMARU!- un gran dragón de hielo se hizo presente sorprendiendo al Pescador y al pelinaranja que recién se percataba de que el Hollow procedía a atacarlo. Hiorinmaru se estrelló contra el Hollow dejándolo completamente congelado y Toushiro sin más se lanzó a atravesarlo con su Zampakutou.

- Kurosaki, nunca le des la espalda al enemigo- pronunció apacible el capitán todavía de espaldas a Ichigo que seguía sosteniendo a la shinigami como si esta se le fuera a escapar de su lado.

- Tú y tus sermones, Toushiro- dijo el pelinaranja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en señal de alivio porque al fin habían derrotado al Holow que tanto daño le había provocado a su familia, olvidándose completamente de su venganza al querer él mismo deshacerse de él.

- Es Capitán Hitsugaya y es la última vez que te lo digo Kurosaki- exclamó exasperado el pequeño shinigami con una mirada fiera haciendo que al shinigami sustituto se le pusieran los pelos de punta y sudara de sobremanera poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- S…s…si- respondió el pelinaranja con una mueca en el rostro tratando de esbozar una sonrisa forzada. En ese momento se escucho una voz aguda de fondo haciendo que el pequeño capitán soltara un suspiro de fastidio.

- ¡Taichou! ¿Cómo está Taichou de mi corazón?- se escuchó la voz de Ranguiku a espaldas del peliblanco y esta sin previo aviso saltó a abrazarlo apretándolo tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia con su tamaño delantera haciendo que el pequeño revoleara los brazos a sus costados pidiendo aire pero no logrando nada ya que la sub capitana no entendía el mensaje que su capitán le quería hacer llegar y tampoco dándose cuenta de la fuerza con la que lo estaba abrazando.

- Eh… Rangiku san, jeje, creo… creo que lo estás ahogando…- advirtió el pelinaranja rascándose la mejilla con una gota en la nuca, y nuevamente mostrando una mueca por sonrisa.

- No Kurosaki kun, ¿tú crees?- preguntó la sub capitana sin poder creer lo que el shinigami sustituto le decía.

- Creo que si no lo sueltas se van a quedar sin capitán del décimo escuadrón- advirtió nuevamente ya poniendo los ojos en blanco por lo despistada que podía ser la mujer que tenía en frente y sintiendo lástima por Toushiro al tenerla como subordinada.

- ¡Oh!… disculpe capitán no fue mi intención- decía la sub capitana un poco apenada por su comportamiento.

- Déjalo así- exclamó sonrojado el pequeño shinigami recuperando el aire que había perdido con ese "pequeño" abrazo. Luego éste se dispuso a acercarse al cuerpo de la nueva shinigami que se encontraba dormitando en el suelo. El peliblanco la levantó con cuidado y la observó por unos instantes- Kurosaki… ahora más que nunca debo llevármela a La Sociedad de Almas- pronunció tristemente pero con su semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

- Si, ya lo comprendo- exclamó el pelinaranja bajando su mirada hasta su querida shinigami quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos- ¿Rukia te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado el joven sin dejar de mirarla.

- Creo que si Ichigo- susurró la pelinegra con un hilo de voz y una pequeña sonrisa que forzaba para no preocupar al pelinaranja pero que no estaba cumpliendo muy bien su función ya que el joven mantenía su semblante preocupado y no se veía que fuera a soltarla pronto de entre sus brazos.

- No lo creo Rukia… yo quiero pedirte dis…- pero fue interrumpido.

- Te digo que no te preocupes ¡baka!- exclamó la shinigami tratando de exasperar a su amigo para que se olvidara de su preocupación y al parecer esta vez sí funcionó ya que el pelinaranja no se retuvo en devolverle el insulto y por fin ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, enana!- exclamó éste para seguirle el juego a su eterna compañera de peleas, pero en el fondo le agradecía su forma de ser, ya que no sabía cómo siempre lograba sacarle un peso de encima y así una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero pasando totalmente desapercibida para todos los presentes.

Al volver a la tienda de Urahara, éste último los estaba esperando con su sonrisa característica.

- Capitán, veo que no pierde el tiempo usted- llevándose una mano a la boca para tapar su risita, burlándose del pequeño shinigami al traer a Karín en brazos- Si que sabe traer a sus pretendientes, jijiji- seguía burlándose el mayor haciendo que el peliblanco se pusiera cada vez más rojo de la furia y también de la vergüenza. Todos los demás se ubicaron en una esquina con un aura negra y ojos blancos del miedo a cómo respondería el pequeño capitán a las bromas de mal gusto del tendero. Pero haciendo caso omiso a los jueguitos del mayor siguió de largo ya calmado y con su semblante serio de siempre- Ups, ¿dije algo malo?- consultó confundido el del sombrero raro.

- Déjalo así, ¿quieres?, casi haces explotar una bomba nuclear y tu ni enterado…- exclamó con fastidio el shinigami pelinaranja entrando al negocio siendo seguido por las otras dos shinigamis.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? jeje creo que eso es mi culpa **:-P. **Si lo se, soy muy mala, los hice esperar con la continuación, pero tengo una excusa **XD**, lo que pasa es que estuve con los preparativos para irme de vacaciones y eso se cumple mañana, por lo que no voy a actualizar hasta dentro de tres semanas **u.u**, si ya se, es demasiado tiempo, pero les prometo que apenas vuelva subo la continuación **n_n**.

Bueno ahora quiero agradecerle a Shinigaby14 (que se fue de vacaciones también, espero que la esté pasando genial **XD**) y a AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki por sus reviews, que me hacen muy feliz **n_n.**

Por otro lado quisiera pedirle Derkez que por favor deje de mandarme esos reviews, con una vez que me digas que mi historia no te gusta basta y sobra, y los errores de ortografía los arreglé porque personas con buenas intenciones me ayudaron, como AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki que me aviso anteriormente lo del texto en negrita y a quien le quiero agradecer por su ayuda. En cambio Derkez, llevaste mi historia a otra página con la intención de criticarla de arriba hacia abajo y no solo avisarme de los errores ortográficos, sino también el desarrollo de la misma historia. Una crítica constructiva se lleva a cabo cuando una historia esta completamente terminada y no cuando recién está comenzando ya que no sabes como va a continuar el transcurso de los sucesos. Solo te pido que no abuses, ya que no te conozco y no te he dado permiso de transcribir partes de mi historia en una página de la que no soy socia y no tengo intenciones de serlo.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y disculpen por el mal momento.

Muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyan a seguir con la historia y me dan fuerzas y ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Los errores ortográficos pienso que los voy a ir mejorando con el tiempo y no a base de críticas de mal gusto.

Buena suerte para todos y ahora si, a leer… **n_n**

**Capítulo 5****: **La diferencia entre humanos y shinigamis

Ya todos dentro del negocio, el dueño se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿A qué se debe su visita Hitsugaya Taichou?- con su sonrisa siempre pintada en el rostro.

- Yo creo que ya te has dado cuenta de todo Urahara, es por eso que debo llevarme a la hermana de Kurosaki a La Sociedad de Almas para protegerla ya que nos enteramos que Aizen seguramente viene por ella- contestó pacientemente el capitán, depositando suavemente a Karín en unos cojines que se encontraban en el suelo.

- Ya veo, y también veo que necesitarán de mi ayuda, no es así Kurosaki kun- dirigiéndose al pelinaranja que se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que le hablaban a él.

- Eh…sí claro- contestó él en un susurro casi audible pero que todos lograron escuchar, más la shinigami morena lo único que atinaba a hacer era mirarlo con tristeza y comprensión ya que sabía que para Ichigo su familia era lo más importante y se encontraba frustrado por no poder proteger a todos los miembros que la conformaban por sus propios medios; el hecho de que una de sus hermanas menores se encontrara envuelta en todo ese embrollo le dolía terriblemente, y sobre todo estaba siendo perseguida por uno de sus enemigos más peligrosos- solo te pido una cosa Toushiro, cuídala con tu vida si es necesario. Karín es muy sensible a pesar de demostrar todo lo contrario, la muerte de mi madre la ha descolocado y siempre ha buscado ser la más fuerte de nosotros para protegernos y hacernos sentir tranquilos, sobre todo a mi hermana Yuzu, pero yo se que ella tan solo es una niña que necesita protección y mucho cariño. Protégela porque si me llego a enterar que le pasó algo me las pagarás- finalizó con el seño más fruncido de lo normal y con sus manos hechas puños a sus costados.

- Ya te dije que no tenías que recordármelo, Kurosaki- contestó mirando al pelinaranja directamente a los ojos tan seriamente que a Ichigo le proporcionó tranquilidad.

Luego de una hora Karín se encontraba descansando pero estaba teniendo un sueño:

"Se encontraba corriendo por una calle angosta que ella no reconocía, rodeada por paredes grises, sentía pasos persiguiéndola pero no sabía por qué no podía ver de quién se trataba. En ese momento vio a Toushiro y cuando estaba por acercársele, una figura oscura detrás de él dibujo un círculo alrededor de ellos y como si el suelo fuese arena movediza se los iba tragando, más ella no podía hacer nada por rescatarlo."

Mientras ella tenía esa pesadilla una figura la miraba desde la ventana, más cuando vio que alguien entraba al cuarto se fue. Toushiro había entrado al cuarto al escuchar que Karín hablaba, al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla trató de despertarla, pero justo en ese momento la chica se había levantado de repente y al mismo tiempo el capitán se había acercado a ella por lo que sin pensarlo habían quedado a unos milímetros de distancia mirándose tan de cerca a los ojos y sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus caras. Así permanecieron unos segundos hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse rápidamente.

- Yo no diré nada, pero pienso que a kurosaki kun no le va a gustar esto, Hitsugaya taichou- exclamó el del sombrero raro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que los dos jóvenes miraban al suelo totalmente apenados.

- Hm, veo que ya despertaste Kurosaki por lo que me retiro- anunció indiferente el pequeño shinigami dejando a Karín confundida y triste ya que nuevamente la llamaba por su apellido.

- Si, gracias Toushiro- pronunció débilmente la joven manteniendo la mirada en sus manos. Cuando el chico se había ido, Urahara se acercó a Karín.

- ¿Sabes? yo conozco a una parejita que cruza por el mismo dilema que ustedes al ser una shinigami y un humano, pero no todo esta perdido, ¡mata ne! Karín chan- saludó de espaldas el mayor, retirándose de la habitación y dejando a la joven más confundida que nunca pero creía tener una idea que quienes eran esa shinigami y ese humano.

- Hola, ¿ya estás mejor?- Se asomó Rukia por la puerta al verla sentada.

- ¡Oh! Eres tú Rukia, si ya me encuentro bien- contestó la morena menor bajando la mirada a su regazo.

- Pues te sentirás mejor físicamente pero te veo triste, ¿sabes? - dijo la mayor mirándola tristemente.

- Si es verdad, pero… - no fue capaz de seguir ya que al mirar a Rukia su corazón dio un vuelco. El ver el rostro de la morena mayor le hizo acordar a su madre, tenía una mirada tan maternal que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo mirarla.

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó la chica al ser observada de ese modo.

- Ru… Rukia, me hiciste acordar a mi madre, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma… no se… tan maternal?- preguntó la chica muy confundida.

- Yo te miro así porque me haces acordar a mi misma, pero no lo hice apropósito, y no fue mi intención hacerte recordar a tu madre, es solo que me gustaría ayudarte Karín- contestó cohibida la chica al ser comparada con una madre.

- No te preocupes Rukia, no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de ayudarme- le aseguró la adolescente a la shinigami mayor agradeciéndole con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No lo siento como una obligación Karín, lo hago porque quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- insistió Rukia.

- Es que todavía no entiendo… por qué cada vez que me encuentro envuelta en todo esto de los shinigamis es Toushiro el que viene en mi ayuda, es decir, la otra vez que me enteré que Ichi-nii era uno de ellos, luego me encontré con Toushiro como si fuera cosa del destino para que me explicase todo, o solo fue él necesario para que me dejase tranquila de lo preocupada que estaba por mi hermano. Esta vez es él nuevamente el que viene en mi rescate, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero cada vez que estoy con él siento como si fuese una carga y lo que menos quiero es ser una carga para Toushiro- confesó la chica apretando sus ojos al igual que apretaba las sábanas con sus manos hechas puños.

- No creo que el taichou piense que eres una carga, cuando te defendió no me pareció que él pensara eso, todo lo contrario, lo hizo porque le resultas muy importante- le animó Rukia- lo que sucede con él es lo que me sucedió a mi cuando recién llegue a este mundo- siguió explicando la chica con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su llegada a la casa Kurosaki.

- ¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó la nueva shinigami que la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Sabes? cuando llegué, lo único en que pensaba era en mi misma y en completar mis misiones, pienso que lo mismo sucede con el taichou, pero cuando conocí a Ichigo me di cuenta que no todo era "yo"- explicó la shinigami mayor con nostalgia en la mirada- Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami por querer proteger a su familia, en lo que menos pensaba él era en su bien estar o su futuro, todo lo hacía por ustedes. Ahora dime Karín, ¿tú en quién pensabas en el momento en que te convertiste en shinigami?- cuestionó la morena mayor.

- Yo… en ayudar a Toushiro y en mi familia- confesó sorprendida la niña por lo que había descubierto.

- ¿Ves? él ha descubierto que lo que realmente quieres es proteger a tu familia y no te importa lo que suceda contigo, el taichou está aprendiendo a cambiar y al ser tan orgulloso, algunas veces, se porta frío y calculador como alguna vez lo fui yo, pero gracias a Ichigo cambié de parecer, y el taichou lo está intentando gracias a ti- finalizó Rukia mirándola con una sonrisa al poder explicar lo que ocurría y viendo la cara de sorpresa de Karín.

- Es decir que… ¿Ichigo y yo les estamos enseñando a Toushiro y a ti a proteger a otras personas y que no piensen solo en ustedes mismos?

-Así es, Karín, esa es la diferencia entre humanos y shinigamis- aseguró Rukia terminando con su explicación.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¡Volví! Ayer llegue y hoy ya les subo este capítulo para agradecerles todos los reviews que me dejaron. La verdad es que son lo mejor, porque cada vez me dejan más. Les quiero dedicar este capítulo a…

AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

tati uchiha

Shinigaby14

sokwha18

y a sofys

Me encanta tener seguidores tan geniales como ustedes y además de venir recargada de mis vacaciones, ustedes son los que me dan todos los ánimos de seguir, nunca me voy a cansar de decirles ¡Gracias!

Bueno ahora les dejo la historia después de tres semanas de ausencia… **n.n**

**Capítulo 6****: **Despedida

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la parte inferior del negocio de Urahara, en el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el primer entrenamiento de Ichigo con el propósito de rescatar a Rukia, más ahora se encontraban allí por un propósito totalmente distinto.

- ¿Ya está todo listo Shinta kun, Ururu chan?- preguntó el del sombrero raro a sus dos fieles ayudantes.

- Así es señor- respondió tímidamente la pequeña niña de coletas. Esta respuesta había desconcertado a todos menos al tendero, ya que no se encontraban preparados para lo que seguía, la partida del capitán Hitsugaya junto con Karín a La Sociedad de Almas.

- Muy bien, Karín chan, creo que es hora de despedirse, ¿no lo crees así?- preguntó nuevamente el dueño de la tienda con una mirada tierna tomando a la morena menor por el hombro.

- Si, gracias- respondió la chica con la mirada gacha y reteniendo las lágrimas que querían hacer acto de presencia, más ella se había propuesto ser fuerte por el bien de su hermano y de Rukia ya que no quería preocuparlos. Con pequeños pasos se fue acercando a Ichigo. Rukia observaba al pelinaranja con cara de tristeza, este estaba apollado en una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban en ese gran campo de entrenamiento, miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, más estaba totalmente ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta que su hermana se encontraba justo delante de él, pero la voz de ella logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes Ichi-nii? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me llevaste por primera vez a una cancha de football? esa vez tú tenías nueve y yo apenas tenía cinco años. Yo quería jugar pero unos niños no me dejaban por ser una niña- una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en los labios de Karín, pero todavía no se animaba a mirarlo a la cara, más Ichigo totalmente confundido había levantado su mirada para observar los gestos de su pequeña hermana y lo que pudo ver era que temblaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas- tú los enfrentaste diciéndoles " parecen más niñas ustedes que mi hermana, miren como tiemblan, o la dejan jugar o no viven para contarlo, ¿me oyeron?", así fue como aprendí a jugar a lo que más amo en mi vida que es el football- una pequeña lágrima bordeaba su mejilla e Ichigo la pudo ver más solo se limitaba a observarla con una mirada dulce y paternal- ¿sabes? tu siempre pensaste que tu deber era ser un héroe para Yuzu y para mi, pero no es así Ichi-nii, tu debes hacer lo que puedes y no sentirte mal cuando no logras protegernos de todo el mal que nos asecha, tu haces lo que puedes y no debes recriminarte cuando no logras hacerlo bien, ahora no te sientas mal por no poder protegerme tu mismo, yo te quiero por como eres Ichi-nii- más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos haciendo que se le quebrara la voz, la chica se recriminaba a si misma nuevamente por no ser fuerte, pero no había podido aguantar más ese nudo en su garganta. Ichigo por su parte la abrazó con fuerza apoyando una rodilla en el suelo así quedando a su altura y con tiernas y suaves palabras le susurro al oído.

- Muchas gracias Karín, y aunque no te guste que me sobreesfuerse lo seguiré haciendo porque no puedo permitir que te pase algo, ¿me oíste? y yo también te quiero mucho, tonta, ya no llores, ¿si?- trataba de calmarla el chico y con una cabeceada de afirmación Karín fue serenándose. Rukia miraba todo con una emoción enorme al ver como se abrazaban y se querían entre hermanos, siempre había deseado que Byakuya fuera así con ella más el orgullo Kuchiki no se lo permitía.

- Bueno Kurosaki san, es hora de irnos- exclamó con semblante frío el capitán del décimo escuadrón, pero en realidad por dentro sentía pena por tener que separar a dos hermanos que se quieren tanto- Kurosaki Ichigo, encárgate de avisarles a tus familiares de que tu hermana se fue de vacaciones con alguna amiga, más no te atrevas a decirles la verdad, ¿entendido?- demandó desafiante.

- Ya se, no me lo tienes que recordar Toushiro- se burló el pelinaranja por todas las veces que el pequeño capitán le había respondido lo mismo. Luego Karín se despidió de Rukia y de Ishida, Chad e Inoue que también se encontraban allí.

- Muy bien Karín, usaran esta puerta ya que tu pasarás con cuerpo y todo al otro lado, no pasarás como shinigami, por eso es que tendrás que usar esta puerta especial que fue la que utilizaron Ishida y los demás la primera vez que fueron al Rukongai, pero a ti no hace falta explicarte nada ya que irás con el capitán y él te guiará, con él estarás más que a salvo, ¿entendido?- explicó Urahara a la morena menor.

- Si señor- respondió un poco sonrojada la chica porque le había dado a entender que Toushiro la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

- Muy bien, ahora mismo se abrirá la puerta- así la gran puerta se fue abriendo desprendiéndose de su interior una blanca luz, al estar completamente abierta los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente y tomándose de las manos penetraron velozmente la enorme puerta.

En otra parte unos hombres estaban reunidos y justo en ese momento…

- Aizen sama, todo esta ocurriendo como usted lo predijo- habló uno de los que se encontraban allí.

- Ya veo, entonces la hermana de Kurosaki se encuentra en la sociedad de almas… veo que todo esta saliendo a la perfección, mira que creer que en La sociedad de Almas se encontraría bien, jaja… ¡que ingenuos!- se burló el antiguo capitán de los trece escuadrones

- Si la verdad es que lo son, ¿entonces sigo con la otra parte del plan señor?- habló nuevamente el de la misma voz.

- Así es, mantenme informado de todo lo que ocurra- finalizó con una miranda triunfante y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡Hi! Aizen sama- contestó haciendo una reverencia.

Ya en La Sociedad de Almas, Toushiro y Karín, se encontraban en la puerta del despacho del capitán del primer escuadrón.

- Pasen el capitán Yamamoto los esta esperando- los hizo pasar el sub capitán.

- Gracias- contestó el peliblanco entrando primero ya que la morena no se animaba a entrar, más el chico con una mirada le dio la fortaleza a la chica para que pudiese avanzar al interior del despacho.

- Muy bien Hitsugaya Taichou, veo que ha podido guiarla hasta aquí. Buenos días señorita Kurosaki, debo suponer que ya está enterada de todo, ¿no es así?- exclamó el mayor con un semblante serio y esa mirada sabia que hacía sentirse pequeño a cualquiera que lo viese.

- S… si… si señor- contestó rápidamente y con los nervios a flor de piel, acto que no ignoró el pequeño shinigami a su lado.

- Yamamoto taichou, creo que lo mejor es que la señorita Kurosaki Karín se retire, ya que debe encontrase cansada por la movilización de un mundo a otro- habló ceremoniosamente el peliblanco dándole la oportunidad a la morena para que se retirara y no se pusiera cada vez peor, ya que él comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de encontrarse frente del capitán Yamamoto por primera vez.

- Tiene razón Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki Karín tiene mi permiso de retirarse a descansar, teniente Sasakibe lleve a la señorita a su cuarto, por favor- mandó cortésmente el primer capitán.

- Hi taichou- respondió obediente el teniente. Cuando ya se hubieron ido el primer capitán volvió a dirigirse a Toushiro.

- Muy bien Hitsugaya taichou ahora estamos solos para que me cuente lo ocurrido en el mundo humano- exclamó solemnemente el anciano mirando al pequeño capitán con un aire de misterio.

- Si señor, así lo haré- afirmó sintiéndose, por un segundo, intimidado ante la sabia mirada del anciano, pero recuperando la confianza al estar pensando, sin darse cuenta, en esa morena que, desde que había vuelto a ver, inundaba su mente en todo momento.

- Y muy bien ¿que tiene que decirme, Hitsugaya taichou?- demandó el capitán Yamamoto, al parecer algo impaciente.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Llegó el lunes y con él otro capítulo de "Juntos nuevamente". Les paso a contar, cada capítulo será publicado, a partir de hoy, los lunes de cada semana, es decir, que es un capítulo nuevo por semana. Entiendo que hay gente que quiera leer el siguiente capítulo rápido pero es una cuestión de comodidad para todos al saber que día va a estar el capítulo nuevo **n_n. **

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos y a quienes les dedico este capi **n_n :**

AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

sokwha18

tati uchiha

y a stupidstupid a quien le doy la bienvenida!!! **n_n**

Muy bien para no hacerlos esperar más les dejo que lean. ¡Nos leemos!

**Capítulo 7:** Kaitsu Ren

- Y muy bien ¿que tiene que decirme, Hitsugaya taichou?- demandó el capitán Yamamoto, al parecer algo impaciente.

- Lo que le tengo que decir es muy importante, Kurosaki Karín ya no es solo una humana, al igual que Kurosaki Ichigo se ha convertido en shinigami- su mirada siempre se mantenía fija en la del anciano esperando así poder descifrar lo que estuviese pensando, más todos sus intentos por saberlo eran en vano, ya que nunca se podía llegar siquiera a imaginar uno lo que el sabio anciano pudiese estar maquinando.

- Me está diciendo que usted le traspasó parte de su poder, Hitsugaya Toushiro- explotó el primer capitán, levantándose de su asiento, mirando al peliblanco acusadoramente. El pequeño capitán no tuvo otra opción que bajar la mirada, sentía el gran peso de la culpa encima de él, no quería aceptar que en realidad el no tenía la culpa, ya que la morena se había convertido en shinigami gracias a su gran cantidad de riatzu.

- Lo que quiero decir es que Kurosaki Karín ha desarrollado su poder más de lo que hubiésemos imaginado- rebatió Toushiro volviendo a fijar su mirada en la autoridad.

- ¿Es decir que usted no tuvo nada que ver en su transformación?- volvió a cuestionar el capitán Yamamoto.

- En ese aspecto yo no tendría la culpa, pero si yo hubiese actuado correctamente al protegerla, ella no hubiese sentido la necesidad de transformarse, por ese lado si soy culpable- explicó el peliblanco mirándolo seriamente.

- Ya veo, entonces usted no le dio sus poderes, sino que ella los desarrolló ante la necesidad de defenderse- meditó el anciano.

- Así es- afirmó el pequeño capitán.

- Muy bien, entonces no me queda otra opción- exclamó con voz grave el capitán al mando.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- se tensó el pequeño capitán el pensar en lo peor.

Cerca de allí, Karín se encontraba dando vueltas por el Seretei, luego de "sacarse de encima", según ella, al teniente Sasakibe, después de que él le insistiese tanto en llevarla a su habitación, más ella había logrado convencerlo de que prefería dar una vuelta para conocer el Seretei; y eso estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Luego de deambular un largo rato, decidió sentarse en el escalón de uno de los pasillos a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en la última semana, desde el momento en que había vuelto a ver a Toushiro. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no había tenido la oportunidad de meditarlo tan a fondo como lo estaba haciendo en ese minuto, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había estado comportando como una niña llorona y débil desde que se había encontrado nuevamente con Toushiro, pero no lograba entender el por qué de ese comportamiento.

Ya cansada de pensar en cosas sin sentido decidió dirigirse a su habitación, que según el teniente, estaba en el ala del escuadrón diez, pero dónde quedaba eso.

Cuando se puso de pie choco sin querer con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención…- pero no logró terminar la oración al reconocer a esa persona de haberla visto en otra situación- tú eres el policía raro que le disparó a mi padre y que mi hermano conocía** (OVA 2**** - "The Sealed Sword Frenzy")- ** exclamó Karín apuntándolo con el dedo y mirándolo sorprendida.

- ¡Oye! ¿Tú no eres la hermana de Ichigo?... espera un momento, ¡yo no soy raro!- gritó Renji verdaderamente enojado.

- ¡Si que eres raro!, cómo te atreviste a entrar a mi casa de esa forma ¡baka!- exclamó también molesta la morena menor con el puño levantado, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo- los únicos que tenemos derecho a maltratar a mi padre somos Ichi-nii y yo- le reclamó todavía con mirada recriminatoria. Renji estaba totalmente confundido, cómo una niña se atrevía a tratar así a un completo extraño.

- Oye pequeña no te pongas así, solo era una emergencia, nada más- aseguro el pelirrojo con una gota en la cien.

- No me llames pequeña, soy Kurosaki Karín- volvió a remeter la morena menor. En ese momento Karín se dio cuenta de algo- _muy bien, Karín, vuelves a ser la misma de antes_- se felicitó interiormente al volver a ser la niña temeraria de siempre, pero eso, a la vez, la confundía más al no poder descifrar por qué cerca de Toushiro se comportaba de otra forma.

- Esta bien, ¿Kurosaki san, te parece bien?- exclamó con el seño fruncido el pelirrojo, no sabía por qué esa niña le hacía recordar tanto a Rukia.

- Claro, me parece perfecto- contestó con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

- Muy bien, yo soy Abarai Renji, teniente del sexto escuadrón- se presentó con una reverencia.

- Eh, está bien- exclamó la morena sin darle mucha importancia. Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso para el pelirrojo, cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a menospreciarlo de esa manera, sin duda era hermana de Ichigo- solo una pregunta, ¿sabes donde queda el ala del escuadrón diez?- preguntó ella mirando para todos lados esperando la respuesta para salir de allí los más rápido posible, no sabía por qué ese tipo no le caía muy bien.

- Eh, si por allá- contestó el pelirrojo señalándole el camino.

- ¡Gracias raro!- gritó la morena mientras corría en la dirección señalada, más el pelirrojo se encontraba con los ojos en blanco y con una venita en la cien por la manera en que lo había llamado.

- ¡Mocosa del demonio!- susurró irritado el teniente siguiendo su camino.

En el camino Karín se choca nuevamente con alguien, que también iba corriendo, pero, con destino contrario al de la morena y con una gran torre de papeles en los brazos.

- ¡Auch! creo que definitivamente este no es mi día- exclamó la nueva shinigami sentada en el piso.

- discúlpame, lo que pasa es que los papeles no me dejaban ver el camino y necesitaba llevarlos urgentemente al escuadrón cuatro- se disculpaba el desconocido- déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kaitsu Ren y soy del escuadrón cuatro- decía el shinigami ayudando a Karín a ponerse en pie.

- Si, esta bien, ya me di cuenta que la forma de darme la bienvenida es chocarme y tirarme al suelo aquí en La Sociedad de Almas- se burló la morena.

- ¿Bienvenida? ¿Qué acaso tu no eres de aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el shinigami.

- Por supuesto que no, preferiría estar muerta antes que usar esos vestidos que usan ustedes cada día- respondió Karín con el seño fruncido estilo Ichigo. El joven no hizo más que reír ante tal comentario.

- ¿Entonces tú no eres shinigami?- consultó nuevamente el joven para estar más seguro.

- En parte- respondió seriamente la morena.

- ¿A que te refieres?- exclamó confundido el joven.

- A que soy humana, pero no se cómo me he convertido en shinigami cuando nos enfrentábamos a un Hollow en el mundo humano.

- ¿Quieres decir que eres mitad humana y mitad shinigami?- preguntó sorprendido por tal descubrimiento.

- Así es, al igual que mi hermano Kurosaki Ichigo- esto último sorprendió aún más al shinigami, si eso era posible.

- ¿Tú eres hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo?- exclamó el joven con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

- Si, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karín, y vendría a ser una shinigami sustituta como mi hermano. El capitán Hitsugaya me ha traído aquí porque…- pero se quedó callada, no cometería el error de publicar su problema a todo el que se encontrara por delante- mejor déjalo así, ya debo irme- exclamó la morena y luego salió corriendo nuevamente a su destino- _soy una idiota, casi le cuento todo a un completo extraño_- se recriminaba a si misma cuando sin darse cuenta llegó a su habitación y sin dudarlo se encerró a pensar en sus cosas.

En el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la morena, se encontraba Ren recogiendo sus hojas dispersas por el piso, pensando en la chica que había salido corriendo sin terminarle la frase que había empezado.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- se preguntó el joven con el seño fruncido, y terminando de recoger sus hojas siguió su camino.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Acá volví con el capítulo 8 y con muchas ganas de publicarlo.

Me encanto que hallan aceptado lo de publicar solamente los Lunes, no saben lo tranquila que me dejan, pensé que se iban a enojar **:P.**

Les agradezco a:

**Sofys**

**sokwha18**

y a **AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki **a quien le deseo un muy feliz cumple atrazado **XD. **Me hubiera gustado decírtelo el Lunes pasado pero no sabía **u.u** .

Bueno como regalo te dedico este capítulo, al igual que a Sofys y a sokwha18.

Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer **n_n**

**Capítulo 8:** Sensei

En el despacho del Capitán Yamamoto:

- Muy bien, entonces no me queda otra opción- exclamó con voz grave el capitán al mando.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- se tensó el pequeño capitán el pensar en lo peor.

- Lo mejor es que usted se haga cargo del entrenamiento de la señorita Kurosaki Karín, y supervise todos sus avances con el manejo de su Zampakutou. Tiene que saber su nombre para poder liberarla completamente – sentenció el viejo Yamamoto mirando fijamente al pequeño capitán.

- Si usted lo desea así yo seré su mentor, señor- exclamó el peliblanco haciendo una reverencia.

- Lo mejor es que comience lo antes posible, por si la batalla con el enemigo se adelanta- aconsejó el mayor.

- Hi- obedeció Hitsugaya mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Muy bien puede retirarse a darle la noticia a su aprendiz- concedió el primer capitán de los trece escuadrones.

- Gracias, señor- cabeceó, dándose media vuelta para por fin retirarse y zafarse de la presión que emitían los ojos de su superior sobre él.

Al salir se encontró con el joven con el que había chocado Karín antes, más Toushiro no estaba enterado de ese incidente y sin darle la mayor atención siguió de largo sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada en gesto de saludo.

- ¡Oh! Buenos días taichou- saludó Kaitsu pero viendo que el peliblanco ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno, lo quedó mirando confundido.

En el mundo humano, más específicamente en el cuarto de Ichigo, este se encontraba estudiando, o mejor dicho, tratando de estudiar ya que un peluche, cuyo nombre era Kon, no dejaba de gritar.

- ¡Nee san!… ¡Nee san! Sácame de aquí; sino tú idiota, si a ti te hablo naranjito, déjame salir, quiero abrazar a mi Nee san- no dejaba de chillar el pequeño peluche.

- ¡Cállate de una vez!, intento de gato, necesito estudiar- gritó Ichigo ya cansándose del berrinche de Kon.

- No soy un gato, idiota, soy el rey de la selva, soy un majestuoso y gran león- exclamó el peluche jactándose de su figura.

- Rukia, me parece que los peluches si pueden tener fiebre, a este ya se le subió a los 40º- exclamó el pelinaranja ya fastidiado de tanta tontería.

- Ya déjalo, en algún momento se tiene que cansar- habló la morena mayor, entrando, en ese momento, por la puerta, con un jugo en la mano.

- Oh, gracias Rukia, la verdad es que tenía sed- agradeció Ichigo estirando la mano para recibir el vaso, más recibió otra cosa.

- De qué hablas, idiota, el jugo es para mi, si quieres ve a buscarte- exclamó Rukia sentándose en un cojín del suelo, tomando una revista para leer.

- Ya me parecía raro tanta amabilidad de tu parte- expresó Ichigo con los ojos en blanco y expulsando un suspiro.

- Oh, a esto le falta hielo, iré por él, ahora vengo Ichigo- dijo la morena, saliendo por la puerta.

- Mejor no vuelvas- susurró el mayor apoyado en una mano con el seño fruncido.

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que el peluche había parado el griterío, y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, pero eso ya era cantar victoria antes de tiempo, esa paz no podía durar demasiado. Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo que Rukia subiera rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigiera al lugar de los hechos, el cuarto del pelinaranja. Al entrar no pudo creer lo que vio, la ventana rota, Ichigo sentado en el suelo mirando impactado a algo o mejor dicho a alguien, y ese alguien besandose con… ¿Kon?

- Nee san creo que debes afeitarte, tienes unos pelitos en la barbilla- exclamó el peluche, frotando su cara con la de la otra persona y con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

- Oye Kon, yo estoy aquí- avisó Rukia, desde el marco de la puerta, con una gotita en la nuca. En ese momento, el pequeño peluche abrió los ojos y se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa, efectivamente no había besado a Rukia, pero si había besado a Renji. El pelirrojo tenía una gran vena en la frente a punto de explotar, más sus puños estaban listos para utilizarse.

Ustedes se preguntarán como sucedió todo esto. Pues bien, volvamos a donde Ichigo descubrió que la paz existía. En ese momento la ventana fue traspasada por una figura pelirroja, más exactamente Renji.

- Oye Idiota, ¿como te atreves a enseñarle a tu hermana insultos hacia mi?, mira que decirme "raro", eso solo se lo puedes haber enseñado tú- exclamó el pelirrojo estampando a Ichigo contra la pared.

- Cálmate, idiota, yo no le enseñe nada, y si te insultó es porque tu le habrás dado esa impresión tuya- se defendió el peliaranja cayendo sentado al suelo.

Entonces Renji sintió ruidos en el interior del armario, pensando que se trataba de Rukia lo abrió y ¡oh sorpresa!, no era la morena shinigami la que se encontraba ahí dentro, sino un pequeño peluche que, todo lo contrario a Renji, pensaba que Rukia venía a rescatarlo de su encierro, más ya era tarde y sin fijarse antes en su libertador saltó sin previo aviso a la cara de Renji con la meta fijada de besar a su Nee san.

Así fue como sucedieron las cosas y como llegaron a ese punto.

- Solo para quejarte sobre Karín, ¿para eso has venido solamente?- exclamó Ichigo cuando ya todos se encontraban sentados y tranquilos después de ese pequeño pero embarazoso incidente.

- No, vine para que me explicaran con lujo de detalle lo sucedido. ¿Cómo es que tu hermana se encuentra en La Sociedad de Almas, y cuál es el motivo?- expresó el pelirrojo mirando hacia Rukia e Ichigo.

- Es una larga historia pero te la voy a contar para que nos tengas al tanto de las novedades que se presenten, ya que no creo que Toushiro nos avise de todo lo que esté sucediendo, y Karín no puede traspasar la barrera así como así, a su antojo, solo para venir a visitarnos.

Lo peor de todo es que les invente una historia a Yuzu y a mi padre pero no se cuanto tiempo podrá perdurar la mentira- exclamó Ichigo con el seño fruncido, notándose así su preocupación.

-Ya veo, pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿que ha ocurrido?- demandó Renji.

En otro sitio totalmente apartado de La Sociedad de Almas y la casa de Ichigo.

- Muy bien, ¿qué novedades tienes para mi?- exclamó Aizen mirando a su "mensajero"

- Todo está saliendo a la perfección, señor. Al parecer el capitán de la décima entrenará a la chiquilla- expresó el joven mirando al suelo para no mirar a su superior a los ojos.

- Perfecto. El ataque vendrá por donde menos se lo esperan- su sonrisa siempre arrogante se hizo presente en su rostro.

En La Sociedad de Almas, Karín se encontraba acostada mirando hacia el techo blanco de su cuarto, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz, del susto, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- El teniente Sasakibe me aviso que te encontrabas aquí, luego de una larga vuelta- contó el peliblanco apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Toushiro me asustaste- reprochó la morena menor con el seño fruncido, pero luego lo relajó un poco- si, vino a verme para fijarse si había encontrado mi cuarto o me había perdido- exclamó la chica con fastidio, acordándose del pequeño sermón recibido por el teniente.

- Yo solo vine para avisarte que mañana debes estar a las seis de la mañana levantada- exclamó seriamente el peliblanco confundiendo a la morena menor.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó, mirándolo, tratando de encontrar así su respuesta, pero como si de una pared se tratase, Hitsugaya era indescifrable.

- Mañana comienza tu entrenamiento como shinigami, y yo seré tu sensei- los ojos de Karín se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras que la mirada de Toushiro se mantenía fría pero firme clavada en la de su, ahora, aprendiz.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ¿cómo están? Perdón por el atraso, pero ayer no pude publicar porque Fanfiction no me dejaba iniciar sesión **T.T. **Trate y trate pero no podía y recien, hasta ahora,pude y acá por fin llegó el noveno capítulo de esta historia **n_n.**

Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos con esta historia y el hecho de tener más de 30 reviews me hace muy feliz. Por eso les quiero dedicar esta historia a todos los que siguen esta historia hasta este momento:

**-Sakuritah-**Te doy la bienvenida y no entendí lo que me quisiste poner con esos signos **:P**,muchas gracias por leer. **n_n**.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**: Me encanta recibir tu apoyo en cada comentario que recibo de tu parte. Es un honor para mí que sientas muchas ganas de leer mi fic, y te deseo que te vaya muy bien en tus trabajos que dejaste por mi culpa, jaja **XD.**

**sokwha18**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea de que Toushiro sea el sensei que Karín. Lamento decirte que no voy a poder publicar en las mañanas porque yo en la mañana tengo que ir a clases, por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible de publicar los lunes apenas vuelva del colegio. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic **n_n.**

**plna**: Te doy la bienvenida y me encanta que te haya interesado mi historia.

**kaede0621**: Perdón por no haber publicado en la otra página, pero es que no vi comentarios y pensé que ya no les gustaba mi historia **T.T. **Igualmente ya subí el capítulo 8 en la otra página y si me llegan comentarios subo el otro **n_n. **¡Gracias por seguirme!

**Sofys**: Si, es verdad, me parece que es demasiado a las 6 de la mañana pero es el horario que me pareció ir con la forma de ser de Toushiro **XD**, es tan estricto que no vi otro horario mejor, jaja. Gracias por leer **n_n.**

**Kirara11**: Te doy la bienvenida y gracias por darme esos consejos, son muy útiles para mi crecimiento en esto de la escritura de fics. Por supuesto HitsuKarin 4ever, jaja.

Bueno ahora los dejo leer y no les quito más tiempo **n_n. ¡**Nos leemos!...

**Capítulo 9:** Entrenamiento peligroso

Todavía se encontraban Karín y Toushiro en el cuarto.

- Enserio tú serás mi sensei- exclamó Karín todavía impactada por la noticia.

- Yo nunca miento Kurosaki- rebatió el peliblanco mirando seriamente a la morena menor.

- ¿Por qué me vuelves a llamar por mi apellido?- reclamó Karín con una mirada entre triste y enojada.

- Porque eres mi aprendiz y se debe mantener la distancia correcta, y a decir verdad nunca tendría que haberme tomado esa confianza contigo- confesó el pequeño shinigami mirando hacia otra dirección tratando de evitar la mirada entristecida de la chica.

- Está bien has lo que quieras- exclamó con rabia la chica dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda al peliblanco, quien la miró sorprendido, más no dijo ni una palabra- ya te puedes ir, creo que ya me has dicho todo, ¿no es así? Hitsugaya taichou- habló la chica con vos ronca, por su lado, el pequeño capitán sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, nunca se imaginó que el ser tratado tan fríamente por Karín le iba a doler tanto.

- Si, tienes razón, me retiro, mañana a las 6 de la mañana quiero que estés lista Kurosaki- su seño era el de siempre, pero mientras decía esas palabras sus manos se convertían en puños que se contraían del dolor por la manera en que le había hablado la morena al frente.

- Ya vete- exclamó la chica sin poder resistir oírlo más, y así el peliblanco se fue como llegó, desapareciendo en un segundo.

Karín se acostó y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, esa noche volvió a tener el mismo sueño de la otra vez, Hitsugaya era absorbido por la tierra gracias al ataque de un extraño que se encontraba detrás de él. Con ese sueño la chica dio un brinco en la cama, y como si hubiese sido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era la hora de prepararse para su entrenamiento.

Caminando por los pasillos del Seretei, se encontraba el pelirrojo recordando lo hablado el día anterior con Ichigo y Rukia:

_- ¿Entonces tu hermana es una shinigami?- exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo._

_- Así es, todo por culpa de un Hollow, se vio en la necesidad de defenderse- contestó el pelinaranja, con el seño fruncido._

_- En el momento en que el capitán Hitsugaya había sido atacado, ella liberó todo su poder, y así fue como obtuvo su Zampakutou- contó la morena mayor, mirando el suelo._

_- Además Toushiro nos contó que Aizen esta detrás de todas las personas con alto riatsu, según él su punto de ataque es mi familia, y la única en mi familia con un alto riatsu es mi hermana Karín- su seño cada vez se agravaba más y sus manos comenzaban a contraerse en puños. Rukia al ver esto colocó su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja y luego fijo su mirada en la del pelirrojo._

_- Renji, por favor, mantennos al tanto de lo que ocurra en La sociedad de Almas- pidió la morena manteniendo su mirada en la de Renji._

_- Hi- exclamó sin decir ni una palabra más._

Luego de pensar un rato soltó un suspiro y recordó su meta principal y el por qué estaba tan temprano levantado.

- ¡Oh no! Si no le llevo estos papeles rápido a mi capitán me mata- en ese momento imaginó al capitán Kuchiki con su mirada fría y su Zampakutou lista para atacarlo- ¡ahh! ¡No me mate taichou!- se vio una nuve de humo en donde anteriormente se encontraba el pelirrojo_._

Ya lista, en su habitación, se encontraba Karín meditando su pesadilla, más una vos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás lista Kurosaki?- habló el pequeño capitán en su habitual posición, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

- Oye, Toushiro, esto se te está haciendo costumbre, ¿acaso te gusta asustarme?- recriminó la morena sin darse cuenta de que lo había llamado nuevamente por su nombre, provocando en el pequeño capitán una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que Karín no pasó desapercibida- ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?- exclamó confundida la morena menor.

- Nada, solo sígueme- avisó el peliblanco saliendo por la puerta y provocando una mueca de disgusto en la morena menor.

- Oye, dime de que te ríes, Toushiro- soltó molesta.

- De que nuevamente me llamaste por mi nombre, ¿no era Hitsugaya Taichou hasta ayer?- esto produjo un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en la morena y tratando de recuperar su dignidad le rebatió.

- Es que… es que no te mereces mi respeto entonces te trato como un igual, es solo eso- soltó la chica con el seño fruncido y bajando la mirada para no verle la espalda al peliblanco, odiaba que le dieran la espalda, pero en este caso le dolía viniendo tal gesto del peliblanco. Pero en ese momento el pequeño se detuvo y sin darse cuenta Karín choco con él, y mirándolo confundida escucho unas palabras provenir del peliblanco.

- En todo caso, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre- declaró el pequeño capitán todavía dándole la espalda a la chica y con esa misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia, por su parte, Karín estaba de piedra, mientras que una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios; el pequeño shinigami volvió a hablar- date prisa que hay mucho que practicar- volviendo a retomar su camino sin dedicarle una sola mirada a la chica, esta última trataba de volver en si luego de escuchar tal confesión, mientras el peliblanco se perdía en la distancia, Karín se dio cuenta de que Toushiro ya no estaba a su lado.

- ¡Espérame Toushiro no baka! - gritó enojada y corrió furiosa al encuentro del peliblanco.

Una sombra había presenciado todo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- No, Hitsugaya taichou, no debe involucrarse de esa forma con una humana, si el capitán Yamamoto se enterara- susurro negando con la cabeza en señal de burla, y así desapareció de repente.

En un lugar descampado se encontraban Toushiro y Karín listos para proseguir con la explicación del entrenamiento.

- Este será tu lugar de entrenamiento, kurosaki- habló seriamente el peliblanco.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi apellido, tengo nombre ¿sabes?- protestó la morena enojada, porque ya era demasiado, no aceptaba que Toushiro utilizara esa forma fría de llamarla.

- Muy bien, Kurosaki, paso a explicarte el entrenamiento- habló nuevamente el peliblanco sin darle la mínima atención a la morena menor.

- ¡Maldito Toushiro!- gritó furiosa la chica y con el puño listo para ser utilizado, pero la chica decidió contrarrestar el "ataque", según ella, del peliblanco- hay que ver que mal se comportan los chicos de primaria estos días- soltó la morena de espaldas, con una sonrisa diabólica, mirando de reojo al susodicho y hablando lo bastante audible para un ya cabreado capitán.

- ¡A quién le dices enano de kinder!- esta vez el pequeño capitán estaba realmente enojado, y hasta había cambiado totalmente la frase que había usado la morena contra él, mas esta última solo le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos- mira Kurosaki, aquí lo único que interesa es tu entrenamiento y no la forma en que debo referirme a ti, ¿está claro?- exclamó serenándose el pequeño capitán, y haciendo que la morena se diese vuelta, todavía, un poco cabreada.

- Ya no me importa, solo dime el entrenamiento y empiezo con él- soltó la chica de repente.

- No, solo te diré el procedimiento y tu eliges si quieres llevarlo a cabo o te vas directo al Mundo humano- exclamó seriamente el peliblanco, descolocando a Karín completamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- susurró un poco contrariada.

- Mira, el entrenamiento consiste en meditar y llegar a conocer el nombre de tu Zampakutou, para llegar a ese término debes sentirte en la verdadera necesidad de comunicarte con ella, por lo que vas a estar encerrada en un campo de hielo hecho con mi Hiorinmaru- Karín escuchaba, tensándose cada vez más a cada nueva palabra que emitía el peliblanco- una persona como tú sobrevive solo tres días expuesto a un frío de tal magnitud por lo que si no logras saber el nombre de tu Zampakutou en menos de ese limite de tiempo…- en ese momento Toushiro formó dos puños que se contraían cada vez más haciendo que Karín se asustase- morirás…


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¡Kyaaa! estoy emocionada **=3, **ya llegamos al capítulo 10 y todo es gracias a ustedes. Nunca, pensé llegar tan lejos **XD**,la verdad es que son los mejores al seguir mi historia. Ya ahora paso a responderles a sus reviews:

**-Sakuritah-**: ¡Gracias por leer!

Toushiro trata así a Karín por su forma de ser, es tan orgulloso que no puede demostrar tan fácilmente sus sentimientos, pero en realidad no es tan malo **n_nU**. Espero que te guste este capítulo

**Sofys**: ¡Gracias por leer!

Yo tampoco quiero que Karín muera pero todos tienen que pasar por momentos difíciles y este es el momento de Karín para meditar qué es lo que quiere para ella, es un momento muy difícil en que tiene que darse cuenta si hizo bien en ir a La Sociedad de Almas u.u.

Eso de que "Enano de kinder" te hizo acordar a Edward de Full Metal Alchemist, es porque leí por ahí que Toushiro tiene la misma voz que Edward y que también tiene esa mala costumbre de torcer los insultos como lo hace Ed.

**sokwha18**: ¡Gracias por leer!

Te deseo todo lo mejor en tu comienzo de clases. Me encanta que compartas la historia con tus amigas y deciles que, si quieren, pueden pasarse por aquí para dejar sus comentarios. Besos y cuidate mucho.

**AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: **¡Gracias por leer!

No te preocupes por haberte tardado en leer el capítulo anterior, yo se que todos tienen sus cosas y no les puedo pedir que las dejen solo por leer mi fic, tampoco es la gran cosa, jaja.

A mi también me encanta Toushiro con su faceta seria, es tan tierno **XD. **Y sobre lo del que esta espiando**, **eso lo descubrirás mas adelante, muajajaja, **XD, **(otra vez estoy delirando ¬¬).

Ya leí el primer capítulo de tu fic y me encantó, te deje un review y todo, jaja.

Bueno espero que disfruten de este capi y se los dedico a ustedes que me dejaron esos reviews tan lindos **n_n. **Sin más que decir, a leer…

**Capítulo 10****: **¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Karín se encontraba helada en su posición, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, ella sabía que el entrenamiento podía llegar a ser muy duro pero no se imaginaba que hasta podría llegar a morir en él.

- Tú decides, Kurosaki- exclamó lentamente el peliblanco esperando una respuesta negativa con respecto a cumplir con el entrenamiento, y en el fondo, él pedía que la chica se rindiera, no podía explicar con palabras el miedo que sentía al pensar que esa expectativa de muerte se cumpliera.

- Muy bien, lo haré- exclamó decidida. Toushiro bajo la mirada y su cara se oscureció, sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, pero él sabía que la decisión dependía de Karín.

- Muy bien, mañana a las 6 horas te espero aquí mismo para comenzar con el entrenamiento- avisó el peliblanco, mirando fijamente a la chica, tratando de disimular su miedo, pero Karín noto algo distinto en los ojos de Toushiro, su mirada era oscura e insegura.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- exclamó Toushiro mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

- Perdón, es que los vi ocupados y no quería interrumpirlos- en eso, de entre los arbustos, apareció Kaitsu Ren, apenado por haber escuchado la conversación, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres?- demandó el peliblanco, mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Es que Rangiku fukutaichou, requiere de su presencia, Hitsugaya taichou- habló obedientemente el joven, bajando la mirada.

- Está bien. Kurosaki, acuérdate, mañana a las 6 a.m.- acordó el pequeño capitán empezando su recorrido hacia el ala del escuadrón diez.

- Si, Toushiro, ya entendí la primera vez que me lo dijiste- exclamó con el puño en alto, mientras que el pequeño capitán levantaba la mano saludando con el dorso, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la chica, sin detener su caminata.

- Eh, disculpa…- comenzó a hablar Ren pero no pudo continuar.

- ¿Qué quieres?- gritó todavía enojada la chica haciendo que el joven cayera de espaldas y se cubriera con el brazo, tratando de "protegerse del peligro".

- Nada, ¡no me comas, por favor! Prometo que seré buen chico- pidió aterrado el joven, mientras que Karín lo miraba con una ceja levantada y con un tic en el ojo, preguntándose, si en verdad se veía tan aterradora como para que el joven, al frente, se aterrara tanto.

- eh, perdón, no quise hablarte de esa forma- tratando de calmar al chico y riendo nerviosa con una gota en la nuca.

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, Hitsugaya suspiró pesadamente, estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía como actuar ante este nuevo reto que se le presentaba, algo muy inusual en él, ya que siempre actuaba con la mente fría y sin meter en cada misión ni una pizca de algún sentimiento que pudiera arruinar alguna orden proveniente del capitán Yamamoto, como en este caso lo era la misión de entrenar a Karín. Ahora era muy distinto, en este caso estaba en riesgo la vida de Karín, y se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué debía hacer?

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió de repente y detrás de esta apareció una voluptuosa mujer.

- ¿Taichou? ¿Que hacía ahí detrás de la puerta?- preguntó Rangiku al verlo más serio de lo normal.

- Es solo que estaba pensando. ¿Para que me necesitabas, Matsumoto?- desvió el tema el pequeño capitán tratando de que sus pensamientos no fuesen descubiertos.

- ¿Cómo supo que lo necesitaba, taichou?- preguntó nuevamente la mujer, pero esta vez sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Si tú me mandaste llamar Matsumoto- exclamó irritado el pequeño capitán.

- ¿Yo? Pues debe haber sido con la mente porque yo no avise a nadie que lo mande a llamar- aclaró Rangiku con un dedo en el mentón en señal de meditación, eso dejó confundido al capitán, pero cuando iba a reclamar, la mujer lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo entrar a la fuerza a la oficina- pues no importa cómo se enteró, pero mire taichou, le hice todo los informes que me pidió, le preparé el café que me había pedido ayer por la noche y hasta le lave su pijama de ositos que tanto le gusta- exclamó emocionada Rangiku esperando una felicitación por parte del pequeño, pero lo que vio la puso tensa, delante de la puerta se encontraba un capitán no muy contento por los trabajos cumplidos por parte de su teniente ya que gritó por todo el Seretei, más o menos, algo muy privado para él.

En el onceavo escuadrón se encontraba Yachiru viendo una revista del mundo humano que le había regalado Rukia, en eso siente a Rangiku gritar ya saben que…

- Jiji, Toushiro chan usa pijama de ositos, esto lo tiene que saber Ken chan, jiji, le voy a decir que quiero que él también use pijama de ositos, ¡se verá adorable!- exclamó la pequeña pelirrosa emocionada corriendo a contarle su idea a su Taichou.

Volviendo con un peliblanco cubierto por un aura de vergüenza y deseando la muerte de la teniente enfrente.

- Taicho bonito, no se enoje, yo solo lo hice para complacerlo, no fue mi intención publicar su secretito- murmuró nerviosa la voluptuosa mujer, mientras que Hitsugaya trataba de controlarse masajeándose las sienes, encontrándose ya sentado en su asiento de capitán, al pasar por el costado de la mujer se había controlado terriblemente de no usar a Hiorinmaru y por fortuna para Rangiku, lo había logrado- mire no se enoje, ahora voy a salir con Yoruichi, me comentó de una liquidación en una tienda de ropa del mundo humano, le prometo que cuando vuelva le compro muchas leches para que crezca mucho, ¿si?- ¿ustedes creen que eso lo hizo feliz?, pues acertaron, no estaba nada contento, pero antes de que Toushiro moviese un dedo, Rangiku ya había desaparecido, más el pequeño capitán debía hacerse escuchar.

- ¡MATSUMOTO!- créanme, eso si se escucho por todo el Seretei y me atrevo a decir que el Rukongai no pasa por alto.

En el campo de entrenamiento todavía se encontraban Karín y Ren. Luego de ese susto que se llevó el joven, habían podido entablar una conversación tranquila.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención escuchar la conversación entre el capitán y tú- se disculpó el joven mirando fijamente el suelo.

- No te preocupes, y bueno…- no siguió, porque al observarlo bien, vio que se había lastimado el brazo izquierdo- oye te lastimaste, siéntate que reviso la herida- dijo rápidamente Karín forzando a que el chico se sentara.

- Oh, esta herida, no te preocupes, estoy bien…- comenzó, pero no pudo continuar al ser arrastrado, más o menos, a que se sentase.

- Déjame revisarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer al haberte asustado así, después de todo fue por mi culpa que te caíste- exclamó Karín revisando atentamente la herida- no es profunda pero se podría infectar, es mejor que la cubra con algo- acto seguido diviso un árbol y cortó una hoja luego la colocó encima de la herida y por último sujeto la hoja al brazo con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, atándolo alrededor del brazo.

- Tu pañuelo…- comenzó él chico, pero como era costumbre, Karín lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, está limpio- el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

- No era por eso, es que es tuyo y se va a manchar- explicó Ren avergonzado y sonrojado.

- Ah, no importa, igual no me gustaba- aclaró la morena como si nada, en cambió Ren comenzó a reír nervioso, con una mueca por sonrisa y una gota en la nuca.

- Jeje, está bien, jeje- Ren comenzó a observar atentamente a Karín y sus pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar.

"_¿Por qué se preocupará tanto por un completo extraño?, si apenas me vio una vez, y la herida no era tan grave como para atenderla rápidamente. No lo entiendo pero esta chica tiene algo que me sorprende y me llama la atención, ¿Qué será?"._

- Oye, ¿es que acaso tienes fiebre?- comenzó a hablar la morena sacando al joven de sus pensamientos- es que estás rojo, ¿acaso los shinigamis pueden tener fiebre como los humanos?- se preguntaba para si misma la morena, mientras que de repente Ren se levantó dejando a la morena confundida.

- Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir- y sin más el joven se comenzó a alejar dejando a Karín sin palabras y congelada en el lugar donde Ren la había dejado.

Por otro lado Ren caminaba acelerado por los pasillos del Seretei:

"_¿Por qué me puse colorado? ¿Qué me está pasando? Será mejor que no me involucre más con ella, sí, eso es lo mejor"_

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que delante de él venía otra persona y sin querer chocó con ella.

- Los siento, venía pensando y no me fije…- comenzó a disculparse, agachándose y sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado, pero sin más la persona siguió su camino sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, Ren al darse vuelta y observarla bien lo único que pudo ver fue que llevaba ropa anaranjada y pantalones negros, ya que justo iba doblando hacia otro pasillo- ¿quién sería?


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Yo estoy feliz porque aquí estoy con el capítulo 11 **n_n**, y sufriendo porque el miércoles empiezo las clases **T.T. **Pero bueno, no me puedo quejar porque tuve unas muy buenas vacaciones **n_n.**

Bueno ahora paso a responderles a mis seguidores **XD**:

**Sofys:** Si, Ren se está dando cuenta que está naciendo en él un nuevo sentimiento por Karín, pero todavía no sabe qué sentimiento es, pero tampoco está dispuesto a descubrirlo.

No te preocupes por las vergüenzas que yo soy la reina en ese tema, jaja. Me encantó saber que te reíste mucho con el capítulo anterior porque ese era el objetivo **n_n. **Besos y cuidate **=3**

**annie-sama:** Te doy la bienvenida. Gracias por leer y me parece genial que te halla gustado el fic. Cuidate **n_n**.

**sokwha18:** Que lindo que mi fic te halla animado tu semana, y por el cole no te preocupes que con tus amigas lo vas a pasar muy bien y vas a ver que el año se te va a pasar volando **n_n**.

¡Yo también quiero ver Hitsu en pijama de ositos! **n//n, **¡es tan lindo!, jaja. Besos y cuidate mucho **n_n**.

**AC Akasuna: **¡Que bueno que te halla gustado el capi! **n_n**, en fin como siempre te digo, **XD.**

Uhh, que lastima lo de tu laptop, eso es lo que pasa cuando está toda la historia en la compu, pero espero que nunca me pase porque entro en un ataque de pánico, jaja. No te preocupes que yo espero lo que sea necesario para seguir leyendo **=3. **Cuidate mucho, ¡besos!

**Capítulo 11:** Confío en ti

Ya en su habitación Karín no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Toushiro.

"_-Mira, el entrenamiento consiste en meditar y llegar a conocer el nombre de tu Zampakutou, para llegar a ese término debes sentirte en la verdadera necesidad de comunicarte con ella, por lo que vas a estar encerrada en un campo de hielo hecho con mi Hiorinmaru- Karín escuchaba, tensándose cada vez más a cada nueva palabra que emitía el peliblanco- una persona como tú sobrevive solo tres días expuesto a un frío de tal magnitud por lo que si no logras saber el nombre de tu Zampakutou en menos de ese limite de tiempo…- en ese momento Toushiro formó dos puños que se contraían cada vez más haciendo que Karín se asustase- morirás…"_

Se sentía confundida, ella había decidido que cumpliría con el entrenamiento sin importar el resultado, no sabía cómo había llegado a tener tanta seguridad al responderle así a Toushiro.

"_-Tú decides, Kurosaki- exclamó lentamente el peliblanco esperando una respuesta negativa con respecto a cumplir con el entrenamiento, y en el fondo, él pedía que la chica se rindiera, no podía explicar con palabras el miedo que sentía al pensar que esa expectativa de muerte se cumpliera._

_- Muy bien, lo haré- exclamó decidida. Toushiro bajo la mirada y su cara se oscureció, sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, pero él sabía que la decisión dependía de Karín."_

Esa respuesta había salido desde lo profundo de su corazón y en ese momento el valor había hecho acto de presencia, pero no logaba entender de dónde había salido ese valor.

- Lo único que se es que confío plenamente en Toushiro, y se que todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?- susurró la chica para si misma sin dejar de rememorar cada palabra dicha por el pequeño capitán, pero lo que quedaron grabados en su mente fueron los ojos del peliblanco al conocer su respuesta, estaban tan llenos de inseguridad y miedo- Toushiro, ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?

En la oficina del décimo escuadrón se encontraba un pequeño capitán, su seño fruncido denotaba inseguridad y también daba a entender que estaba pensando profundamente en algo que lo preocupaba.

- Rayos, ¿Qué demonios me sucede?, yo no soy así, yo hago las cosas con frialdad, y nunca pongo mis sentimientos en todo esto- se recriminaba el peliblanco a si mismo, hablando en vos alta- mi deber es entrenar a Kurosaki y lo que siento por ella no debe ser motivo para no llevar a cabo mi misión. ¿Pero qué es lo que siento por ella? ¡Maldición, estoy actuando como un verdadero idiota!- su cabeza estaba hecha un nido de pensamientos revueltos, y debía ordenarlos rápidamente porque una guerra se estaba acercando y sus sentimientos no debían tener cabida en todo esto, ¿o si?

En el mundo Humano una pelinaranja, llegada recién de La Sociedad de Almas, caminaba enojada por las calles de Karakura.

- Esa Yoruichi, mira que dejarme plantada- reclamaba la voluptusa mujer recorriendo todas las tiendas que veía.

"_-Discúlpame Rangiku pero debo hacer algo aquí primero, luego te alcanzo"_

- Nada es más importante que ir de compras- seguía bufando Rangiku. Pero menos mal que me fui rápido del despacho de mi taichou, porque si no, no la estuviese contando en este momento- suspiraba la pelinaranja.

Al parar en una tienda se sorprendió al ver dentro de ella a Rukia, y con cara aburrida la acompañaba el shinigami sustituto cargando una bolsas.

- ¿Kurosaki kun cargando bolsas?, esto hay que verlo, jiji- se burlaba la pelinaranja entrando al negocio de ropa que convenientemente estaba en liquidación- Rukia chan, Kurosaki kun, ¡tanto tiempo!- saludó la voluptuosa mujer, sorprendiendo así a los nombrados.

- Rangiku san, ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó la morena sorprendida.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Rukia?, ¿Qué crees que haría Rangiku en una tienda de ropa y con más de 10 bolsas en la mano- habló con ironía el pelinaranja y con cara de fastidio le dirigió la mirada a la pelinaranja.

- Ya se- dijo rukia haciendo que los dos presentes la miraran inmediatamente- estás en una misión espía- Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y Rangiku tenía una gran gota en la nuca.

- Jeje, algo así- dijo Rangiku rascándose la mejilla.

- Oye, hablando enserio, ¿sabes algo de mi hermana?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto con una mirada preocupada.

- Si, de hecho mañana empieza su entrenamiento para manejar su Zampakutou, y su maestro es mi taichou- contó la pelinaranja de repente y sin anestesia, dejando a los dos al frente de piedra.

- ¿Hitsugaya Taichou entrenará a Karín?- pregunto todavía sorprendida la morena viendo que Ichigo no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Entonces es por eso que Yoruichi no ha venido aún con noticias, debe haberse quedado más tiempo para vigilar el entrenamiento- habló el pelinaranja dejando a Rangiku sin palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki kun?- logró articular la voluptuosa mujer.

- Ah, claro, tú no lo sabes, pues verás- comenzó Rukia a contarle.

Ya de noche Karín seguía pensando en lo ocurrido pero en ese momento la puerta sonó, y sin más la morena acudió a abrir la puerta, más se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ren detrás de esta.

- Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Karín al ver que Ren no articulaba palabra alguna.

- Eh, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente el joven no pudiendo mencionar otra cosa.

- Claro, creo-exclamó Karín sin entender el comportamiento del joven que sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la habitación observando cada detalle como si fuese la primera vez que visitaba una habitación en La sociedad de Almas, ya que su trabajo en el cuarto escuadrón consistía en hacer la limpieza, además de atender a los heridos en batallas- ¿A que se debe tu visita?- preguntó Karín sentándose en su cama.

- Ah si, es que vine a cambiar las sábanas y a ver si necesitabas algo, es que cada dos noches se hace el cambio de sábanas y esta vez me tocó a mi- exclamó, tímidamente, Ren.

- Ah, pues adelante- se hizo a un lado la chica para dejar al joven hacer su trabajo. El chico por su parte comenzó con su deber y no pudo evitar decirle algo, que tenía clavado en la garganta desde la tarde, a Karín.

- Te admiro al decidir seguir con el entrenamiento, después de haberte enterado de que podías morir en él- habló calmadamente Ren sin mirar en ningún momento a la morena y sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Esta confesión descolocó por completo a Karín quien lo miro con los ojos abiertos y no pudo evitar mirar hacia otra dirección, para evitar la mirada de Ren que al terminar su trabajo se dio la vuelta mirando atentamente a la morena.

- Pues muchas gracias. Ya terminaste ¿verdad?- consultó la chica para desviar la conversación.

- Eh, creo que sí. Ah espera, toma, muchas gracias por prestármelo- agradeció Ren devolviéndole a la morena el pañuelo ya lavado, que le había brindado en la mañana para cubrir su herida.

- Deja, quédatelo, no lo necesito- aclaró la morena abriendo la puerta de la habitación- si ya terminaste creo que es mejor que te vallas, quiero estar sola- Ren solo asintió y salió obedientemente, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para despedirse, Karín le cerró la puerta en la cara sin dejarlo siquiera pronunciar una sílaba, más no le quedó otra que irse caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Al doblar en una esquina se apoyó en la pared.

- Esto se me está yendo de las manos, no tendría que haber ido a su habitación, soy un idiota, creo que tendré que dejar todo esto, de una vez por todas- pero no pudo continuar con su monólogo al notar una presencia que lo vigilaba. Al darse la vuelta no vio a nadie pero divisó una huella marcada en el piso y sobre esta un cabello negro.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Aiiiiii! ¿Cómo están? Yo emocionada, este capítulo es mi favorito, empiezan las revelaciones y los momentos más importantes para llegar al desenlace de la historia.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Sofys:** Solo te puedo decir que las respuestas a tus preguntas están en este capítulo, pero si tenés alguna duda solo hacémelo saber y en el próximo capi te contesto. Besos **=3**

**-Sakuritah-: **llegó el gran momento del entrenamiento, así que ya vas a ver como reacciona nuestro shiro chan mientras todo transcurre, espero que te guste el capi. Cuidate mucho **n_n**

**AC Akasuna: **Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Por otro lado me estoy muiendo por leer la conti de tu historia. Besos y cuidate mucho **=3**

Bueno a ellas les dedico este capi y al fin los dejo leer. Nos leemos **n_n**

**Capítulo 12****: **Confesiones. El entrenamiento da comienzo

Ren quedó confundido al descubrir esa huella de barro y ese pelo negro, la huella del pie no era muy grande, ¿pero quién podría haberlo visto?

En un árbol cercano una sombra estaba observando al joven.

- Maldita sea, que descuidado soy, mira que dejar una huella, lo mejor será ir a avisar rápidamente lo que está sucediendo.

Al día siguiente Karín ya se encontraba lista en su habitación y todavía faltaba media hora para encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento con Toushiro. Ese sueño extraño volvió a hacerse presente esa noche, Toushiro era arrastrado por un extraño a hundirse en el piso como si se tratase de arena movediza. Totalmente confundida se acostó en su cama, de lado y cerrando sus ojos.

De la nada alguien apareció en su cuarto y Karín lo pudo sentir, no había utilizado la puerta, sino que había parecido con un shumpo, más decidió hacerse la dormida. Por otro lado el extraño se creyó la actuación.

- Sólo espero no arrepentirme cuando te vea congelada en ese campo, no me lo perdonaría si te ocurriese algo, ya que eres muy importante para mi Karín- susurró la sombra, más cuando Karín escucho la vos abrió los ojos impresionada y solo atinó a decir el nombre de la persona en sus pensamientos.

_- Toushiro-_ exclamó la chica para sus adentros, sin poder creer lo que había escuchando, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver al peliblanco este ya se había ido.

- Toushiro, ¿soy importante para ti?- susurró la chica con la cabeza gacha y procesando lo que había escuchado.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba el peliblanco meditando lo que había susurrado para si mismo en la habitación de la morena.

- Si, Karín es muy importante para mi, y nunca voy a permitir que le suceda algo, ya se que es mi deber entrenarla, pero si veo que su vida está en peligro no voy a dudar en dejar todo por ella- se aclaró a si mismo el pequeño capitán, mirando la palma de su mano y en el proceso transformándola en un puño.

Entre los arbustos Ren escuchó todo y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, más solo atinó a salir corriendo de allí sin que el peliblanco se enterara de su presencia.

Caminando hacia él, se acercaba la morena cabizbaja y a paso lento. El peliblanco solo se levantó y la observó confundido más habló con su habitual frialdad para que la chica no descubriese sus sentimientos.

- ¿Estás preparada, Kurosaki?- preguntó el peliblanco mirándola con su habitual seriedad, por supuesto fingida. Allí volvía el Kurosaki, pero si en la habitación la había llamado Karín, la morena no entendía absolutamente nada y su cabeza a esas alturas de la mañana no estaba para ser explotada al máximo con esa cantidad de revelaciones y a la vez incógnitas que el peliblanco le estaba presentando sin anestesia. Más al igual que el pequeño capitán ella decidió actuar su habitual papel y no revelar su confusión.

- Si, empecemos de una vez, ¿quiéres?- exclamó mirando hacía otra dirección para no mirar al peliblanco directamente a los ojos.

- Está bien, ponte allí sentada y cruzando tus piernas, en fin en posición de meditación- declaró el pequeño capitán.

- ¿Qué, también tengo que levantar mis brazos a los costados y decir "ommm"?- se burló la morena haciendo que el peliblanco pusiese los ojos en blanco.

- Solo has lo que te digo, Kurosaki- la morena iba a reclamar pero solo decidió dejarlo así, no estaba de ánimos para discutir, no después de lo que había escuchado, en su habitación, de los labios de Toushiro.

Luego de que Karín estuviese en posición, Toushiro realizó el shikai llamando al gran dragón de hielo.

- ¡Congela los cielos helados, HIORINMARU!- en ese momento el gran dragón hizo su aparición y comenzó a envolver a la morena haciendo un baile en círculos alrededor de ella. Todo iba sucediendo tan lento a los ojos de Toushiro, que sentía como si algo malo fuese a sucederle a la chica, más cuando estaba a punto de retractarse e indicarle a Hiorinmaru que se detuviese, la morena gritó para que el peliblanco la escuchara.

- ¡Tu también eres muy importante para mi, Toushiro!- el peliblanco se había quedado en blanco y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, si Karín le gritaba eso era porque lo había escuchado hablar en su habitación, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya estaba totalmente cubierta por hielo, pero se sorprendió aún más al descubrir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la morena, su mirada se oscureció y con el puño cerrado golpeó el hielo que cubría a la morena y agachando la mirada diciendo para si mismo:

- Nunca olvides que eres lo más importante para mi Karín, nunca lo olvides, y verás que volveremos a estar juntos nuevamente, solo espera- susurró el peliblanco para si mismo, quedándose en esa posición un buen rato.

Ya de noche, Ren caminaba por los pasillos del Seretei, su mente esta dando vueltas en lo que Toushiro había dicho esa mañana en el campo de entrenamiento y que él escucho perfectamente.

- Maldito Hitsugaya, ¿cómo te atreves a enamorarte de Karín? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, Karín no es nada mío y no tendría que enojarme por lo que el capitán sintiese por ella, ¿o es que acaso estoy enamorado de Karín?, no, eso no puede ser, pero ¿si es así?, no lo mejor va a ser terminar con todo esto de una vez y poner mis prioridades en marcha, todo esto debe seguir el ritmo correcto, por eso debo cumplir con mi misión- así fue como Ren llegó a una conclusión, y muy seguro de si mismo comenzó su recorrido hacía lo que al parecer era su nuevo objetivo.

En el mundo humano, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban a punto de irse a dormir, cuando alguien golpea a la ventana de la habitación del pelinaranja. Al observar bien, los dos no pudieron evitar decir el nombre del visitante al unísono.

- ¡Yoruichi!

Saliendo del despacho del capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba Rangiku, había decidido decirle a su capitán lo que le habían contado Rukia e Ichigo el día anterior.

"_- Al parecer el capitán Yamamoto detectó un riatsu extraño en el seretei pero para no levantar sospechas decidió pedirle a Urahara san, que le avisara a Yoruichi san que revisara la zona cuidadosamente y tratando de no llamar la atención. Si sus sospechas son correctas, los enemigos han comenzado el ataque- dijo Rukia seriamente dejando a Rangiku paralizada y sin palabras y para dejar a la pelinaranja sin palabras debía ser algo muy impresionante."_

- Debo avisarle de esto a mi taichou para que esté alerta, ¿pero dónde se habrá metido mi capitán?- exclamó preocupada la voluptuosa mujer. Ya había revisado la gran mayoría de la zona, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

En el campo de entrenamiento el peliblanco se encontraba recostado en un árbol, observado fijamente el campo de hielo en donde se encontraba Karín dormitando.

- No te preocupes, no pienso dejarte sola en ningún momento, si es necesario me quedaré aquí hasta que puedas salir de allí por tus propios medios y así sabré que ya conseguiste saber el nombre de tu Zampaktou, confío en ti Karín, conseguirás tu Shikai y Bankai como que me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro- exclamó el peliblanco sin dejar de observar el montículo de hielo.

Volviendo con la pelinaranja, todavía seguía buscando al capitán y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la sala donde se encontraba el comunicador que utilizaban para hablar entre el capitán Yamamoto y los shinigamis cuando estos últimos se encontraban en el mundo humano, el gran televisor que habían colocado en la casa de Orihime, cuando ella y su capitán se habían hospedado allí por un tiempo. Al acercarse para buscar allí escuchó voces dentro y no pudo evitar escuchar que no se trataba del capitán Yamamoto y de ninguno de los capitanes, sin dudarlo entreabrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y dentro descubrió a un shinigami, lo que vio en la pantalla la dejó helada, la cara de el gran traidor se dibujaba en esta, la cara de Aizen.

- Señor, creo que es momento de atacar, el capitán Hitsugaya está distraído con el entrenamiento de la humana, este es el mejor momento- habló el shinigami arrodillado delante de la pantalla y con la mirada gacha en señal de respeto.

- Muy bien, te felicito mi fiel servidor. Entonces estate preparado, muy pronto estaremos por allí. Ahora recuérdame tu nombre mi fiel servidor- exclamó Aizen y el shinigami levantando su mirada, exclamó orgulloso.

- Kaitsu Ren, señor, Kaitsu Ren a su servicio- habló Ren, mirando a Aizen, con cierto temor en los ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

¿Qué tal todos? Ya llegó el capítulo 13 y con él muchas más revelaciones. La verdad es que al parecer nadie se esperaba que Kaitsu Ren fuera el cómplice de Aizen y por lo que me escribieron así fue.

Bueno, paso a contestar reviews:

**sofys:** La verdad es que me alegra que no se hallan dado cuenta de que Ren era servidor de Aizen desde capítulos anteriores, ya que quería darle ese misterio a la historia y que recién en este punto se descubriera ese secreto. Como no estoy acostumbrada a hacer historias de misterio e incógnitas, me alegra haber podido lograrlo. Besos y que estés muy bien **n_n**

**hitsuyackie: **Te doy la bienvenida y me encanta que te interese mi historia. Que estés muy bien **n_n**

**-Sakuritah-:** Me encanta que se conecten con los personajes y que los traten como se merecen, todos me dicen que odian a Ren, pobrecito ya me dio pena **u_u**, pero creo que se merece el desprecio, jajaj.

Viste, por decir esas cosas de shiro chan casi te descubre Karín san, **XD, **jaja, por eso hay que vigilar que no esté ella cerca (Karín: ¿hey, no estás viendo que estoy aca? **¬_¬**) Ups ya me descubrió **T-T**. Bueno te mando saludos y que estés bien **n_n**

**annie-sama: **Sip Ren es malo, muy malo, requete malo, malisimo… Hm, creo que me pase, **u_uU. **Pero si no fuese así, esta historia no tendría sentido, jiji. Que estés genial **n_n**

**AC Akasuna:** A todos les cae mal Ren, y eso que es el único personaje creado por mi **T-T**, debo tratar de hacer personajes más buenos **n_nU**, jaja. Bueno espero que estés genial, nos leemos **n_n**

Y bueno sin mas que decir por el momento, los dejo leer (Karín: Al fin **¬_¬, **a vos si que te gusta hablar; Yo: ¿Todavía estás acá?, claro como estás de vacaciones, porque en este capi no salís, entonces venís a atosigarme a mi **u_uU; **Karín: ese es tu castigo, y mi paga la quiero igual, ¿entendido? **¬_¬**; Yo: si yo no pago , a partir de ahora sí, sino no me aprendo ni el shikai ni el bankai **¬_¬; **Yo: y ahora de dónde saco plata **T-T**)

**Capítulo 13:** Intruso

- Señor, creo que es momento de atacar, el capitán Hitsugaya está distraído con el entrenamiento de la humana, este es el mejor momento- habló el shinigami arrodillado delante de la pantalla y con la mirada gacha en señal de respeto.

- Muy bien, te felicito mi fiel servidor. Entonces estate preparado, muy pronto estaremos por allí. Ahora recuérdame tu nombre mi fiel servidor- exclamó Aizen y el shinigami levantando su mirada, exclamó orgulloso.

- Kaitsu Ren, señor, Kaitsu Ren a su servicio- habló Ren, mirando a Aizen, con cierto temor en los ojos.

En la entrada del salón todavía se encontraba la pelinaranja, impactada era una forma de describirla pero ese término no le llegaba ni a los talones a como realmente se encontraba en ese momento la teniente del escuadrón diez.

- ¿Pero quién es ese shinigami?, nunca lo había visto- susurró la mujer para si misma. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente al no saber cómo actuar en un momento como ese, y es que no había imaginado encontrarse con la imagen de Aizen y descubrir a uno de los suyos cometiendo traición, nuevamente, ya que Aizen y sus cómplices alguna vez habían formado parte de los trece escuadrones y los tres habían sido capitanes, nunca pensó que eso se fuese a repetir.

En ese momento en que había llegado a la conclusión de ir a buscar a su capitán para que actuaran de manera precavida y no actuar tan precipitadamente, una mano le tapó la boca y la otra la sujeto por la cintura y la arrastro a esconderse detrás de una pared.

En el mundo humano una chica se encontraba durmiendo muy "cómoda" con las piernas separadas, un brazo colgando fuera de la cama, el otro sobre su cabeza, y un globito se formaba en su nariz, estaba profundamente dormida que hasta soñaba y pronunciaba cosas incoherentes.

- Si, atún con flan, no mejor le agrego cebolla al flan en lugar de atún, si así es mejor, ¡que rico!- describía, lo que al parecer, era algo para comer, según ella, pero para una persona normal, eso era veneno o como mínimo un día en el baño te ganabas. Estaba tan feliz soñando cuando de repente el teléfono, en su mesita de luz sonó, la chica se levantó y dijo como si una idea se le hubiese venido a la mente gracias al sonido del teléfono.

- ya se, también le pondré helado y carne- luego se dio cuenta que el teléfono sonaba, somnolienta, lo levantó y escuchó la vos de la morena mayor.

- Buenas noches Inoue san, perdón por la hora- se disculpó la shinigami.

- ¿Kuchiki san? ¿Qué sucede que llamas a esta hora?- exclamó preocupada la pelinaranja pero no pudiendo evitar bostezar.

- Veo que te desperté, lo siento, pero es urgente y necesitaría que llames a Ishida san y a Chad san- habló con vos preocupada la morena.

- Claro, pero ¿de qué se trata?, ¿qué es lo urgente?- exclamó asustada la pelinaranja, al notarle la voz temblorosa a la morena.

- Yoruichi san nos contó…

Volviendo a La Sociedad de Almas. Rangiku había sido arrastrada a esconderse, detrás de una pared, por un extraño, pero la voz de esa persona le aclaró de quién se trataba.

- Lo siento Rangiku san, pero no nos podían descubrir hablando en la puerta de la sala- esa voz ronca alertó a la pelinaranja de que se trataba de, nada más ni nada menos, que Renji, él había sido quién la jaló a ese escondite.

- Abarai san, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que sucede ahí dentro?- le preguntó, con vos entrecortada, la pelinaranja, totalmente mareada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Es solo que nunca imaginé que llegaras a descubrir todo, yo ya estaba aquí desde hace un rato, de hecho hace días que vigilo a Kaitsu Ren, se me ha impuesto esta misión y en eso estaba cuando te vi llegar hasta aquí y veo que no estabas enterada de nada, ¿no es así?- habló el pelirrojo dejando a Rangiku más confundida de lo que estaba.

- No entiendo absolutamente nada, ¿quién te impuso esta misión y cómo es que sabías todo esto y yo no?- exclamó, enfurecida, la pelinaranja, levantando su voz aguda y poniendo un puchero, como si de una niña chica y caprichosa se tratase. Renji la miró con los ojos como rendijas y una gota en la nuca, como acto reflejo había alcanzado a taparle la boca y poniéndose el dedo índice en sus propios labios le dio a entender a la shinigami que debía hacer silencio.

- Es una historia muy larga, todo comenzó cuando mi capitán me pidió ir a buscar unos documentos, el capitán Yamamoto, le había dado una orden, en una reunión a solas, para que nadie supiese de lo que estaba sucediendo y de que tal vez hubiese un intruso en el Seretei. El día anterior, yo había ido a la casa de Ichigo y me había pedido que le diera toda noticia referida a su hermana y me parece que esto tiene que ver mucho con ella.

Flashback:

Caminando por los pasillos del Seretei, se encontraba el pelirrojo recordando lo hablado el día anterior con Ichigo y Rukia:

_- ¿Entonces tu hermana es una shinigami?- exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo._

_- Así es, todo por culpa de un Hollow, se vio en la necesidad de defenderse- contestó el pelinaranja, con el seño fruncido._

_- En el momento en que el capitán Hitsugaya había sido atacado, ella liberó todo su poder, y así fue como obtuvo su Zampakutou- contó la morena mayor, mirando el suelo._

_- Además Toushiro nos contó que Aizen esta detrás de todas las personas con alto riatsu, según él su punto de ataque es mi familia, y la única en mi familia con un alto riatsu es mi hermana Karín- su seño cada vez se agravaba más y sus manos comenzaban a contraerse en puños. Rukia al ver esto colocó su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja y luego fijo su mirada en la del pelirrojo._

_- Renji, por favor, mantennos al tanto de lo que ocurra en La sociedad de Almas- pidió la morena manteniendo su mirada en la de Renji._

_- Hi- exclamó sin decir ni una palabra más._

Luego de pensar un rato soltó un suspiro y recordó su meta principal y el por qué estaba tan temprano levantado.

- ¡Oh no! Si no le llevo estos papeles rápido a mi capitán me mata- en ese momento imaginó al capitán Kuchiki con su mirada fría y su Zampakutou lista para atacarlo- ¡ahh! ¡No me mate taichou!- se vio una nube de humo en donde anteriormente se encontraba el pelirrojo_._

Al llegar a la oficina del capitán Kuchiki, este lo estaba esperando sentado en su oficina y muy pensativo, tanto que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su tardanza.

- Kuchiki taichou, aquí están los papeles que me pidió- exclamó algo nervioso el teniente.

- Entréguemelos, por favor- mandó el capitán, haciendo que Renji se calmara ya que al parecer no le diría nada por su tardanza, pero eso significaba cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

- Abarai, recuérdame aplicarte una sanción por tu tardanza, y olvídate de tu tiempo libre, ¿entendido?- exclamó ceremoniosamente el moreno, esto provocó que al pelirrojo lo rodeara un aura de vergüenza y decepción al haberse ilusionado antes de tiempo- Ahora ayúdame a buscar entre estos documentos el nombre de Kaitsu Ren, se supone que forma parte del escuadrón cuatro pero no sale su nombre en la lista de los shinigamis que integran este escuadrón. Renji abrió los ojos de par en par y la palabra "intruso" apareció en su mente de repente.

Así fue como comenzaron a buscar entre todos los documentos, eran demasiados ya que se supone que los nombres de todos los shinigamis del Seretei estaban en estos documentos, por lo que mínimo tenían horas de trabajo, cuando de repente a Renji comenzó a darle una picazón molesta en la nariz, comenzó siendo una leve molestia pero esta iba incrementando hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, un gran estornudo se escucho en la oficina y como si un huracán hubiera pasado por la oficina, todo los papeles quedaron desparramados por todo los ancho y largo de la habitación. La cara de Renji no tenía descripción, la vergüenza, era el sentimiento más simple de describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento el pelirrojo, más la cara seria e inescrutable del capitán Kuchiki seguía siendo la misma de siempre, más no se podía quedar callado.

- Abarai, recuérdame que tus tiempos libres queden anulados por dos semanas más, ¿entendido?- aclaró ceremoniosamente el moreno. El pelirrojo, con un tic en el ojo, solo pudo inclinarse como muestra de su vergüenza y respeto hacia su capitán, en ese momento en que se inclinó pudo divisar una hoja que se encontraba justo enfrente de sus pies y que contenía el nombre que tanto estaban buscando, el nombre de Kaitsu Ren.

- Capitán lo encontré- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido por tal suerte al haber encontrado el documento después de tal desastre que había dejado, sin más le hizo entrega del documento al capitán Kuchiki y este lo leyó por encima hasta llegar a la información que estaba buscando desde un principio.

- Kaitsu Ren, sexta posición en el quinto escuadrón en los tiempos de Aizen, luego de la traición de este último no se supo de él nuevamente- leyó el moreno, luego miró hacia su teniente y dio una orden- Abarai, tu misión es vigilar a Kaitsu Ren y reportarme de todo lo que suceda- demandó el noble a su teniente.

- Hi taichou- obedeció Renji, haciendo una reverencia.

Fin Flashback.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo cansada, ¡ya quiero vacaciones de verano! **:P, **jaja, lo peor es que recién está empezando el año **T-T. **Pero ustedes con sus reviews me hacen sentir mucho mejor **n_n**…

**annie-sama: **Sip, a todos les cae mal Ren, jaja, pero bueno, eso esta bien porque es el villano y debe ser odiado por todos, wajaja **:P**, creo que estoy viendo mucha tele **u_uU**. Besitos y cuidate **n_n**

**-Sakuritah-: **¿Enserio se te hizo cortito el capi anterior? Y eso que me ocupó lo mismo que todos los capítulos, siempre trato de escribir la misma cantidad de hojas para todos los capis. Besitos y hasta prontito **n_n**

**TyraelMika: **¡Te doy a bienvenida! Me alegro de que te parezca interesante la historia y espero también que te gusten los próximos capis **n_n. **Besitos y cuidate mucho.

**Basileia Daudojiu: **¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y al mundo de Hitsukarín!** n_n. **De hecho a mi no me cae bien Hinamori y siempre me gustó la pareja Hitsukarín, imaginate que la primer historia que subo es de esta pareja, jaja.

Con respecto al nombre de la espada, estoy en eso pero falta un poquito para que se sepa en la historia, pero paciencia que todo pasará a su tiempo **n_n.**

Sos una idola por leerte la historia completa y en un día. Besitos y cuidate **n_n.**

**AC Akasuna: **Sip ya comprendí que nadie va a querer a Ren **T-T**, pero la próxima vez que invente uno va a ser buenito para que todos lo quieran ***-* (L)**, jaja. Besitos y nos leemos prontito.

Pd: ¿Qué paso con tu historia? Me quedé con la intriga, quiero saber que pasa después ***-***. Espero que la continúes pronto **n_n.**

Bueno sin más que decir por el momento los dejo leer… ¡mata nee!

**Capítulo 14:** Los ojos del corazón

En el escondite improvisado, todavía se encontraban Rangiku y Renji, este último, poniendo al tanto de todo a la pelinaranja que estaba mareada con toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

- Desde ese momento estoy detrás de Kaitsu Ren- finalizó el pelirrojo.

- Entonces si todo esto es verdad, Karín san está en peligro- exclamó, seria, la pelinaranja.

- Es lo que todas las pistas indican, él apareció desde que la hermana de Ichigo llegó, así que Aizen lo debe haber mandado para vigilar todos sus pasos, pero no se van a salir con la suya porque, como era de esperarse, nuestro capitán Yamamoto se dio cuenta del riatsu nuevo que apareció en el Seretei- se jactó el pelirrojo de la sabiduría del primer capitán de los trece escuadrones.

- Si eso es verdad, pero cuando se entere mi capitán de que están persiguiendo a Karín san se va a enojar mucho, y conociéndolo bien, se que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, después de que su plan era traerla aquí ya que, se supone, estaría a salvo- aseguró la pelinaranja, con cierto temor en sus palabras.

- Escúchame Rangiku, el capitán Hitsugaya no se puede enterar de esto aún. Las investigaciones siguen en pie y Yoruichi san también esta en todo esto, lo está siguiendo de cerca. Cuando estuve persiguiendo a Kaitsu, vi que Yoruichi chocó con él una vez en los pasillos del Seretei, pero como si no hubiese ocurrido nada ella siguió su camino, él al parecer no la vio ya que por acto reflejo se agachó para disculparse, pero al darse la vuelta para mirarla ella ya había desaparecido por otro pasillo.

Ayer en la noche, cuando Kaitsu fue a la habitación de Kurosaki san, él al salir de esta, se encaminó a un pasillo y en un momento se quedó meditando, Yoruichi lo vigilaba de cerca, pero Kaitsu al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y Yoruichi para pasar desapercibida se convirtió en gato y se trepó a un árbol, más sin darse cuenta había dejado una huella de barro de su forma humana y al convertirse en gato un pelo negro quedo pegado al barro- contó el pelirrojo, desconcertando a Rangiku.

- Rukia e Ichigo me avisaron que Yoruichi estaba vigilando todo acerca de Karín san, pero no me dijeron que tu también la vigilarías- recordó la pelinaranja, con un dedo en el mentón, en señal de meditación.

- Claro, yo preocupándome por llevarle información a ese pelo de zanahoria y él ni siquiera se acuerda de mi, es un mal agradecido, ¡ya verá!- exclamó realmente enojado el pelirrojo.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y Ren salió fijándose de que nadie lo viera, más no sabía que Renji y Rangiku la observaban desde su escondite.

- Ahí va, sigámoslo- susurró Renji para que solo Rangiku lo escuchara.

En el Hueco Mundo, Aizen se encontraba sentado en lo que él llamaba trono, tenía una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad, se encontraba meditando lo que Kaitsu Ren le había confirmado y que sin ningún problema podrían atacarlos desprevenidos, más algo rondaba su mente y era una pelinaranja que, al parecer, por curiosa, iba a pasarla muy mal.

- Rangiku san, en las reuniones privadas no se debe meter la nariz, usted cree que no la vi, pero a mi no se me escapa absolutamente nada. Ya se que voy a hacer- susurró para si mismo, el gran traidor de los trece escuadrones, con una gran sonrisa que solo demostraba maldad.

Ahora vamos a entrar en un mundo al que nunca habíamos accedido, un mundo que le pertenece a una sola persona, el subconsciente de Karín. Se encontraba todavía dormitando en ese gran cúmulo de hielo, más su mente era libre y quería mostrarle a la morena un mundo nuevo y un paisaje que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver, más ella todavía divisaba negrura a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy?, todo está oscuro- habló la chica sintiéndose perdida en esa oscuridad.

- Es solo que todavía no abres los ojos de tu corazón, Karín- esa voz sacó a la morena de su ensimismamiento. Se escuchaba como un eco, pero no se sabía de dónde provenía el sonido.

- ¿Quién eres? Y si sabes dónde estoy, dímelo- exclamó alarmada la chica, sin poder ver a nadie, solo miraba a lo que parecía ser arriba, ya que nada tenía forma, solo era oscuridad, más intuía que lo que pisaba era suelo.

- Todo a su tiempo, pequeña, primero tienes que abrir los ojos de tu corazón y así podrás conocerme, en este momento estás encerrada en la oscuridad de tu razón, de tu mente, solo divisas el miedo que ronda en tus pensamientos, esa es la oscuridad que te rodea- volvió a exclamar la voz, Karín, esta vez pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una voz femenina, era tan suave y cálida que solo podía brindarle paz al escucharla.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso? Que yo sepa el corazón no tiene ojos, ¿o es que es algo nuevo que en el colegio todavía no enseñan?- preguntó confundida la morena, la voz solo rió suavemente, cosa que descolocó a la morena, ¿qué le causaba tanta gracia?.

- No pequeña, en el colegio no te lo enseñan porque es una forma de decirlo, es como el amor, no se puede describir, solo se siente, en este caso debes sentir la necesidad de verme, de descubrir quien soy, es por eso que debes abrir los ojos de tu corazón, solo inténtalo y verás como si lo logras- habló suavemente la voz, transmitiéndole nuevamente a la morena esa paz que necesitaba- mira solo tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar en las personas que mas amas, solo eso, así podrás abrirlos y conocerme.

- ¿Las personas que más amo?- preguntó cohibida la chica.

- Así es, todas esas personas que siempre te cuidan y te enseñan cual es tu camino a seguir, las que te acompañan en cada momento de tu vida, puede que algunos ya no estén pero en su tiempo te acompañaron a recorrer el camino en que los necesitabas mas y ya cumplieron con su parte, ahora te acompañan otras personas que van a estar a tu lado el tiempo que mas los necesites, de hecho, hace poco, se que conociste a alguien que te ha estado ayudando mucho y que se que no pasa desapercibido en tu corazón, ¿no es así pequeña?- preguntó la voz a la morena, esta abrió sus ojos de par en par y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Si, creo, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?- exclamó hacia la nada.

- Porque soy parte de ti y todo lo bueno que hay en tu corazón me hace bien a mi, por otro lado lo malo me hace daño, pero la fortaleza de tu alma, hace que la fuerza de la maldad y la oscuridad se minimicen, esta vez la oscuridad ha vuelto a aparecer y esta vez estoy dispuesta a brindarte la fuerza de la bondad que se ha acumulado en tu corazón para hacerle frente a la oscuridad que te rodea- aseguró la voz dándole ánimos a la morena- vamos, solo inténtalo.

- Está bien- exclamó decidida la morena cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a divisar a todas esas personas que habían estado y los que actualmente están a su lado.

La imagen de su madre fue la primera en aparecer, luego le siguió su padre, luego Yuzu, Ichigo y por último alguien que había conocido hace tiempo pero que hacía muy poco había comenzado a experimentar por él ese sentimiento al cual le llamaban amor, el dueño de ese sentimiento era Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-Muy bien hecho, pequeña, ahora puedes abrir tus ojos, ya que los de tu corazón se han abierto- avisó la dulce voz, dándole la señal a la morena de abrir sus ojos. La chica, siguiendo lo señalado, los comenzó a abrir, pero la luz que le daba hacia ella la obligaba a cerrarlos nuevamente, más de apoco se fue acostumbrando a la luz y cuando por fin los tuvo completamente abiertos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que veía. Un gran mar se presentaba a los largo y ancho del lugar, todo lo que divisaba era agua bajo sus pies, un momento, ¿agua bajo sus pies?, así es, estaba parada sobre el agua sin hundirse. Por otro lado lo que parecía ser cielo era de color rosado claro.

- Oye, estoy parada sobre el agua, ¿Por qué no me hundo?- exclamó impresionada la morena, pidiendo respuestas a la vos que la había conducido a ese lugar. Delante de ella una figura se fue formando con el agua que pisaba, una figura de una mujer apareció delante de ella y sin más la figura comenzó a hablar.

- Aquí estoy, como te prometí, mi nombre es…- más esa parte no se escuchó, no había podido oír su nombre.

- No oí tu nombre, ¿me lo repites?- pidió la morena a la figura de agua.

- Ya veo, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu, ahora es el momento de que tu te esfuerces por conocerme- confirmó la figura con esa vos siempre clara y tranquila.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? yo estoy muerta **x_xU**, recien llego de educación física, ¡que asco!, perdón a los que les guste y respeto sus gustos, pero a mi me da dolor de cabeza cada vez que escucho esa materia, jaja. Bueno les quiero agradecer a todos por leer, ya que aunque no me dejen reviews, se que hay muchos que leen mi historia y les quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón. También les agradezco muchisisismo a los que me dejaron sus comentarios, porque como siempre digo, me encanta recibir sus opiniones y su apoyo en todo este tiempo que lleva a hacer un fic.

**Sofys:** Pedón por hacerlos tan cortos los capis, pero es que no se, últimamente estoy corta de inspiración **T-T**. Trato de hacer todo lo posible por complacerlos, pero estoy a full con mi último año de secundaria. Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí en los próximos capis. Besos y cuidate mucho **n_n**

**TyraelMika: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que también te guste este capítulo. Besos y que estés super bien **n_n**

**-Sakuritah-: **Sip, ya se está aclarando todo y entre esas cosas muy pronto se descubrirá el nombre de la Zampakutou de Karín. Besos y hasta la próxima. Cuidate muchisisisimo **n_n**

**Megami-Magic: **¡Te doy la bienvenida! Te agradezco por pasar a leer mi fic **n_n**, me encanta que más personas como vos se animen a leer mi historia, y espero seguir obteniendo tu apoyo en cada capi, claro si vos querés **n_nU**. No te preocupes por que si me considero una loca, jaja, pero no quiere decir que vos los seas. Te prometo terminar esta historia, no me gusta cuando se dejan las historias a medias porque me parece una falta de respeto al lector, así que no me voy a rendir y la voy a terminar ***-***.

Por otro lado no fue mi intención dejar mal a Inoue, no me cae mal, pero como en la serie le gusta comer cosas raras entonces me pareció buena idea que actúe de acuerdo al patrón de la serie sino no sería Inoue, jeje, vuelvo a repetir no es porque me caiga mal es solo que trato de hacer a los personajes como son verdaderamente en la serie, por otro lado como mi nombre lo dice me encanta el Ichiruki y eso nunca va a cambiar, pero nunca probe leer una historia Ichihime, por eso no puedo opinar acerca de esa pareja, solo espero que me entiendas **n_n. **Más adelante pondré mas a Chad, Ishida, e Inoue, solo espero que tengan paciencia, porque como le dije a Sofys, estoy con falta de inspiración, pero te vuelvo a repetir que la historia no va a quedar a medias, de algún lado sacaré la inspiración, **XD.** Besos y Cuidate **n_n**

Bueno ahora sin más que decir por el momento los dejo leer. ¡Nos leemos!

**Capítulo 15:** Dos de tres traidores

Karín se encontraba enfrente de una figura de mujer hecha de agua, agua que en ese momento estaba pisando y no comprendía por qué no se hundía.

- Aquí estoy, como te prometí, mi nombre es…- más esa parte no se escuchó, no había podido oír su nombre.

- No oí tu nombre, ¿me lo repites?- pidió la morena a la figura de agua.

- Ya veo, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu, ahora es el momento de que tu te esfuerces por conocerme- confirmó la figura con esa vos siempre clara y tranquila.

- ¿A qué te refieres? si no me dices tu nombre yo no puedo adivinarlo ¿o es que acaso tengo cara de bruja?- reclamó la morena frunciendo el ceño al "Estilo Ichigo".

- La verdad es que te pareces demasiado a tu hermano- confesó la mujer de agua, con una pequeña risita que hizo colorear las mejillas de la morena en señal de desapruebo.

- Yo no me parezco a él, y ¿cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?- reclamó nuevamente Karín.

- Yo sé todo de ti y de los que te rodean, ya que mi deber es protegerlos, porque tu me inculcaste esos sentimientos, al querer protegerlos, me enseñaste que esa era mi misión y por eso es que llegamos a este momento, el comienzo de esa misión depende de cuánto deseas conocerme y la fortaleza que demuestres al querer proteger a tus seres queridos. Karín abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, luego bajó su mirada y su cabello tapó sus ojos oscureciendo así su cara.

- Yo… no se si tengo esa fortaleza de la que tanto hablas, yo soy muy débil, lo único a lo que aprendí es a no llorar para no darle ningún tipo de carga a nadie, para que no tengan que preocuparse por mi- Karín mantenía su semblante sombrío y sus manos comenzaban a contraerse en puños.

- ¿Sabes Karín? Todos los que aman tienen la fortaleza necesaria, incluso mucha más, si se trata de proteger a sus seres queridos. ¿Te has preguntado de dónde proviene toda esta agua de la cual estoy hecha?- Karín levantó su mirada confundida, pensando por primera vez el origen de tanta agua, tanta que parecía un mar.

- No me lo he preguntado, solo me he dado cuenta que estoy parada sobre la superficie sin hundirme- confesó la morena aún sin poder descubrir el por qué.

- Ya veo, pues toda esta agua son todas las lágrimas que te rehusaste a que salieran de ti, todas las veces que te negaste a mostrar tus sentimientos delante de todos, fueron tantas lágrimas que todas ellas formaron un mar dentro de ti, pero no significa que sea algo malo, pero te voy a aclarar algo Karín…- esta vez la mirada de la figura mostró ternura, Karín no pudo evitar relacionar esa mirada con la de su madre, y la hizo recordar que desde la muerte de su madre que no derramaba lágrimas-… se que tu piensas que las lágrimas significan debilidad, pero no es así pequeña, las lágrimas demuestran fortaleza, demuestran amor hacia alguien, demuestran felicidad, y muchas veces tristeza pero esos sentimientos son los que demuestran la fuerza que posees- aclaró la mujer, Karín cada vez se encontraba más confundida.

- ¿Pero cómo la alegría, el amor y la tristeza pueden demostrar que eres fuerte?- preguntó la morena aún sin entender, según entendía la fuerza provenía de entrenar arduamente.

- Mira Karín, una persona puede tener todos los músculos y poder que quiera, pero si ese poder no se utiliza en beneficio de los demás o de las personas que más quieres, no tiene sentido tanto poder, tu tienes lo básico que es el amor hacía tus familiares e incluso tienes a alguien que es a quien deseas entregarle todo ese amor que llevas dentro, la fuerza proviene de tu ser y de saber cómo sacarla a flote, y como te dije anteriormente, por ese motivo es que estás aquí, ¿no es así?- finalizó la mujer.

- Así es- exclamó la morena comprendiendo de una vez lo que la figura delante de ella trataba de explicarle con tanto afán.

- Muy bien ahora te voy a ayudar a sacar a flote ese poder en tu interior y así sabrás quién soy- exclamó con una sonrisa la figura de agua.

En el mundo de los shinigamis, no tan lejos de donde se encontraba la morena, físicamente hablando, estaba un pequeño shinigami peliblanco, observando, con ojos cansados, el lugar donde se hallaba congelado el cuerpo de Karín. Estaba agotado por no haberse permitido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. No podía permitirse descansar un segundo cuando la vida de Karín corría peligro, pero esa misión era difícil, no se trataba de una misión dictada por las autoridades, sino que era una misión que se había auto impuesto él mismo, su corazón le decía que no debía rendirse ni desplomarse, más estaba tan cansado que si llegaba a haber una batalla en ese momento no podría resistir demasiado, pero el saber si algo le sucedía a Karín y su deber de protegerla eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarse vencer por el cansancio tan fácilmente. En un momento de debilidad los ojos del pequeño shinigami se fueron cerrando hasta estar completamente cerrados, una voz a su espalda lo hizo abrirlos nuevamente, pero de par en par, olvidándose del sueño que tenía en ese momento. El pequeño shinigami hizo un ademán de tomar su Zampakutou.

- Veo que está muy cansado, capitán Hitsugaya, entonces he llegado en el momento indicado- la voz ronca de la persona produjo una furia inmensa en Toushiro más no soltó el agarre de Hiorinmaru.

Luego de un largo rato de perseguir a Kaitsu Ren, Rangiku y Renji, se detuvieron al ver al primero detenerse en un descampado, se había parado ahí solo y al parecer estaba esperando a alguien pero esos pensamientos provenientes del pelirrojo se esfumaron al ver al susodicho girarse en dirección a donde se encontraban escondidos él y la pelinaranja.

- ¿Pensaron que no los había visto?, ¿cuán tonto creen que soy?- exclamó desafiante Kaitsu al momento que Renji se descubría.

- No sé de quién más hablas, ya que el único que te estaba persiguiendo era yo, ¿o el que acaso alguien más debe estar al pendiente tuyo?- exclamó demandante y con una sonrisa de superioridad, el pelirrojo.

- Yo se que no estabas solo, esa mujer estaba contigo, pero veo que se escapó, igual no va a llega muy lejos, una sorpresita le espera- aclaró el shinigami intruso, con una mirada desafiante, que a Renji le dio mala espina.

- No sé a que te refieres, pero ella no se escapó, solo fue por ayuda para que te metan en el calabozo donde mereces estar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que conmigo basta para dejarte fuera de combate- se jactó el pelirrojo tratando de intimidar a su oponente, pero sin ninguna señal de lograrlo.

- Te crees demasiado, shinigami, tu no podrás conmigo fácilmente, y espera sentado a la ayuda que mandaste llamar porque esa mujer no va a volver más y no creo que llegue a cumplir con la misión de avisarle a nadie- esta era la gota que derramaba el baso para Renji, su furia era tanta que su ataque no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Aúlla Zabimaru!- dio inicio la batalla el pelirrojo.

En su afán de llevar la noticia, Rangiku no pudo distinguir que alguien la seguía de cerca, iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero había corrido toda la noche para seguir el ritmo de Renji al perseguir a Kaitsu, más ahora sus piernas pedían un descanso que no estaba dispuesta a concederles, la vida de Karín estaba en peligro y si no estaba equivocada, Aizen ya estaba de camino al Seretei. En un descuido resbaló y calló de una de las paredes que encerraban las calles del Seretei, calló al suelo con su cuerpo adormecido, sus piernas no respondían, ese al parecer era su límite, pero no podía rendirse, debía llevar el mensaje a toda costa.

- Veo que no puedes más mi querida Rangiku, tú y tu capitán son unos incompetentes, veo que el nivel de los shinigamis a decaído desde nuestra partida, que lamentable- exclamó una figura delante de la cara de la pelinaranja que en ese momento levantó la mirada para poder distinguir a esa persona que tanto daño había producido a los trece escuadrones.

- Ichimaru Gin- susurró totalmente estupefacta la pelinaranja al ver a uno de los tres traidores delante de ella.

- Tanto tiempo mí querida Rangiku- exclamó el traidor con esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero que solo escondía maldad.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Nos volvemos a leer pero ahora nos reencontramos para, por mi parte publicar, y por la suya leer, el capítulo número 16. Esto cada vez se está poniendo más interesante, las batallas están a punto de comenzar y todo está ocurriendo con un solo fin, que los traidores capturen a Karín, ¿lo lograrán?

Por otro lado, en este capítulo, hay un pequeño regalo de mi parte, ¿conocen el último ending de Bleach "Sky Chord"?, bueno, he compuesto una letra en español basada en su instrumental, la letra es totalmente de mi propiedad pero la música pertenece a Shion Tsuji , solo tienen que conseguir el instrumental si quieren unirla con la letra que aparecerá más abajo en cursiva y en estrofas separadas, entremezcladas con la historia, solo es una parte pero si quieren en un capítulo futuro subo toda la letra completa, solo déjenme sus reviews y yo la subo, espero que les guste.

**A.C. Akasuna: **¿Cómo estás? No te preocupes, lo único que importa es que te pases a leer la historia, no te preocupes si se te olvida dejar review, solo quiero que te guste el capi, como espero que también les guste a los demás lectores. Me dejó pensativa lo que me dijiste sobre las lágrimas pero espero que estés bien, me alegra que el capi te haya hecho bien, jaja, suena raro, pero acéptalo como un regalito de mi parte. Espero que te sientas mucho mejor y me encantaron los capis de tu historia, síguela que esta genial. Besotes y cuidate muchisisimo **n_n**.

**Sofys:** ¡Hola! espero que este capi también te deje así **O.O**. Besos y cuidate.

**-Sakuritah-:** Gracias por tu review. Siii, ánimo Toushiro **XD**, jeje. Espero que me sigas brindando ese ánimo tan lindo, sos genial por seguir mi historia y por esperar tanto a que renueve cada lunes, todos los que me siguen son geniales, y los quiero mucho como te quiero a vos. Besotes y cuidate muchisimo **n_n**

**mary-loki: **¡Holaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo, perdón por haber dejado la otra página pero nadie se pasaba a dejarme comentarios, hace poco vi el último que me dejaste, pero ya que lo estás leyendo de acá me quedo más tranquila. Por ahora no voy a continuar en la otra página, por ahora, no se si más adelante cuando finalice la historia subo todos los capítulos restantes a la vez, pero por ahora estoy subiendo de a uno en esta página ya que los lectores responden al dejarme sus reviews, no es que no quiera subir en la otra página por capricho, es que solo vos y otra chica más me dejan comentarios, y como ella también se pasó a esta página ya me quedo tranquila. Besos y cuidate mucho **n_n**

**Megami-Magic: **Me alegra que te halla gustado el capi anterior ***-***. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado. El largo de los capítulos depende de mi fluidez de escritura y que afloren ideas en mi cabezota dura, jajaj, pero me parece que las ideas se han tomado vacaciones **XD**, pero ya las voy a agarrar y a encerrar en mi cabeza para que no se vallan **:P**. Besotes y cuidate mucho **n_n**

**Karina Natsumi: **¡Te doy la bienvenida!** ¡**Que bueno que te halla parecido lindo el capi **n_n **. Cuidate

**Capítulo 16:** Lágrimas blancas

- Ichimaru Gin- susurró totalmente estupefacta la pelinaranja al ver a uno de los tres traidores delante de ella.

- Tanto tiempo mí querida Rangiku- exclamó el traidor con esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero que solo escondía maldad.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? No hay nada que les interese aquí- exclamaba, todavía desde el suelo, la pelinaranja, apretando los dientes por la rabia y sintiéndose cada vez más débil- ¿Pero qué me sucede? Mi cuerpo… no lo puedo mover- se quejaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado.

-Es un pequeño regalito de mi parte, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la aguja en tu brazo?- su semblante era de burla y su sonrisa maquiavélica era como un dibujo en su cara, no se borraba con absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo llegó a mi?- susurró Rangiku, a cada segundo sintiéndose más y más cansada.

- Es una droga que relaja los músculos, es un simple tranquilizante, pero que en este momento resultó muy útil, solo tuve que pedirle a Kaitsu que lo tomara "prestado" del escuadrón cuatro- exclamó, burlonamente, el traidor, acercándose paso a paso a la pelinaranja, que veía borrosos los pies de Ichimaru y sintiendo sus ojos cada vez más pesados, hasta que todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

Por otro lado nuestro querido Toushiro se encontraba en un aprieto, nada más ni nada menos que Aizen estaba enfrente de él. Sus ojos fijos en el principal traidor del Seretei, eran testigos de la maldad en persona, su mano aún sostenía a Hiorinmaru sin ningún amague de soltar su empuñadura, pero todavía no atinaba a desenvainar ya que pensaba en que si atacaba o se iniciaba una batalla en ese lugar, Karín podría salir lastimada al ser dañada su prisión de hielo.

- ¿Qué sucede Hitsugaya taichou, acaso no se va a defender, o es que cree una pérdida de tiempo luchar contra mí porque sabe que va a perder este encuentro?- lanzaba cada palabra con veneno inyectado en cada una de ellas, esto producía más furia en el peliblanco y sentía una necesidad penetrante en su ser de atacarlo, sentía que su razón se nublaba, pero debía mantener la compostura si quería salir victorioso, no se estaba enfrentando a cualquiera, él aceptaba que su enemigo era demasiado poderoso, pero ese detalle no lo iba a detener, no iba a permitir que dañasen a la morena, primero tenía que pasar sobre su cadáver.

- Nunca te dejaría hacer de las tuyas, Aizen, nada va a salir según tus planes, a menos que pases sobre mí y todo el Seretei- lo reñía, el pequeño peliblanco, con una mirada que solo demostraba furia ante la burlesca mirada que le ofrecía el gran traidor.

- Mis planes van a llevarse cabo ya que usted solo es una pequeña piedra en el zapato, es cuestión de unos minutos para que tenga en mis manos a esa mocosa, hermana de ese intento de shinigami que quiso ayudarlos la vez pasada, pero a mi ni a los talones me llegaba, todos ustedes son como hormigas que con solo pisarlas ya forman parte del pasado- esa humillación no significaba nada para el peliblanco, sabía que solo era una forma de sacarlo de quicio, pero como dijo antes, no le iba a ganar psicológicamente ni físicamente.

- Eso lo veremos, no voy a permitir que le ponga una mano a Karín, porque no sale vivo de esta- exclamó con voz ronca, demostrando que lo más preciado era la morena, tanto que hasta por su nombre la había llamado sin darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero el castaño traidor no pudo evitar opinar.

- Creo que ahora entiendo porque desea tanto el bienestar de esa mocosa, y le voy a dar un consejo, no esta permitido ese tipo de relación en el Seretei, no se denigre más Hitsugaya Taichou, una relación con una humana, debería darle vergüenza- su sonrisa se acercaba cada vez más a la de Ichimaru Gin, era tan cínica que era repugnante a la vista de Toushiro.

- No más Aizen, no voy a permitir más cinismo- y así, desenvainando a Hiorinmaru, empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol tratando de alejarlo lo más posible del lugar donde se encontraba la morena para asegurar su protección.

- Veo que va a hacer todo lo necesario para protegerla, ¿verdad?, que ingenuo, Hitsugaya Toushiro. No importa luego vendré por la mocosa, como dije, solo será cuestión de minutos- susurró Aizen, con supremacía, para si mismo, siguiéndole la corriente al peliblanco, que lo guiaba hasta su nueva zona de batalla.

En el subconsciente de la morena menor, todo ocurría como en sueños, el paisaje era irreal para alguien que no creyera en esas cosas, más Karín ya estaba ambientándose, después de todo era su subconsciente.

- Muy bien, ahora te voy a ayudar a sacar a flote ese poder en tu interior y así sabrás quién soy- exclamó, con una sonrisa, la figura de agua.

- Está bien, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea necesario, solo enséñame a…- pero su frase fue interrumpida por unas sogas hechas con agua que de los brazos la iban arrastrando hacia las profundidades del mar- ¿qué me sucede? ¿Qué son éstas cosas?- más de apoco se iba metiendo en el gran mar hasta que la voz de la mujer de agua la hizo fijar su vista en ella.

_El atardecer está en silencio;_

_busco tu mirada en mis pensamientos,_

_parece que estoy en un mundo extraño_

_un frío intenso recorre mi cuerpo._

- No te asustes todo saldrá bien, solo confía en ti, y en los que te rodean- la voz del espectro sonó tan dulce y maternal, que la morena, antes de hundirse por completo, juró ver en ella la cara de su madre, hasta que su paisaje se redujo a solo agua. Esa seguridad que le había transmitido la mujer se iba disolviendo a medida que se iba hundiendo cada vez más en las profundidades.

_El tiempo parece ir lento,_

_tanto que parece no avanzar,_

_cuento los segundos para abandonar, de una vez,_

_esta soledad agobiante._

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando simultáneamente hasta quedar en un letargo.

Su mente la llevó a recuerdos vividos, pero algo no andaba bien todo se distorsionaba a como verdaderamente ella recordaba cada momento. Ella se veía débil, sus lágrimas afloraban a cada momento, en esos sueños ella se veía como una niña llorona, todos la protegían cada vez que era molestada y todos parecían tenerle lástima.

_Oportunidad tengo, lo demuestra el sol al salir,_

_oportunidad tengo, no es imposible cuando dices "quiero vivir"._

La morena sentía una opresión en su corazón, ¿realmente era así, y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo llorona que era, que todos le tenían lástima y por eso la protegían?, hasta que sus sueños la llevaron a los últimos acontecimientos, cuándo llegó al Seretei.

_Todas las novelas que leí en mi vida,_

_y mil historias que quedan por contar,_

_nada se asemeja a lo que siento por ti,_

_pero, ya sé, solo queda esperar_

Su corazón se contrajo al ver en la mirada de un peliblanco la misma lástima que veía en todas las demás miradas. ¿Realmente todos le tenían lástima y por eso la protegían? ¿Toushiro era uno de ellos? Esas y más incógnitas se apoderaban de su mente y corazón. Más en ese momento una luz se hizo presente en todo ese espacio y una voz que reconoció al instante se escuchó retumbando en todos lados.

_Todas la novelas que leí en mi vida,_

_y mil historias que quedan por contar,_

_nada se asemeja a lo que siento por ti,_

_pero, ya sé, solo queda esperar._

_En el recuerdo todo ya quedará…_

- No te asustes todo saldrá bien, solo confía en ti, y en los que te rodean- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer hecha de agua y los ojos de Karín se abrieron de repente.

- Nadie me tiene lástima, solo me protegen porque me quieren y ahora es el momento de que yo los proteja- exclamó con decisión, la morena, soltando una luz desde su cuerpo, que iluminó toda la profundidad del mar, gritando en ese instante- ¡Namidashiro, purifica!- su Zampakutou apareció en sus manos, y su poder renació gracias al llamado de su dueña, su nombre había sido descubierto.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Tadaima! (¡volví!). Quiero agradecerles por todos lo reviews que me dejaron, ya pasaron de los 70 Reviews, ¡genial! **=3. **Todo es gracias a ustedes, como siempre digo y no me canso de repetir, son los mejores lectores del mundo **n_n.**

Como veo hay algunos que no saben el significado de la Zampakutou de Karín, la respuesta es el título del capítulo anterior, "Lágrimas blancas". Les explico, como el subconsciente de Karín esta formado por un mar de lágrimas (suena raro, jaja, pero es así **:P**), quise ponerle "Namida", que significa lágrimas, y "shiro", que significa blanco, por otro lado le puse este color porque representa la pureza, ya que el ataque de la Zampakutou es "Purifica". Bueno espero que haya servido mi explicación y si no fue así, es que no sirvo para profesora **XD**.

Bueno, paso a contestar reviews **n_n**:

**Sofys:** No se a qué te referís con tardarme, si estoy actualizando todos lo lunes como prometí.

Veo que terminaste tu historia, te felicito, me encanta que se suba hasta e último capítulo de un fic, y ya llevas como tres terminados, ¿no?, suerte y seguí así. Besos y cuidate mucho.

**Hitsuyackie: **Gracias por leer. Y si, por fin apareció el nombre de la Zampakutou ***-***. Besotes, nos leemos.

**Megami-Magic: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior.

No te preocupes que Kaname Tousen está por aparecer, ya verás. Besotes, cuidate mucho.

**A.C. Akasuna: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y la letra de la canción. Por otra parte, Inoue no es mala, solo que es un poco rara, pero me parece que va a cambiar un poco, con respecto a la actitud, después de que pasen los capítulos de Hueco Mundo, o eso creo **:P**, yo respeto a todos los gustos y no quiero que por ese tema haya problemas. Besotes y cuidate muchisimo.

**-Sakuritah-:** Es verdad cada vez se va a poner mejor. Espero que te guste este capi también. Saludos y cuidate mucho.

**akane0arwen5:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida!. Me encanta recibir reviews de lectores nuevos. Espero que me sigas apoyando en los próximos capítulos como también espero que te gusten los próximos capis. Actualizo todos los lunes así que esos días, seguro, vas a poder encontrar un capi nuevo **n_n**. Besos.

**mary-loki: **Acá esta la continuación tan esperada, jeje, espero que te guste. Nos leemos, besotes.

Sin más que decir los dejo leer… **n_n**

**Capítulo 17:** Refuerzos

- No te asustes todo saldrá bien, solo confía en ti, y en los que te rodean- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer hecha de agua y los ojos de Karín se abrieron de repente.

- Nadie me tiene lástima, solo me protegen porque me quieren y ahora es el momento de que yo los proteja- exclamó con decisión, la morena, soltando una luz desde su cuerpo, que iluminó toda la profundidad del mar, gritando en ese instante- ¡Namidashiro, purifica!- su Zampakutou apareció en sus manos, y su poder renació gracias al llamado de su dueña, su nombre había sido descubierto.

De repente, Karín, reapareció en la superficie del mar, se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer, la morena se hallaba cansada por haber invocado a su Zampakutou. Al abrir los ojos vio a la mujer que la sostenía y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento la cual fue correspondida al instante.

-Te felicito pequeña, ahora sabes mi nombre, mi nombre es Namidashiro, y por ese nombre me invocarás de ahora en adelante- le habló delicadamente la figura a la morena, quien se iba poniendo de pie, con ayuda de la mujer, más había usado tanto poder, que solo pudo mantenerse de rodillas, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Entonces ya he conseguido el máximo nivel de mi Zampakutou?- formuló su pregunta, la morena, esperando oír una respuesta afirmativa, quería salir de ahí, para poder ir a ayudar a Toushiro, seguramente la batalla estaba muy cerca.

- No pequeña- esta vez la mujer entristeció su mirada- este recién es el primer nivel, este primer nivel es el Shikai, a ti aún te falta el Bankai, la segunda transformación de tu Zampakutou- explicó, la mujer, viendo decepción en la mirada de la morena.

- ¿Cómo hago para conseguir el segundo nivel?- exclamó Karín, apresuradamente, como si así pudiese conseguir de forma rápida la segunda fase de su Zampakutou.

- Todavía no puedes conseguirla, Karín aún no tienes el poder ni la fuerza necesaria para soportar la segunda fase de tu Zampakutou. Tu hermano la consiguió después de mucho entrenamiento, pero tu tienes más poder que el que poseía tu hermano al momento de recibir su Zampakutou- esto descolocó a la morena, no podía creer que ella fuera más fuerte que su hermano cuando se convirtió en shinigami sustituto.

- Es decir que tengo más oportunidades que Ichigo para conseguir el Bankai más temprano que él- se aventuró a confirmar sus sospechas la morena.

- Esto quiere decir, Karín, que debes ser responsable en el uso de tu fuerza, no te puedo asegurar que vallas a adquirir el Bankai tan pronto, pero debes confiar en ti, y tu meta debe ser proteger a tus seres queridos, nunca rendirte, y solo el tiempo dirá lo demás- finalizó la mujer, y la morena solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

Justo donde se encontraba congelado el cuerpo de Karín, una mano se aventuró a palpar la superficie de hielo, lo hacía como si quisiera grabar la textura en su mente, dentro del gran cúmulo de hielo pudo sentir un alto riatsu entremezclado con el hielo.

- Hmp, esto es obra del capitán de la décima, solo debo encontrar el punto débil en este gran cúmulo y ahí atacaré para destruir el hielo sin lastimar a la presa- el desconocido planeó una estrategia y cuando se dispuso a buscar el punto más débil del riatsu una presencia detrás suyo lo hizo alejarse de la masa de hielo. Una patada desde arriba se acercaba hacia él, pero ágilmente se escapó del ataque aterrizando a varios metros del atacante, más aún no estaba a salvo, un gran grito de guerra se alzó por todo el lugar.

- ¡Golpe de Gigante!- el ataque se acercaba pero esta vez la figura no lo pudo esquivar, por lo que salió disparado varios metros, resquebrajando el suelo a su paso y chocando contra unos árboles, que al impacto, se desplomaron formando una gran nube de polvo. No había podido concentrarse en la otra presencia hasta que le había golpeado por sorpresa. Era verdad que su sentido de la vista era nulo, pero sus sentidos nunca le fallaban cuando de una presencia enemiga se trataba. Esta vez eran dos enemigos, más eso no le importaba, acabaría con ellos y terminaría con su misión, como que su nombre era Kaname Tousen. De entre la nube de polvo se encaminaba hacia su enemigo, su semblante no había cambiado en nada, siempre serio y sin mostrar enojo alguno, solo concentración y ninguna muestra de sentimiento.

- Veo que me han podido tomar por sorpresa, pero será la primera y última vez que me toquen- exclamó el tercer traidor, su semblante nunca se deformó más solo demostraba que su concentración no se vería interrumpida nuevamente, sus sentidos restantes permanecerían alertas- Veo que una shinigami y un humano quieren rescatar a esa mocosa, pero saben que soñar no cuesta nada, solo les doy una oportunidad para retirarse con vida, lo único que me interesa es la mocosa, así que se puede retirar Yoruichi san, nada debe hacer aquí- musitó sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro.

- Siento decepcionarte, Kaname Tousen, pero me quedaré aquí, y no creo que mi acompañante quiera retirarse, ¿no es así Chad?- se burló, con una sonrisa ladeada, la shinigami con mirada gatuna.

- Así es Yoruichi san, mi deber es proteger a la hermana de Ichigo- exclamó como si de un robot se tratara, con su mirada decidida y con su "Brazo derecho de gigante" listo para atacar.

Gin Ichimaru se acercaba lentamente a la pelinaranja, al llegar a su lado se puso de cuclillas y le susurro acariciándole la cabeza.

- Tranquila Rangiku chan, solo debo mantenerte alejada de la acción, si te portas como una buena niña no te sucederá absolutamente nada- su sonrisa acentuaba a cada palabra pronunciada, esa gota de ironía que no podía faltar viniendo de Ichimaru. Más cuando se disponía a cargar en su hombro a la pelinaranja, una voz femenina se escuchó.

- Yo que usted no tocaría a la teniente Rangiku- el peliblanco se giró sobre si y pudo divisar una mirada llena de odio que le dirigía una shinigami morena, esta portaba su Zampakutou, estaba dispuesta a utilizar a su Sode no Shirayuki si era necesario, más sin darse cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el peliblanco se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Kuchiki san, pero que gusto verla nuevamente, veo que sigue en acción luego de que casi la eliminan del Seretei- los ojos de la morena se encontraban abiertos de par en par, recordando aquella vez que su condena a muerte era inminente. Una vez se había encontrado con el peliblanco y no había sido exactamente agradable su charla, le había hecho darse cuenta que en realidad lo que ella quería era vivir, luego de haberse convencido todos los días, de que lo mejor era morir para que nadie saliese lastimado por su culpa, más el encuentro con el peliblanco la había hecho entrar en pánico al descubrir lo que realmente deseaba, "vivir"- pero veo que está tentando a la muerte, Kuchiki san, eso es lo que le espera si desea enfrentarme- Rukia ya no reaccionaba, se encontraba paralizada, sus recuerdos dolorosos ya se estaban borrando de su mente y su corazón, más el traidor los había devuelto a su mente, su cuerpo no respondía. Su muerte nuevamente era inminente, más cuando el peliblanco iba a atacar…

- ¡Koten Zanshun, ve Tsubaki!- un ataque se acercaba rápidamente a él más este lo esquivó haciendo que la pequeña criatura volviese a su dueña nuevamente- Deje a Kuchiki san tranquila- demandó con una mirada decidida la pelinaranja, sorprendiendo a Rukia totalmente, nunca había visto a Inoue tan seria y decidida al momento de atacar, realmente la pelinaranja había cambiado mucho cuando estuvo en el Hueco Mundo, ahora era una guerrera digna de admirar.

Renji estaba dando todo en la batalla pero parecía no ser suficiente, Kaitsu siempre había permanecido en la oscuridad, nunca había demostrado su verdadero poder y realmente era demasiado, por lo menos su agilidad lo era, ya que aún no había utilizado su Zampakutou, y esto resultaba ofensivo para el pelirrojo ya que él lo estaba dejando todo en esa batalla cuando en realidad su oponente apenas utilizaba una parte de su poder. Sus ataques eran directos y no utilizaba arma alguna para defenderse.

En ese momento el pelirrojo tratando de asestarle un golpe con su Zampakutou había herrado, estaba sudando la gota gorda, se encontraba exhausto al igual que Matsumoto, ya que él también había estado toda la noche persiguiendo a Ren, pero el traidor parecía lo más jovial, no demostraba cansancio alguno.

- Maldito sea, debo pensar en algo antes de que no pueda moverme más- susurró para si mismo Renji, tratando de maquinar una estrategia, pero la voz de Ren lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué… ya no puede más? me decepciona Abarai san- exclamó burlonamente con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

El pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo, más cuando estaba por atacar pudo divisar algo que lo hizo soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción, esto descolocó a Kaitsu, quién lo miró con furia.

- Perdón por decepcionarte, pero ahora viene lo mejor Kaitsu- exclamó con fuerza renovada, solo debía hacer su trabajo. Volviendo a lanzar su ataque extendiendo a Zabimaru hizo que el enemigo saltara.

- Volvió a fallar Abarai san- exclamó con burla el enemigo más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, más todavía se encontraba en el aire.

- Ese era el plan. Es tu turno Ishida- cedió el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la cima de unos árboles donde el peliazul se encontraba preparado para soltar una de sus flechas, y así fue, la flecha se encaminaba hacia Kaitsu y su ruta estaba más que asegurada, esta vez, Ren, al parecer, no saldría de esta.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí un poco apurada, jeje, por eso les traigo el capi y pido disculpas por no poder contestar a sus reviews pero les agradezco enormemente a:

**Sofys**

**annie-sama**

**Megami-Magic**

**akane0arwen5**

**A.C. Akasuna**

Y a** TyraelMika**

Les mando muchísimos besos a todos y les dedico este capi a todos ustedes. Los quiero mucho **n_n**

**Capítulo 18:** juntos nuevamente

- Volvió a fallar Abarai san- exclamó con burla el enemigo más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, más todavía se encontraba en el aire.

- Ese era el plan. Es tu turno Ishida- cedió el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la cima de unos árboles donde el peliazul se encontraba preparado para soltar una de sus flechas, y así fue, la flecha se encaminaba hacia Kaitsu y su ruta estaba más que asegurada, esta vez, Ren, al parecer, no saldría de esta.

La flecha se acercaba y Kaitsu estaba cada vez más cerca de su muerte, más en ese momento el cuerpo de Ren desapareció para sorpresa de los allí presentes. Renji al observar a Ishida no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, aterrorizado, al ver al enemigo detrás de este último, listo para terminar con la vida de él, como él quiso terminar con la de Ren.

- ¡Cuidado Ishida, detrás de ti!- exclamó el pelirrojo alertando a su compañero. En ese momento se escuchó desde otro punto cerca de allí un susurro.

- Sabakuto, Clon de arena- y el portador de aquella voz se esfumó como el viento.

Luego, en el lugar de la batalla se ve entre los árboles una sombra siendo atravesada por un elemento filoso, más la oscuridad no mostraba más que dos sombras.

En otra dirección, pero no tan lejos de allí, se encontraban listos para comenzar su batalla nuestro pequeño capitán Hitsugaya y el traidor numero uno del Seretei. Luego de un largo recorrido, buscando un lugar apropiado para llevar a cabo la gran pelea, encontraron un gran descampado, elegido por el peliblanco al tratar de poner a salvo a la morena de cualquier ataque.

- ¿Este es el lugar indicado, capitán?- preguntó con sorna el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa torcida al peliblanco, quien tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía como si el haberse alejado de la morena hubiese sido el error más grande, y así fue como el enemigo delante suyo se lo confirmó- Igual su protegida va a ser nuestra, mi querido capitán Hitsugaya, como ya deberá suponer no vengo solo, y si creía que la mocosa estaría a salvo se equivocó- su sonrisa tenía tanto veneno que el peliblanco sintió como un relámpago atravesándole su ser, nada salía como él esperaba, realmente esta vez estaba actuando por instinto y sus estrategias no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, sus sentimientos hacia la morena estaban haciendo estragos y nublando su razón, lo único que tenía claro era que la morena debía estar a salvo a toda costa y que seguramente por su incompetencia ahora ella estaba en grave peligro.

-Maldito Aizen- siseó Toushiro sintiendo rabia, miedo, y mucha vergüenza por no actuar como se debe, realmente había cambiado al tener a la morena tan cerca y a su cargo, realmente amaba a Karín Kurosaki por sobre todas las cosas.

- Bueno ya no importa, ahora me tengo que deshacer de usted y todo estará bien- su voz era ronca y su mirada brillaba de maldad y sed de muerte.

- Esa frase ya esta quemada Aizen, pero veo que los villanos no han cambiado el libreto aún- una voz a sus espaldas se escuchó y el castaño sonrió satisfecho, realmente esto cada vez se ponía más interesante- Tensa Zangetsu- esclamó el pelinaranja con su Zampakutou preparada para atacar y con su capa negra revistiéndolo, el Bankai se hacía presente- Ve Toushiro, y si le pasa algo a mi hermanita te las verás conmigo- demandó Ichigo mirando fijamente al peliblanco, este último con una mirada tranquila y una mini sonrisa le agradeció con una cabeceada y se marchó con un shumpo.

- Veo que mi oponente ahora eres tu, qué tonto pensar que un shinigami sustituto podrá conmigo, pero aquí todos son unos incompetentes- exclamó nuevamente con una sonrisa de superioridad y ese brillo maniaco en sus ojos.

- Haber si es cierto que este shinigami sustituto no podrá contigo- exclamó con seguridad el pelinaranja saltando hacia su oponente.

Volviendo con Toushiro, este iba con el alma en la garganta al escuchar a Aizen diciendo que la morena había quedado desprotegida, realmente estaba hecho un incompetente al no pensar en los aliados del enemigo pero todo cambiaría al estar nuevamente con su morena.

En el subconsciente de Karín se estaba desarrollando aún una reunión entre la mujer de agua, Namidashiro, y la morena. Todo había quedado claro para la morena, había conseguido el shikai, por consiguiente podía luchar, pero eso no significaba que podría vencer al enemigo, ya que aún le faltaba el bankai. Todo era tan complicado para la morena, sentía que todo iba a acabar mal y que ella siempre sería un estorbo, pero de algo estaba muy segura, intentaría por todos los medios proteger a Toushiro, por más que en ese momento la debilucha fuese ella, lo único que le importaba era que a Toushiro no le ocurriese nada y menos por su culpa.

- Muy bien pequeña, creo que ya es hora que te marches, llámame cuando me necesites que siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte, y te vuelvo a repetir, "confía en ti y cree en los que te rodean"- así fue como Karín fue sintiendo de apoco mucho frío, ya no sentía esa calidez que la rodeaba en su subconsciente, de apoco fue abriendo los ojos y estaba aún dentro del cúmulo de hielo. Vio hacia fuera y se horrorizó de ver a Chad y a Yoruichi peleando, más en ese momento no pudo evitar ver a un peliblanco acercándose hacia ella.

- ¡Toushiro!- gritó la morena sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y adormecido por el frío. Toushiro se paró en seco delante del cúmulo y miro a la morena, perplejo, sin poder creer lo que veía, Karín estaba perfectamente y ya había despertado.

- Karín, ¿estás bien?- preguntó asustado el peliblanco viendo una forma de sacarla de allí, pero no podía sino la lastimaría a ella. En ese momento, en que la morena escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios del peliblanco, sintió la necesidad de salir de allí a toda costa.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un riatsu tibio, y de a poco fue moviendo su cuerpo. En su mano derecha se materializó su Zampakutou, con gran deseo de salir invoco su nombre.

- Namidashiro, purifica- su riatsu se incrementó bañando su espada con él y con un giro de muñeca enterró el filo en el hielo haciendo que este se derritiera al contacto. Cuando todo el hielo se hubo derretido la morena sintió su cuerpo pesado y tratando de mantenerse en pie perdió el equilibrio, más ahí estaba Toushiro para tomarla en sus brazos.

-Te felicito, Karín, estás aquí conmigo, juntos nuevamente como acordamos- Toushiro la abrazó posesivamente, dejándola totalmente confundida, más dejándose guiar por sus instintos, correspondió al abrazo.

En el campo de batalla, donde se encontraba Renji, este estaba observando estupefacto a su compañero y detrás de él un cuerpo de arena desvaneciéndose al ser atravesado por la flecha re direccionada de Ishida, este último con un movimiento de su mano había ordenado a la flecha girarse y así atravesar a su enemigo, pero su enemigo no era más que un montón de arena.

- No puede ser, ese maldito nos dejo una copia de arena con su imagen- protestó el pelirrojo. Ishida por otra parte lo miró seriamente.

- Seguramente ese es el poder de su Zampakutou, el verdadero no debe andar muy lejos- y así los dos se encaminaron a encontrar al fugitivo.

Karín y Toushiro aún se encontraban abrazados, este último mostrando un poco de seriedad se irguió y recostó suavemente a la morena contra el tronco de un árbol para que descansara, mas Karín negandose a quedarse sentada trató de ponerse en pie, pero no pudo, su cuerpo aún pesaba y tenía mucho frío.

- Permanece aquí, yo te protegeré- exclamó suavemente el peliblando, depositando su vestidura de capitán sobre el destemplado cuerpo de la morena quien lo miro con ojos agradecidos, más Toushiro solo se dio la vuelta para esconder su sonrojo.

En ese momento el peliblanco se alejó de un salto para ir a ayudar a Yoruichi y Chad pero alguien lo tomó por sorpresa. Kaitsu se encontraba detrás de él y con su Zampakutou en mano.

- Sabakuto, traga- demandó Ren haciendo un círculo alrededor de Toushiro y el piso comenzó a absorber al peliblanco como si de arena movediza se tratase. Karín miraba todo, trató nuevamente de ponerse en pie tratando de ayudar a Toushiro, pero todo era en vano, sus pies eran pesados y tropezaba cada dos pasos que daba, al caer por segunda vez de rodillas gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Toushiro!- su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! Acá vuelvo con el capítulo 19, ¡wiiii!, espero que les guste muchio **n_n.**

**Sofys:** Sip yo también quería rescatarlo **T-T**, pobre mi Toushiro kun. Bueno espero que este capi también te guste. Besos

**Megami-Magic: **Muchas gracias por avisarme de mi error, jeje, soy una despistada. Bueno pero ya lo arreglé, muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que este capi no tenga errores, cualquier cosa avisame. Besotes **n_n**

**TyraelMika:** Aquí esta la conti **n_n**. Espero que te guste, besos.

**A.C. Akasuna: **Pobre mi Toushiro, hasta yo estoy odiando a Ren, jajaja. Bueno acá esta la continuación espero que te guste mucho. Cuidate y te mando muchos besotes.

Muy bien, sin más que decir los dejo leer…**n_n**

**Capítulo 19:** Finaliza una batalla

En ese momento el peliblanco se alejó de un salto para ir a ayudar a Yoruichi y Chad pero alguien lo tomó por sorpresa. Kaitsu se encontraba detrás de él y con su Zampakutou en mano.

- Sabakuto, traga- demandó Ren haciendo un círculo alrededor de Toushiro y el piso comenzó a absorber al peliblanco como si de arena movediza se tratase. Karín miraba todo, trató nuevamente de ponerse en pie tratando de ayudar a Toushiro, pero todo era en vano, sus pies eran pesados y tropezaba cada dos pasos que daba, al caer por segunda vez de rodillas gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Toushiro!- su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

Todo estaba perdido a los ojos de la morena, el peliblanco no tenía escapatoria y su vida corría grave peligro, más su cuerpo parecía no darse cuenta de eso, estaba tan cansada que sus piernas no respondían. Veía en cámara lenta como su mundo se derrumbaba al perder de vista a Toushiro, más una vos que ya una vez la había sacado de un aprieto se hizo presente en su mente.

_-Vamos pequeña, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites, solo invócame y todo saldrá bien, ¡no te rindas!-_

La imagen de la forma real de Namidashiro se dibujó en la mente de la morena y con sus últimas fuerzas la invocó para poder salvar al peliblanco.

- Namidashiro, purifica- su Zampakutuo lanzó un rayo al cielo, este último lo devolvió pero con una fuerza y poder incomparables impactando contra Ren, quien en un grito desesperado fue descendiendo hasta el piso hasta quedar de rodillas sosteniéndose con los brazos. Por otro lado, el poder de Ren fue disminuyendo y el ataque que había usado con Toushiro fue perdiendo eficacia hasta desvanecerse por completo. El peliblanco rápidamente se distanció de Ren y se acercó a Karín quien respiraba dificultosamente, había utilizado todo su poder y estaba al límite.

- ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Dónde está mi Zampakutou?- Ren entró en pánico al descubrir que no tenía su Zampakutou, su ataque se había desvanecido, y no podía invocarla nuevamente- ¿De qué va ese ataque? ¿Por qué no tengo a mi Sabakuto?- gritaba Kaitsu, ya perdiendo la cordura. Entonces Toushiro comprendió qué era lo que causaba el ataque de la morena, eliminaba los poderes de su enemigo a tal punto de hacer desaparecer su Zampakutou, para nunca más poder invocarla nuevamente. Era una forma de castigo hacia el enemigo al utilizar su Zampakutou de forma dañina hacia otro.

- Ríndete Kaitsu, tu oportunidad de vencer ha desaparecido- demandó el peliblanco, aún sosteniendo a la morena que seguía respirando dificultosamente.

- Nunca me rendiré, Hitsugaya- retó Ren perdiendo completamente la razón, y con sus ojos llenos de ira y desesperación.

- Maldición, ha perdido la cordura. Debo encontrar la forma de llevar a Karín al cuarto escuadrón, ¿pero cómo?- murmuraba para sus adentros el peliblanco, tratando de maquinar un plan que esta vez le resultase eficaz luego de haber cometido tantos errores.

En la zona de batalla donde se encontraban Rukia y compañía, Inoue se encontraba preparada para contraatacar pero nadie se atrevía a hacer un primer movimiento. Por un lado la pelinaranja miraba a su enemigo esperando cualquier ataque proveniente de él, más Ichimaru la observaba con su típica sonrisa jactándose de su poder superior, realmente si la pelinaranja se enfrentaba al peliblanco saldría perdiendo, pero esta vez no estaba sola, Rukia estaba con ella.

- Inoue ve por ayuda, yo lo entretendré- pidió la morena poniéndose en guardia para darle la oportunidad a la pelinaranja de escapar, más esta ultima la miró con incredulidad y frunció el seño al notar que la morena la estaba menospreciando, ¿acaso solo servía para huir?, no, claro que no, ella daría todo de sí para ganar este encuentro aunque muriese en el intento, pero correr no estaba dentro de sus planes.

- No, Kuchiki san, yo me quedaré contigo…- pero fue interrumpida por la morena.

- Eh dicho que vallas Inoue, no podemos solas- más en realidad lo que quería la morena era que la pelinaranja se fuera por un tiempo mientras le daba a ella la oportunidad de luchar sola, no quería que Inoue saliese lastimada.

- No, no me iré, y es mi última palabra- exclamó muy sería la chica, aún manteniendo su posición de ataque. Rukía la miró de reojo y pudo notar mucha determinación y valentía en ellos, realmente Inoue había cambiado luego del Hueco Mundo.

- Está bien, pero si te vez en la necesidad de huir, vete- declaró la morena- aunque no creo que lo hagas- sonrió al final haciendo que la pelinaranja le devolviera la pequeña sonrisa.

- Veo que no tengo mucha competencia, pero bueno, creo que algo de diversión me darán, ¿verdad?- exclamó burlonamente el peliblanco, sacando a las chicas de su pequeña conversación.

- Ichimaru, solo redímete de tus errores y así morirás en paz- declaró Rukia, solemnemente como una verdadera Kuchiki.

- Realmente eres ingenua, Kuchiki san, yo nunca me arrepentiré de nada porque nunca me veré en la necesidad de pedir clemencia y mi muerte aún está muy lejana. Creo que la que tiene que meditar su error de enfrentarme es usted, al igual que esa humana- espetó el peliblanco tomándose de la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

- Usted lo pidió Ichimaru, Tsugi no mai, hakuren- miles de cuchillos de hielo se dirigían en dirección a Ichimaru, pero este sin más los esquivó y con un shumpo quedó en otra dirección.

- Le doy otra oportunidad Kuchiki san, pero esta vez no falle- exclamó burlón, Ichimaru, metiendo su manos en los bolsillos en gesto despreocupación. Rukia miraba al enemigo con recelo más una pequeña idea cruzó su mente.

Hitsugaya aún se encontraba en aprietos, nada venía a su mente, más en ese momento una mariposa del infierno se posó en su hombro y una noticia fue transmitida de inmediato. El peliblanco susurró unas palabras y la pequeña mariposa como llegó, desapareció.

- ¿Va a pelear o ya se rindió capitán?- exclamó Ren, irritado y con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que el que ha perdido eres tu? Ya no tienes arma y también has perdido la cordura, esta batalla no tiene sentido- aseguró el peliblanco recuperando su confianza, tenía que mantener la calma ya que su oponente no debía ofrecer problema alguno en su estado.

- Solo pelea maldito, esta batalla apenas comienza- rebatió furibundo Kaitsu. En ese momento Ren, sin pensarlo realizó su ataque.

- Hadō #31: Fuego rojo, Shakkahō- el ataque se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el peliblanco y la morena, el peliblanco en un intento de proteger a la morena la abrazó con más fuerza. De repente una luz azul impactó contra el ataque de fuego rojo y lo disolvió por completo. El peliblanco miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el haz azul y al final de su recorrido con la mirada, descubrió a un peliazul con su arco en posición de ataque y al dirigir su mirada nuevamente a Kaitsu lo vio acorralado por la Zampakutou de Renji que se encontraba en un círculo alrededor del enemigo, en un mínimo movimiento el pelirrojo atacaría y lo mataría en cuestión de segundos.

- No lo maten- susurró una voz proveniente de entre los brazos del peliblanco- no lo hagan por favor- suplicó nuevamente la morena mirando a los ojos al peliblanco. Este le devolvió la mirada y serio le hizo un gesto de afirmación Karín.

- Llévenlo a prisión, luego arreglaremos cuentas con él. Quiero bastante vigilancia y ningún tipo de descuido, ¿entendido?- demandó Toushiro, siendo observado con agradecimiento por Karín. El sabía lo que quería la morena y realmente la admiraba, la había engañado y aún así quería salvarlo.

En un descuido una sombra se posó al lado del pelirrojo y con una aguja en la mano se la inyectó a Kaitsu en el cuello. Todas las miradas se posaron en el recién llegado, todas esas miradas sorprendidas.

- Capitán Kurotsuchi- exclamó Renji sorprendido.

- Esto lo mantendrá bien tranquilo, capitán Hitsugaya ¿puedo experimentar con él?, sería un buen conejillo de indias y de paso pagaría por lo que hizo, ¿verdad?- exclamó excitado por la idea, más el peliblanco le devolvió una mirada seria.

- No Mayuri, el será castigado por Kurosaki Karín, ella decidirá su castigo- finalizó Toushiro con Karín en su espalda.

- Lástima, pero bueno este tranquilizante servirá por unos minutos. Ah por cierto, un frasco de este tranquilizante desapareció de mi laboratorio, así que por eso lo estoy buscando- Renji quedó petrificado al recordar lo que Kaitsu le había dicho con respecto a Rangiku:

_- Yo se que no estabas solo, esa mujer estaba contigo, pero veo que se escapó, igual no va a llegar muy lejos, una sorpresita le espera- aclaró el shinigami intruso, con una mirada desafiante, que a Renji le dio mala espina._

- Rangiku está en peligro- susurró el pelirrojo con los ojos desorbitados.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! **n_nU**,cri cri, ¡perdón! ¡perdón! ¡perdón! ¡perdón! ¡perdón!, no fue mi intención no publicar ayer, pero es que tuve una semana muy complicada y aún lo es. Ahora estoy resfriada pero subo igual porque no los quiero hacer esperar más. Perdónenme **T-T.**

Ya les puedo asegurar que no quedan más de 2 o 3 capítulos y esto finaliza, ¡que rápido!. Con respecto a Matsumoto van a tener qu esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, jeje. Espero les guste este capi **n_n**. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes, los días van a seguir siendo los lunes.

**Megami-Magic:** Hola espero que te guste este capítulo también. Y me alegra que te halla gustado también la actitud de Inoue. Besos y cuidate mucho **n_n**

**annie-sama:** Ya verás la idea de Rukia chan, espero que te guste. Besos **=3**

**sofys: **Aquí va el capi, espero que te guste, y en el prox. Capi sabrás lo que sucede con Matsumoto. Besos y cuidate **n_n**

**TyraelMika: **¡Sip! Karín en acción ***-*. **Todavía esto no termina, jijiji. Espero que te guste el capi. Cuidate mucho **=3**

**Capítulo 20:** Punto de estrategia

Ah por cierto, un frasco de este tranquilizante desapareció de mi laboratorio, así que por eso lo estoy buscando- Renji quedó petrificado al recordar lo que Kaitsu le había dicho con respecto a Rangiku:

_- Yo se que no estabas solo, esa mujer estaba contigo, pero veo que se escapó, igual no va a llegar muy lejos, una sorpresita le espera- aclaró el shinigami intruso, con una mirada desafiante, que a Renji le dio mala espina._

- Rangiku está en peligro- susurró el pelirrojo con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Abarai?- demandó una respuesta el peliblanco, preocupado por su teniente.

- Ya veo- exclamó Mayuri con una pequeña sonrisa que provocó una furia inmensa a Toushiro, una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo y el peliazul solo lo miro de reojo.

- No se que le causa tanta gracia capitán Kurotsuchi, seguramente Rangiku san está en problemas- refutó Renji, mirando con desprecio al científico, este solo le devolvió una mirada despectiva y comenzó su camino para conseguir el tranquilizante que le habían robado, más antes de desaparecer con un shumpo exclamó:

- Lo que me causa gracia es que hallan utilizado una forma tan simple para dejar fuera de combate a una teniente, realmente el nivel del escuadrón diez es muy bajo- y sin más se fue dejando al peliblanco con una expresión seca y vacía, no estaba nada de acuerdo con la opinión de Kurotsuchi pero no podía discutir el hecho de que Rangiku halla sido atrapada de una forma tan simple, más no podía recriminarla ya que él mismo últimamente ha estado actuando como un principiante.

- Capitán, no le haga caso, Rangiku ha estado trabajando muy duro y al igual que todos, ella ha de haber quedado muy exhausta…- más fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

- Abarai, por favor lleva a Karín al cuarto escuadrón, yo iré por Matsumoto. Ishida, ¿puedes ayudar a Yoruichi y a tu amigo?- su mirada era seria y decidida, esto ya había llegado muy lejos y su plan se llevaría a cabo fuera como fuera. Antes de que Renji se llevara a la morena, el peliblanco le susurró algo en el oído a Karín, esta levemente por el cansancio afirmó con la cabeza y luego el pelirrojo se la llevó.

Ichigo, luego de varios ataques hacia Aizen lo único que había conseguido era gastar energía, su oponente apenas había hecho algún esfuerzo. Aizen por otro lado lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora, o mejor dicho, sobradora que hacía enfurecer más a Ichigo.

En eso, una mariposa negra se posó en el brazo de Ichigo, el pelinaranja ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia hasta que luego de un minuto una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que causó una mueca de disgusto en Aizen.

Por otro lado, Rukia tenía un plan, este involucraba a Orihime y si sus cálculos no fallaban debía funcionar perfectamente. Debía encontrar la forma de distraerlo y así poder atacarlo desprevenido. En ese momento la pelinaranja la miró y con un movimiento de cabeza Oírme comprendió todo, ella sería el cebo.

Finalmente la pelinaranja volvió a convocar a Tsubaki y como era de esperarse el peliblanco lo esquivó fácilmente, este era el momento perfecto para atacar ya que el peliblanco perecía estar distraído, más en ese momento una mariposa negra se posó en el hombro de la morena y se fue volando al igual que como llegó, la morena sin más actuó y lanzó su ataque.

- Tsugi no mai, hakuren- el ataque se dirigía hacia Ichimaru más este otra vez lo esquivó, pero curiosamente el ataque se dirigía también hacía otra persona, Orihime estaba esperando la llegada del ataque con su escudo preparado, al impactar en el escudo este se devolvió y comenzó su camino nuevamente hacia el peliblanco quien en un intento de parar el ataque desenvainó su Zampakutou y le dio la espalda a la morena, con su Sode No Shirayuki preparada para su nuevo ataque.

- Some no mai, tsukishiro- esta vez el peliblanco no podría evitar el ataque y así fue como el círculo de hielo lo atrapó en el aire estirándose hasta llegar al cielo. El peliblanco había quedado atrapado en él sin ningún tipo de escapatoria. Realmente el plan había salido a la perfección.

En la zona de batalla donde se encontraba Ichigo, buscando una forma de llevar a cabo lo que la mariposa del infierno le había transmitido, pudo distinguir, al igual que Aizen una gran torre de hielo extendiéndose hasta el cielo. El pelinaranja no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa completa y exclamar satisfecho.

- Veo que la enana esta vez me ganó, ahora veamos lo que vas a hacer por tu camarada, Aizen- En la cabeza del pelinaranja no dejaba de dar vueltas el plan de Toushiro transmitido por la pequeña mariposa negra.

_- El plan será buscar una forma de atraer al enemigos a un punto exacto, sea como sea, los tres deben estar juntos, lo demás déjenmelo a mi._

Por otro lado Aizen estaba realmente furibundo al percatarse que Ichimaru había sido vencido, realmente era un incompetente. En un ataque de furia se dio la vuelta y como un relámpago desapareció de la vista del pelinaranja para dirigirse hacia el lugar de los hechos, no por rescatar a su aliado, sino para no dejar pistas de absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con el plan. Sabía perfectamente que le peliblanco no hablaría, pero de alguna forma los shinigamis se encargarían de extraer la información de alguna manera.

- Malditos shinigamis- exclamó, en una de sus paradas fugases, el castaño.

En donde se encontraban Yoruichi y Chad se estaba desatando una batalla muy complicada, Chad se encontraba en el piso realmente cansado y lastimado, mientras que Yoruichi entretenía al enemigo con su velocidad. Sus ataques eran directos y de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en cambio, Kaname Tousen utilizaba su Zampakutou con mucha habilidad lo que le había costado varios rasguños a la shinigami gatuna, pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Como antigua capitana del segundo escuadrón era muy fuerte por lo que no era rival fácil de vencer.

En ese momento, Ishida llega a la zona de batalla y ve a Chad inconsciente en el suelo. Con dificultad lo levanta y a paso lento lo conduce hacia un árbol cercano con el fin de recostarlo, al dejarlo allí una mariposa negra se posa en su mano, acto seguido, luego de escuchar el mensaje una torre de hielo se alzaba hasta las alturas.

- Siempre me entero último de todo- el peliazul fijó su mirada hacia Yoruichi y haciendo un movimiento con su mano envió a la mariposa hacia su dirección. Luego pudo ver como la figura de Kaname desaparecía mientras que Yoruichi se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellos.

- De prisa, debemos llevar a Chad al cuarto escuadrón, de allí iremos hacia donde se encuentran los demás- y así la shinigami cargó a Chad mientras que al peliazul se le formaba un gotita de sudor en su nuca.

- Y yo que apenas pude con él mientras que ella lo carga sin ningún problema, creo que debo hacer más pesas- sus ojos detrás de sus lentes estaban completamente blancos, pero sin esperar más siguió a la shinigami.

En el ala del escuadrón se encontraba Renji en la sala de espera esperando el diagnóstico de Karín, al igual que el de Kaitsu quien todavía se encontraba dormido.

En la sala de Karín, la chica en ese momento comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Pudo divisar que estaba en un gran salón blanco parecido al de un hospital común y corriente, pero en este caso los que corrían de un lado a otro eran shinigamis y no enfermeros.

La morena al poder ubicarse en el tiempo recordó todo lo ocurrido con Kaitsu, más un pedido se apoderó de su mente, uno que le había hecho el peliblanco antes de caer exhausta.

_- El plan ya está listo, todos los demás van a estar al tanto, tu solo debes hacer tu parte, confío en ti. Tú debes…_


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola! acá vuelvo con el capítulo 21, y esto está por terminarse **=3**.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior así como espero que les guste este. Paso a contestar reviews… **n_n**

**Megami-Magic: **Esta vez no quise atrasarme así que acá esta el capi, me encantó que me dijeras que nunca les fallo, me hace sentir bien complacerlos. Y si, la semana antepasada fue un dilema, jeje, pero ya estoy mas tranquila.

Por ahora no se me ocurre otra idea para un fic de bleach, pero seguramente más adelante si tenga alguna. Cualquier cosa les aviso cuando suba el último capítulo de esta historia. Besotes y cuidate mucho **n_n**

**annie-sama: **me encanta dejarlos con la intriga, jejeje (soy muy mala **u_uU**). Espero que te guste, ¡besos! **=3**.

**TyraelMika:** Ahora te vas a enterar lo que le dijo, jijiji. ¡Besos, cuidate! **n_n**.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer. El próximo capi llega el lunes que viene… ¡besos! **n_n**

**Capítulo 21:** Nada es lo que parece

En la sala de Karín, la chica en ese momento comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Pudo divisar que estaba en un gran salón blanco parecido al de un hospital común y corriente, pero en este caso los que corrían de un lado a otro eran shinigamis y no enfermeros.

La morena al poder ubicarse en el tiempo recordó todo lo ocurrido con Kaitsu, más un pedido se apoderó de su mente, uno que le había hecho el peliblanco antes de caer exhausta.

_- El plan ya está listo, todos los demás van a estar al tanto, tu solo debes hacer tu parte, confío en ti. Tú debes…_

En ese momento entró el pelirrojo al cuarto, la morena se desconcentró de lo que estaba pensando para fijar sus ojos en el recién llegado el cual se posicionó al lado de la cama de la morena.

- Veo que ya despertaste, mocosa- exclamó Renji, con una media sonrisa.

- Si ya desperté, cabeza de ají- el pelirrojo cerró un puño listo para utilizarlo, su ceño fruncido no le movió ni un pelo a la morena la cual se encontraba satisfecha con el resultado de su insulto, _"él comenzó"_, pensaba la morena- tengo algo muy importante que pedirte- a este comentario el pelirrojo olvidó su enojo para cambiar su semblante a uno de seriedad y misterio- pero creo que no hace falta decirte a quien quiero que traigas- el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

- Espera aquí y no te muevas, mo_co_sa- esto no enojó a la morena, es más, la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, se sentía como en casa, a pesar de estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido y, en estos momentos, peligroso, no podía dejar de sentirse como en casa, sobre todo porque la trataban como a una compañera y amiga más.

Karín luego de que Renji se marchara volvió a retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores, el pedido de Toushiro.

_- El plan ya está listo, todos los demás van a estar al tanto, tu solo debes hacer tu parte, confío en ti. Tú debes encontrar la forma de convencer a Kaitsu de que esté de nuestro lado. Yo se que debe estar controlado por Aizen, pero a pesar de todo debe ser una persona buena, también te pido que le devuelvas su zampakutou, podría ser un gran aliado, te prometo que no te hará nada. ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?_

- Claro que estoy dispuesta, Toushiro, yo también estoy segura de que Ren puede redimirse, y no lo voy a culpar de nada, es solo un tonto que ha perdido su camino, yo solo lo voy a ayudar a encontrarlo- susurró la morena para si misma. Del otro lado de la puerta un pelirrojo se encontraba apoyado en esta y con una sonrisa en el rostro retomó su camino, debía ir a buscar a Kaitsu Ren.

Toushiro, por otra parte, estaba llegando al lugar donde se alzaba la gran torre de hielo. Su meta era encontrar a Matsumoto y estaba seguro de que estaba allí, y estaba en lo cierto. A unos veinte metros de la gran torre se podía ver a la pelinaranja sin conocimiento. Acto seguido el peliblanco se acercó a su teniente y tomó su torso y cabeza por atrás levantándola, un poco, del piso.

- Matsumoto, responde, ¿puedes oírme?, Matsumoto- pedía el peliblanco una y otra vez tratando de obtener una respuesta. En eso la mujer comienza a reccionar, de apoco fue abriendo los ojos y fijó su mirada en su capitán, mirada cansada que no pasó desapercibida para Toushiro.

- Matsumoto, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te inyectaron un tranquilizante, no es así?- preguntó en susurros el peliblanco obteniendo una leve afirmación, con la cabeza, de la pelinaranja.

- No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, puedes quedarte tranquila- tranquilizó a la mujer el peliblanco, luego retiró un mechón de pelo que molestaba la visión de la pelinaranja y este acto fue agradecido por ella con una mirada de ternura y esta fue devuelta por Toushiro.

Luego desde otra dirección se acercaban Rukia y Orihime, estaban agitadas por el combate que habían llevado a cabo hacía unos minutos atrás.

- Hitsugaya taichou, que bueno que se encuentra aquí, ¿cómo se encuentra Rangiku san?- consultó la pelinegra con preocupación, posicionándose del otro lado del que se encontraba el peliblanco.

- Ella se encuentra bien, solo que está aún bajo los efectos del tranquilizante que, seguramente, le inyectó Ichimaru Gin- explicó Toushiro, aún sosteniendo a Matsumoto- Inoue san ¿puede hacerse cargo de ella, por favor?- Inoue asintió con la cabeza y tomó el lugar del peliblanco.

De repente, al frente de todos, se apreció el castaño traidor. Poseía una mirada de furia pero una sonrisa misteriosa estaba marcada en su rostro.

- Ya veo, muy bien hecho, ya puedes aparecer Gin- exclamó por lo alto, estas palabras hicieron confundir a los allí presentes, más una figura detrás de la morena los hizo comprender, de una forma inesperada, a lo que se estaba refiriendo Aizen. Detrás de Rukia se encontraba Ichimaru, el cual se suponía debía estar congelado, más lo único que había en la gran torre era un gigai con las ropas del peliblanco traidor.

- Maldito…- comenzó a decir Rukia, más fue cruelmente interrumpida por un filo que atravesaba su torso desde atrás hacia delante. La morena, con un corto gemido y escupiendo sangre por la boca, cayó al piso casi inconsciente. De repente un gran grito se escuchó.

- ¡Rukia!- el pelinaranja había visto todo desde el momento en que la morena fue atravesada por la zampakutou de Ichimaru. Su mirada fue mutando de una de tristeza a una de furia incontenible. Escondiendo su mirada bajo sus cabellos naranjas comenzó a retirar su zampakutou y a posicionarse listo para atacar. Luego pasó una mano por su rostro y al levantarlo nuevamente una máscara blanca de Hollow la cubría totalmente.

- Maldito desgraciado, esta vez tu fin no se va a retrazar más, tu pecado fue ponerle una mano encima a Rukia y eso es imperdonable- exclamó, fúrico, el pelinaranja. Su vos de hollow y la furia que tenía dentro lo mostraban temible ante los ojos de sus compañeros, más a los ojos de los traidores era solo un estorbo más. Ichigo no se hizo esperar más y en un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz ya se encontraba frente al peliblanco y con su zampakutou lista para costarle la cabeza.

- Muere insecto- exclamó para luego utilizar a Zangetsu.

Renji ya estaba llegando a la habitación de Kaitsu, en el momento en que iba a entrar la capitana del cuarto escuadrón se asoma por la puerta de la habitación.

- Oh, Abarai san, ¿necesita algo?- consultó, amablemente, Unohana con una sonrisa.

- Unohana Taichou, le pido su permiso para trasladar Kaitsu Ren a la habitación de la señorita Kurosaki Karín, ella necesita hablar con él a pedido del capitán Hitsugaya- explicó, el pelirrojo, mirando al suelo en señal de respeto.

- Está bien teniente Abarai, solo le pido que lo tenga vigilado porque como sabrá es un traidor. Está despierto, pase- así fue como el pelirrojo entró a la habitación y pudo ver al susodicho con una expresión calmada, más algo extrañó se podía notar en su semblante, ¿tristeza tal vez?

- Kaitsu Ren, el teniente Abarai lo trasladará a la habitación de la señorita Kurosaki, debe hablar con ella- avisó, con su habitual tono amable, la capitana Unohana. Como si algo incoherente le hubieran dicho, Kaitsu levantó la mirada confundido y con un rastro de sorpresa en la mirada. Esto descolocó al pelirrojo, quien en un momento de lucidez, luego de tal incógnita, aclaró Ren con un movimiento de cabeza que ya era momento de irse.

Así luego de recorrer el gran pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones llegaron al cuarto de Karín. Ren se encontraba inmovilizado por el kido, el mismo ataque que había utilizado Rukia el día que conoció a Ichigo, el cual había roto con solo forcejear, para salvar a su hermana.

Al entrar en la habitación de la morena, esta volteo la mirada en dirección a Ren quien solo bajó la mirada, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo y por la morena quien comprendió todo, en cambio Renji no lograba entender.

- Bienvenido Ren, levanta la mirada y no te avergüences, no te voy a recriminar absolutamente nada- Ren levantó la mirada rápidamente sin comprender porque era perdonado tan fácilmente. Renji, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa recordando las palabras que había dicho la morena anteriormente:

_- Claro que estoy dispuesta, Toushiro, yo también estoy segura de que Ren puede redimirse, y no lo voy a culpar de nada, es solo un tonto que ha perdido su camino, yo solo lo voy a ayudar a encontrarlo._


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola a todos!

Primero quiero pedir perdón, y creo que con esto no va a alcanzar, pero quiero decirles que en este año han pasado muchísimas cosas, por ejemplo me puse de novia y se me olvido el mundo XD y aun estoy así, jeje y lo otro es que estaba en mi último año de secundaria y me estaba tomando enserio las cosas para terminar bien la secu y así fue como ahora estoy en la facultad y luchando por aprobar todas las materias que me quedan.

Segundo quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews, los últimos me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba haciendo muy mal en dejarlos así sin darles el final que se merecen, y es por eso que mi cabecita me retumbaba por la culpabilidad y así es que ya termine con la historia y solo me falta subirla. Es este y otro capítulo más y se termina la historia que duro casi dos años.

Quiero darle las gracias y pedir nuevamente perdón a todos y espero que lo puedan hacer y si no me hundiré en el infierno T-T.

Gracias a:

**19-Neko-Nya-91**

**Megami-Magic**

**A.C. Akasuna**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Sofys**

**funny-life**

**Ruku**

**Rossetto-chan**

**hitsu-sasuke**

**Hotaru Ima**

**SaraKem**

**Yamile**

**LuNaShinRa**

Muy bien gracias nuevamente por todo y perdón por el tiempo que los deje varados, espero que les guste y mañana pondré el último capítulo, ¡saludos!

**Capítulo 22:** Convencimiento

- Bienvenido Ren, levanta la mirada y no te avergüences, no te voy a recriminar absolutamente nada- Ren levantó la mirada rápidamente sin comprender porque era perdonado tan fácilmente. Renji, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa recordando las palabras que había dicho la morena anteriormente:

_- Claro que estoy dispuesta, Toushiro, yo también estoy segura de que Ren puede redimirse, y no lo voy a culpar de nada, es solo un tonto que ha perdido su camino, yo solo lo voy a ayudar a encontrarlo._

Ren estaba totalmente confundido ante el comportamiento de la morena, en cambio ella estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Ren nunca la había tratado mal, todo lo contrario, siempre la trataba con amabilidad pese a que él era un traidor en estos momentos, por otro lado, el hecho de que haya tratado de lastimar a Toushiro no le agradaba. En ese momento la morena sacudió la cabeza tratando de acomodarse las ideas, no era el momento de recriminarle lo que trató de hacerle a Toushiro, todo lo contrario, debía perdonarlo y tratar de ayudarlo a redimirse y ayudarles para luchar contra Aizen, Kaname e Ichimaru.

- ¿De qué tratas de convencerme, Kurosaki? ¿Acaso estás tratando de lavarme el cerebro?- exclamó Ren con el seño fruncido y mirando, desconfiado, a la morena. Ella se encontraba tranquila, más el pelirrojo, que detrás de Ren se encontraba, estaba preparado para cualquier error que cometiese Kaitsu, como por ejemplo atacar a la morena.

- Solo trato de hacerte entender que a nada vas a llegar si buscas desafiar a los trece escuadrones. Dime, ¿Aizen te tiene amenazado, verdad?- habló Karín seriamente. Ren abrió los ojos de par en par y sus manos comenzaron a temblar a sus costados. Una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla lentamente, más ante la tensión solo atinó a agachar la mirada siendo cubierta por su cabello- ¿es cierto, no es así? Solo te pido que reflexiones, nada vas a arreglar si matas a gente inocente, solo dime…- más con un grito desesperado, Ren, la interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! No me lo recuerdes más, solo cállate, y déjame en paz- Karín lo miró con lástima, más Renji lo tomó por los brazos tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿quieres contármelo?- preguntó con pena Karín haciendo que a Kaitsu le brotara una lágrima de los ojos.

- Mi familia… ¡mi familia corre peligro!- exclamó Ren, perdiendo la tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- lanzó su pregunta la nueva shinigami, planteándose una respuesta ella misma en la mente, más queriéndose quitarse la duda de una vez.

- Aizen, cuando todavía era capitán de los trece escuadrones, tiempo antes de llevar a cabo su traición, me encontró en el Rucongai teniendo una batalla con unos delincuentes de mi zona- comenzó a contar el chico- cuando tenía planeado volver a mi casa luego de darles su merecido, Aizen se me acercó y me alabó mis habilidades. Así fue como me invitó a ser parte del quinto escuadrón. Me dijo que no iba a hacer falta que pasase la academia ya que él iba a hablar con el capitán del primer escuadrón para que me diera la oportunidad- karín lo escuchaba atentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Así que fuiste como el niño mimado mientras yo tuve que pasar tantas frustraciones en la academia- refunfuñaba Abarai, con los brazos cruzados, como si de un niño se tratase.

- ¡Cállate cabeza de ají!- lo reto la morena menor mientras que este miraba a otra dirección todavía cabreado.

- continúa Ren- concedió Karín, este asintió.

- La primera vez yo me negué ya que tenía que mantener a mi familia. Mi madre estaba muy enferma, necesitaba medicamentos y solo yo podía comprarlos con mi trabajo ya que mi hermano apenas tenía 5 años en ese entonces, y de mi padre no sabemos absolutamente nada, es como si no existiera- al decir esto los ojos de Ren se oscurecieron y eso no paso desapercibido por la morena menor, estos demostraban tristeza y soledad.

- ¿Sabes Ren? Si no quieres no me cuentes más, solo dime qué es lo que te tiene atado a Aizen- Kaitsu la miro sorprendido. La verdad era que Karín no quería poner en aprietos a Ren al contarle su vida solo quería salvarlo de las manos de Aisen y que fuese feliz con su familia.

- Aizen me dijo que iba a ayudar a mi madre a que se cure, pero pasado un tiempo esa promesa de ayuda nunca llegó y pasaron a ser amenazas de muerte- Ren cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de evitar más lágrimas- él me dijo que si no lo ayudaba a cumplir su misión mataría a mi familia- Karín sentía rabia, era muy cruel jugar así con la familia, pero no entendía que tenía que ver Ren en su misión.

- ¿Y para qué te necesita?- Karín preguntó sin rodeos.

- El me entrenó sabiendo que mi Zampakutou tiene un poder especial, poder que yo no conocía, mi Zabakuto puede traspasar el poder de alguien a otra persona con solo encerrarlos en una coraza juntos- Karín abrió los ojos a más no poder al igual que Renji, Ren continuó- él quiere que transfiera tus poderes a él y ser el ser más fuerte- concluyó mirando con tristeza a la morena quien consternada se tomó de la cabeza.

- ¡Todo es mi culpa! Si no fuera por mí, todos estarían a salvo…- Exclamó Karín frustrada, Renji la miro con enojo sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo era una tontería.

- Mocosa no es momento de lamentarse, tu sabes que no es tu culpa, la culpa de todo la tiene Aizen y tarde o temprano él atacaría con tu poder o sin tu poder- Karín lo observo y entró en razón, Renji estaba en lo correcto, Aizen era capaz de todo y ella estaba dentro de sus planes solo como arma pero él lo que realmente quiere es tener la sociedad de almas a sus pies.

- Es verdad, no es momento de lamentarse, mi deber es ayudar a todos, y para eso tengo que pedirte algo Ren, o más bien, ofrecerte que nos ayudes y todo lo que nos has hecho quedará anulado- Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, como muchas veces lo había hecho, realmente los shinigamis estaban dispuestos a perdonarlo solo por ayudarlos, más su miedo no lo dejaba aceptar de una vez por todas. ¿Y su Aizen cumplía con sus amenazas? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo- No te preocupes Ren todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- Ren observó a la morena obteniendo una mirada comprensiva y muy sincera, totalmente distinta a la que había recibido por parte de Aizen aquella vez en que su tormento había comenzado. Al verla no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y en un intento de no ser descubierto bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus mejillas con su cabello.

- Gracias por todo Kurosaki san- Esto descolocó a la morena quien sonrió y le pidió a Renji que soltara al prisionero. Tomando una de sus manos, ahora libres, cerro sus ojos y una pequeña luz comenzó a brotar de su mano traspasándole así a Kaitsu un fuerte riatsu. Este último ya habiendo obtenido sus poderes se emocionó y abrazó fuertemente a la morena. El pelirrojo observo todo con una gota en la cabeza y rascándose la mejilla sorprendido, más la morena aceptó el abrazo y luego lo alejó de si con seriedad en su semblante.

- Kaitsu debo tomar eso como un sí, ¿verdad?- el susodicho cabeceó afirmando- Muy bien entonces debemos comenzar con el plan.

Cuando Ichigo se disponía a atacar a Aizen este tomó la Zampakutou del pelinaranja por el filo y lo revoleó por los aires haciendo que se estampara con la torre de hielo destruyéndola por completo.

- Tu máscara no servirá de nada, Kurosaki san- Su sonrisa retorcida hizo enfureces aún más al pelinaranja levantándose rápidamente para contraatacar. Más rápidamente los ayudantes de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo aprisionaron por los brazos haciendo que Aizen articulara una sonrisa maliciosa y produciendo terror a los ojos de los presentes- Hasta aquí llegaste shinigami sustituto- en ese instante Aizen tomó su Zampakutou, posándose delante de Ichigo, traspasó su arma por el abdomen para dejar ver su filo por detrás de la espalda del pelinaranja.

- A… Ai… Aizen- exclamó Ichigo escupiendo sangre, dejando a todos los presentes con ojos desorbitados menos un peliblanco que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.


	23. Chapter 23

Holis a todos nuevamente :). Como prometí aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia :).

Desde ya quiero decirles a todos gracias por su compañía, por sus alientos y sobre todo por hacerme entender que tenía que terminar esta historia que había comenzado y que por más que costara ya solo quedaba un poquito más de esfuerzo para terminarla, pero así fue y aquí traigo lo que todos esperaban, o tal vez no XD.

Agradecimientos a:

Yamile: muchas gracias por tu review :) y me encanta que, a pesar de todo, te guste el fic todavía. Espero que te guste el final y sea lo que esperabas ;). Besos cuídate

LuNaShinRa: pues aquí está la continuación y verás lo que sucede con él XD. Gracias a vos también y por tus palabras en el review anterior, me ayudo a terminar la historia. Cuídate y espero que te guste el final.

Bueno, para ustedes va dedicado el final y ahora solo quiero aclararles algo a todos, si ustedes quieren y si ustedes creen que la historia amerita un prólogo solo dejen reviews, yo lo hago y la semana que viene lo subiré, por supuesto va a ser más largo para su gusto.

Muy bien sin nada más que decir, solo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! :), los dejo con el final…

**Capítulo 23:** Bancai. ¿Felices?

Cuando Ichigo se disponía a atacar a Aizen este tomó la Zampakutou del pelinaranja por el filo y lo revoleó por los aires haciendo que se estampara con la torre de hielo destruyéndola por completo.

- Tu máscara no servirá de nada, Kurosaki san- Su sonrisa retorcida hizo enfurecer aún más al pelinaranja levantándose rápidamente para contraatacar. Más rápidamente los ayudantes de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo aprisionaron por los brazos haciendo que Aizen articulara una sonrisa maliciosa y produciendo terror a los ojos de los presentes- Hasta aquí llegaste shinigami sustituto- en ese instante Aizen tomó su Zampakutou, posándose delante de Ichigo, y traspasó su arma por el abdomen para dejar ver su filo por detrás de la espalda del pelinaranja.

- A… Ai… Aizen- exclamó Ichigo escupiendo sangre, dejando a todos los presentes con ojos desorbitados menos un peliblanco que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, Toushiro sonreía- no te das una idea de tu error, ¿verdad?- exclamó el pelinaranja haciendo que Aizen frunciera el seño. Ichigo estaba detrás de Aizen con su Zampakutou marcando un punto en la espalda de este, dispuesto a dejar en ella una marca mortal. Delante de Aizen, una figura, entre los brazos de Ichimaru y Tousen, se transformaba arena, más antes de que estos dos pudieran reaccionar, la arena, deshaciéndose, tomo posesión de sus cuerpos aprisionándolos en dos esferas y explotando en mil pedazos.

- No entiendo, como se dejaron derrotar tan fácilmente, ¡inútiles!- espetó Aizen con tranquilidad queriéndose dar media vuelta pero el pelinaranja no se lo permitió- veo que nuestro trato quedo anulado, ¿no es así Ren?- exclamó nuevamente el castaño mirando ahora hacia donde estaba el susodicho en compañía de una morena y de un pelirrojo.

- Tu y yo nunca tuvimos ningún trato, Aizen- refutó Ren mirando con desprecio al traidor- tus tratos no fueron más que puras amenazas y yo ya no puedo seguir así, nunca estuve de acuerdo con tus planes ya que nunca estuve en contra de los shinigamis- confesó Ren mirando a la morena quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. Esto no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Toushiro y tampoco el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del confesor, esto provocó una molestia en el peliblanco más decidió hacer caso omiso, no era momento de ponerse celoso- gracias a Kurasaki Karín he encontrado mi camino y quiero agradecérselo- finalizó Ren.

- Veo que no me dejas otra opción- exclamó el castaño posicionándose al lado de Kaitsu- Al fin y al cabo ya no te necesito- y clavando su Zampakutou en su pecho lo hizo explotar delante de los ojos de la morena, quedando bañada en sangre. Esta con los ojos desorbitados lo miró asustada pero luego una furia se apoderó de ella y una luz nívea comenzó a rodearla. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y cayó en el suelo creando ondas al caer. Efectivamente, el suelo era agua. En ese momento una vos se hizo escuchar.

_- Pequeña debes hacerlo, no te asustes, yo estaré contigo-_ todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al igual que Toushiro más este queriendo ir a su lado trato de salir corriendo pero el pelinaranja lo tomó del hombro y negó suavemente con la cabeza dándole a entender que ella debía hacerlo sola. La morena actuó…

- ¡BANCAI!- gotas de lluvia rodeaban a la morena y un vestido blanco cubrió su cuerpo, el agua que yacía debajo de sus pies formó dos grandes torbellinos y cubrieron a Aizen completamente.- ¡Namidashiro, llora!- su Zampakutou tomó la forma de una espiral blanca la cual introdujo en el agua a sus pies provocando más torbellinos terminando de acorralar a Aizen- Nunca más usaras tus poderes, no mereces tenerlos, mereces penar por todos aquellos a los que has lastimado, debes aprender a llorar y cuando hayas purificado completamente tu ser podrás volver a la luz, más ahora estarás encerrado en este mar de lágrimas para que te bañen y te hagan entender el dolor de todas aquellas personas inocentes, esclavas de tu odio- finalmente Aizen fue sumergido totalmente en el mar y todo el agua fue desapareciendo, el agua del suelo se fue evaporando dando paso nuevamente al suelo de la sociedad de almas. Karín exhausta cayó desmayada más antes de que tocara el piso Toushiro la había tomado en brazos aprisionándola contra su pecho.

- Karín ¿estás bien? Responde- demandó asustado el peliblanco. La morena comenzando a darse cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido se escondió en el pecho del peliblanco comenzando a llorar, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Ren.

- Por mi culpa Ren murió, no tendría que haberlo expuesto así- gimió tristemente la morena enterrando mas su cara en el pecho de Toushiro. Este la tomó de la cara con sus manos y la observo tan fijamente a los ojos que provocó en la morena un sonrojo, más este olvidándose totalmente de su alrededor acercó sus labios a los de la morena y la beso dulcemente. Karín sorprendida abrió los ojos de par en par, mas luego de sentir ese beso tan lleno de amor cerró sus ojos correspondiendo. Fue un beso pequeño y sencillo más expresaba todos los sentimientos que se habían ido acumulando en ese tiempo, pero por sobre todo, expresaba amor.

- Gracias por todo Karín, y perdón por haberte hecho sufrir así- expresó tristemente el peliblanco, más la morena negó con la cabeza y le tomo la mano que estaba posada sobre su mejilla para luego acariciarla.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada Toushiro, hice lo que debía hacer por ayudar a todos los que realmente quiero y amo- esto último lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que fue visible a los ojos del peliblanco. En ese momento una sensación rara invadió a la parejita, sentían como si miles de cuchillos los atravesaran pero no era eso exactamente, lo que sentían eran las miles de miradas que se posaban en ellos todos totalmente atontados al no entender lo que estaban viendo. Karín y Toushiro miraron nerviosos a su alrededor con una gota en sus nucas. Se podía decir que estaban siendo observados por la sociedad de almas.

- Ka… Karín creo que- comenzó a decir el pelinaranja, sonrojado por lo que estaba viendo, mas fue interrumpido por una persona muy importante en la sociedad de almas acompañado por dos capitanes más. El comandante de los trece escuadrones Yamamoto Genryuusai y los capitanes Kuchiki Byakuya y Kurotsuchi Mayuri, que lo escoltaban, se habían posicionado delante de la parejita dejándolos más nerviosos.

- Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kurosaki Karín- comenzó el comandante Yamamoto poniendo a todos nerviosos a su alrededor y con gotas en la sien- los felicito por su destreza y su trabajo el día de hoy- finalizó él haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas por la impresión, Ichigo se rascaba la mejilla preguntándose si realmente el comandante no se había dado cuenta del romance de la parejita a la que estaba felicitando.

- Gracias comandante Yamamoto san- agradeció la morena, mientras que Toushiro la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Acompáñenme a la oficina. Ya el cuarto escuadrón se ocupará de todos los heridos. Ahora solo necesito hablar con ustedes- aclaró el anciano mirando atentamente a los jóvenes haciendo que estos dos tragaran saliva pesadamente.

Ya en la oficina del comandante este los miraba de forma inquisidora, y comenzó su charla.

- Quería nuevamente agradecerles por lo que han hecho por la sociedad de almas y hacerles saber especialmente a la señorita Kurosaki que los trece escuadrones están a su disposición en cualquier ocasión que así lo amerite- la pareja miraba atentamente al comandante no entendiendo cual era el punto- más he dejado pasar un detalle en el campo de batalla para no hacer pública mi decisión con respecto a un acto inapropiado que eh visto allí, y me parece que deberían controlar sus impulsos delante de los demás ya que está prohibida la relación entre un shinigami y un humano y usted, señor Hitsugaya, debería saberlo más que la señorita Kurosaki, como capitán de los trece escuadrones que es- el susodicho tragó pesado y bajo la mirada apenado- Más la señorita Kurosaki no es cualquier humana- esto descolocó a los presentes haciendo que miraran al anciano tratando de comprender- ella ha salvado a la sociedad de almas de un enemigo muy fuerte y como shinigami sustituta que es tiene un respeto especial, desde ya, dentro de la sociedad de almas. Con esto quiero concluir mi decisión, tienen mi consentimiento, más no quiero que sus impulsos sean divulgados por toda la sociedad de almas y quiero que sean respetuosos y que sus demostraciones de afecto sean en privado- esto terminó por sorprender a los jóvenes quienes se miraron sorprendidos y volvieron su mirada al anciano sabio- Los felicito y deseo que sean felices- una pequeña, pero muy pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del comandante Yamamoto.

**¿FIN?**

Ustedes lo deciden… :)

¡Besos!


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el epílogo tan deseado. Espero que les guste y que los haya entretenido la historia. Perdón por la tardanza, finalice mi año universitario y hubieron muchos finales T-T. Pero bueno de 6 materias me quedaron 2 para el año que viene ¡wiii!

Gracias a:

Yamile

LuNaShinRa

funny-life

hitsu-sasuke

Jacki1027

Este epílogo está gracias a sus reviws =). Me da mucha pena terminar esta historia es la primera que hago y además duró dos año de mi vida, ¡muchisimo! Pero bueno aca llego el final. Muchos abrazos a todos y que este año que viene sea el mejor para cada uno de ustedes =). Besotes y feliz año nuevo como dice el título, jeje. Bye

**Epílogo**: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Todo por fin había terminado, Aizen había recibido su merecido, gracias a Karín, y el comandante Yamamoto se lo había agradecido de una forma muy peculiar, aceptando cualquier tipo de relación que pudiese existir entre ella y el capitán de la décima, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

**Flash back**

_Ya en la oficina del comandante este los miraba de forma inquisidora, y comenzó su charla._

_- Quería nuevamente agradecerles por lo que han hecho por la sociedad de almas y hacerles saber especialmente a la señorita Kurosaki que los trece escuadrones están a su disposición en cualquier ocasión que así lo amerite- la pareja miraba atentamente al comandante no entendiendo cual era el punto- más he dejado pasar un detalle en el campo de batalla para no hacer pública mi decisión con respecto a un acto inapropiado que eh visto allí, y me parece que deberían controlar sus impulsos delante de los demás ya que está prohibida la relación entre un shinigami y un humano y usted, señor Hitsugaya, debería saberlo más que la señorita Kurosaki, como capitán de los trece escuadrones que es- el susodicho tragó pesado y bajo la mirada apenado- Más la señorita Kurosaki no es cualquier humana- esto descolocó a los presentes haciendo que miraran al anciano tratando de comprender- ella ha salvado a la sociedad de almas de un enemigo muy fuerte y como shinigami sustituta que es tiene un respeto especial, desde ya, dentro de la sociedad de almas. Con esto quiero concluir mi decisión, tienen mi consentimiento, más no quiero que sus impulsos sean divulgados por toda la sociedad de almas y quiero que sean respetuosos y que sus demostraciones de afecto sean en privado- esto terminó por sorprender a los jóvenes quienes se miraron sorprendidos y volvieron su mirada al anciano sabio- Los felicito y deseo que sean felices- una pequeña, pero muy pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del comandante Yamamoto._

**Fin flash back**

Aún no lo podía creer, todo había transcurrido tan rápido, más eso ya no debía sorprenderla, todo había comenzado a ser así desde que el peliblanco había entrado en su mundo, literalmente.

Desde ese día, que había comenzado como cualquier otro, en que Ichigo había recibido el llamado de Matsumoto, todo comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente, igual que el latido de su corazón cuando vio a Toushiro allí recostado, tan tranquilo y repitiéndose el acto cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, ya sea física o mentalmente.

Karín se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de poder realizar su tarea del colegio; realmente se había atrasado demasiado por sus "vacaciones", eso le había dicho a su padre; pero no podía concentrarse ya que a su mente venían todos los recuerdos de su estadía en la Sociedad de Almas, en aquellos recuerdos siempre estaba su querido Toushiro presente.

¿Qué estarás haciendo…Toushiro-kun?- exclamó en vos alta, la morena.

En ese momento, Ichigo entra en la habitación, pero Karín ni se había percatado de la nueva presencia.

¿Karín?- llamó Ichigo tranquilamente.

¿Hermano… qué sucede?- interrogó Karín, sorprendida por la visita de su hermano, no era de entrar mucho a su habitación.

Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo?- habló algo nervioso, el pelinaranja, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de momentos de charla con su hermana menor.

Claro Ichigo, pasa, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Karín aún se hallaba sorprendida.

¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estás bien después de lo ocurrido en la Sociedad de Almas?- Ichigo era muy conciso en sus charlas, nunca hacía rodeos, siempre iba al punto.

Creo que estoy bien, ya nada me afecta, ahora sé que tú estás conmigo y que no voy a estar sola en esto de ser shinigami. No entiendo cómo lo pudiste soportar tú- exclamó preocupada la morena para luego acordarse de un pequeño, o mejor dicho, "gran" detalle- ya sé, Rukia ¿verdad?, ella siempre estuvo contigo- Karín podía ser muy perceptiva ahora que entendía ese sentimiento.

Creo que… así es- contestó colorado, el pelinaranja, a más no poder, pero luego volvió a enseriarse y continuó- pero creo que tú no solo cuentas conmigo, Karín, creo que hay un capitán que haría cualquier cosa por ti- exclamó sintiendo que una gotita caía de su frente, no comprendía cómo Toushiro podía haber llegado a sentir eso por su hermana.

Eh… Ichi- ni, no es necesario que hablemos de esto…- Karín sentía un gran ardor en sus mejillas, no era bueno hablar de esto con su hermano mayor, sabía donde llegaría esa conversación.

Claro que es mi deber Karín, no creo que nuestro estúpido padre te haya hablado de las consecuencias de no cuid…- más Ichigo no pudo continuar.

¡Basta Ichigo! N… no… no es necesario- la morena tenía un tic pronunciado y sus brazos volaban a sus costados rápidamente- en la… en la escuela… ¡lo enseñan!- exclamó exaltada.

Está bien, gracias hermana, me sacaste un peso de encima- Ichigo suspiró profundamente, se levantó y cuando iba a salir de la habitación dijo- mañana hay fiesta de fin de año en la Sociedad de Almas, seguramente él querrá que vallas- Al finalizar salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a la morena pensativa.

En el cuarto de Ichigo, se encontraba la morena leyendo una revista cuando vio entrar al pelinaranja, con una nota de maldad habló.

¿Así que charla especial, no?- balde de agua helada para el pelinaranja a quien lo cubría un aura negra- eso lo enseñan en el colegio cada dos por tres, idiota, hasta yo lo sé- esto terminó por poner a Ichigo en la esquina más apartada en posición de bolita y aún con su aura negra.

En ese momento suena el celular de Rukia avisando la actual posición de un Hollow, cuando Rukia se disponía a salir Ichigo la detiene.

Deja enana, ella se encargará- finalizó él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hasta que dices algo coherente ¡baka!- exclamó la morena volviendo a leer su revista.

En alguna parte de la ciudad un gran Hollow hacía destrozos. En ese momento una morena se hacía presente con su zampakutou en mano.

¿Qué es lo que quieres en Karakura, asqueroso monstruo?- exclamó Karín con una nota de furia en la voz.

¡Oh! Pero si es una mocosa, por ahora solo quiero jugar contigo- exclamó este mandando su ataque.

Namidashiro, ¡purifica!- pero antes de completar su ataque el Hollow la había lanzado contra un edificio.

Este es el problema de creértelas mocosa, al final siempre terminarás perdiendo- más cuando iba a lanzar un último ataque alguien toma a la morena y se tele transporta a un lugar más alejado.

¿Karín, te encuentras bien?- consultó el extraño sosteniendo a la morena entre sus brazos.

Creo que si- afirmó ella al tiempo que habría sus ojos y enfocaba la cara de su salvador, al lograr hacerlo su mirada cambió a una de agradecimiento y un leve sonrojo apareció en su mejillas al ver la cercanía con aquella persona- muchas gracias Toushiro, ya estoy bien- la morena al finalizar fue recostada por el peliblanco, en la pared de un edificio.

No te preocupes Karín, yo me encargo de él, ten por seguro que no tendré piedad- exclamó furioso el peliblanco mirando las heridas de la morena. Acto seguido se enfrento al Hollow y como si de una hormiga se tratase lo exterminó de un solo golpe- por haberte atrevido a lastimarla- susurro Toushiro a la nada sin ser escuchado por Karín.

Un tiempo después, el peliblanco y la morena, se encontraban en la entrada de la casa Kurosaki sentados.

¿Cómo te enteraste del Hollow, Toushiro?- consultó la morena sin comprender.

En ese momento el peliblanco recordó lo sucedido.

**Flash back**

_El peliblanco se dirigía a la casa de Ichigo para recordarle a Rukia que mañana tenía que estar más temprano para arreglar lo de la fiesta de fin de año en la Sociedad de Almas y así aprovechar de visitar a Karín, pero esa parte la omitiría._

_Al llegar se disponía a entrar por la ventana, pero una pelota se aproximaba a su cara y al tratar de esquivarla esta chocó con la ventana del cuarto del pelinaranja, esto alertó a Rukia quien vio al peliblanco de espaldas a la ventana. Esta se acercó Ichigo y le arrebato los auriculares que este tenía para escuchar música, razón por la cual no escuchó el ruido de la pelota chocando con la ventana. Rukia habló llamando la atención del peliblanco que aún no había entrado, ella se hacia la que no lo había visto._

_Ichigo, ¿estás seguro que Karín podrá sola con el Hollow?- esto confundió al pelinaranja pero luego entendió al ver reflejado, en un espejito que tenía Rukia en la mano, al peliblanco detrás de la ventana escondido, así poniendo una mirada cómplice prosiguió._

_Creo que no podrá, lo mejor va a ser ir a ayu…- pero antes de terminar se escuchó un gran golpe en la ventana y el peliblanco ya no estaba._

**Fin flash back**

Al terminar de recordar Toushiro puso los ojos en blanco dándose cuenta que todo había sido apropósito, pero como tenía tanta urgencia de salvar a Karín, no se había percatado de tal detalle.

¿Te encuentras bien, Toushiro?- Preguntó la morena al ver al peliblanco con el semblante pálido y miles de gotitas en su frente.

Es… estoy bien- contestó Toushiro recomponiéndose, pensó que lo mejor sería no contarle que había escuchado detrás de la ventana sino Karín pensaría que era un chismoso.

No me has contestado cómo te enteraste- continuó Karín impaciente.

Solo fue casualidad, solo eso- finalizó el peliblanco mirando hacia otro lado evitando la cara de confusión de la morena.

En la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia veía por la ventana a la parejita con una sonrisa en los labios, en eso el pelinaranja se acerca.

¿Qué sucede Rukia?- mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

Me encanta lo bien que se llevan, nunca me lo esperé del capitán de la décima- en ese momento ella giró la cabeza quedando a centímetros de distancia de los labios del pelinaranja y haciéndose presente en los dos un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. La morena solo atinó a correr la cara a un costado con un semblante triste, el pelinaranja odiaba verla así y en un intento de mejorar la situación toma su hombro, más lo que venía definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

¡Ichigo se puso colorado! ¡eso quiere decir que gusta de mi!- reía burlona la morena tapando sus labios con el dorso de su mano. El pelinaranja estaba furioso más de apoco la fue transformando en serenidad formando una mini sonrisa en sus labios dejando a la morena perpleja. Dándose la vuelta de espaldas a Rukia, él comentó.

Tienes razón, es así- finalizó el pelinaranja caminando hacia su escritorio dejando a Rukia como una figura totalmente blanca mientras que de su boca una pequeña nube blanca se iba elevando. En eso entra el pequeño león de peluche.

¡One- chan! ¡Tu alma se va! ¡One- chan!- gritaba desesperado el pequeño peluche tratando de que el alma de la morena volviera a su lugar.

En la entrada todavía se encontraba la parejita.

Espero que te encuentres mejor Karín- comentó el peliblanco tocando una de las raspaduras de la mejilla de la morena, estaba tan preocupado que esa simple atención se transformó en caricias sobre aquella marca. Al darse cuenta de la cercanía los dos se sonrojan y el peliblanco solo atina a pararse- Ya debo irme, ¿mañana nos vemos en la fiesta, verdad?- exclamó Toushiro mirando hacia otro lado ya que aún estaba sonrojado.

Si, así es- exclamó divertida la morena para luego ver como el peliblanco desaparecía con un simple "adiós" y una sonrisa imperceptible para la morena.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, todos se encontraban vestidos con su yukata festejando la víspera de año nuevo. En ese momento llegan Karín e Ichigo. Toushiro al ver a Karín casi se le cae la madibula más se contuvo al sentirse observado por la Sociedad de Almas, literalmente hablando, ya que todos esperaban su reacción.

Te ves muy bien, Karín- comentó el peliblanco. Ella estaba vestida con una yukata púrpura con diseños en blanco y él poseía una yukata negra con dragones en azul pálido.

Tú también te ves muy bien, Toushiro- continuó la morena igualmente colorada que el peliblanco.

Atrás de Toushiro se encontraba Ichigo peleando con Rukia, como siempre, con sus caras tan cerca el uno del otro, más estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Matsumoto y el capitán Kyoraku en un estado de ebriedad importante, tambaleándose de un lado a otro pasan entre Toushiro e Ichigo, provocando que Matsumoto empujara a Toushiro y Kyoraku a Ichigo, haciendo que estos les estamparan un beso a las chicas que se encontraban enfrente de cada uno. Muchos de los presentes tiraron sus bebidas al suelo de la pura impresión, hubo muchas mandíbulas desencajadas y un silencio general.

Hm, creo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar porque estamos de festejo, les recomiendo vallan a una habitación- exclamó el comandante Yamamoto provocando en los dos hombres un sonrojo general y al soltarlas a las mujeres estas cayeron redondas al piso inconscientes por tal beso. Así el comandante se retiró con una sonrisa pícara. Una vez más se alzó el silencio, esta vez roto por una mujer.

Si ustedes no aprovechan la habitación, yo sí. Es bueno empezar el año relajada. ¡Vamos Urahara!- exclamó la mujer gatuna dirigiéndose a alguna habitación.

Si, Yoruichi san, te sigo- finalizó encantado el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siguiendo como un perrito faldero a su dueña. En eso otra voz se hizo escuchar.

¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! ¡Salud!- pronunció Matsumoto con su extrema borrachera y un vaso de sake en la mano provocando una gran carcajada en todos los presentes. Así la fiesta continuó.

**Fin**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretención por una fanatica (yop) para fanaticos (ustedes) xD**


End file.
